La historia de la serpiente y una leona
by AudreyPotter
Summary: Sophie, una Gryffindor que consigue ganarse el corazón de Harry Potter y... ¿el de Draco Malfoy?
1. King s Cross

-Sophie, tienes que despertarte.

Escucha la voz que insiste en que se levante, pero ella no quiere. Aprieta los ojos y se gira. Quiere dormir. Se ha pasado la noche y parte de la madrugada preparando las cosas para Hogwarts y... Hogwarts, es verdad. Es 1 de septiembre. Hoy empieza el curso escolar, por eso tiene que levantarse.

Gira sobre si misma y abre un ojo. Su madre la mira con aire impaciente, sosteniendo una mano sobre su cadera y en la otra un vaso con un líquido naranja.

-Venga, son las diez. En veite minutos salimos hacia la estación de King´s Cross-dice, dejando el vaso en la mesita de noche. Después sale de la habitación.

Sophie se incorpora, frotando sus ojos y bostezando. Se acerca al vaso y examina su interior: jugo de calabaza. Le gusta mucho, pero considera que es demasiado contundente para su desayuno. Se despereza mientras se dirige al armario. Escoge unos vaqueros claros, una camisa de asillas de color azul y sus zapatillas de deporte. ¿Qué más da que se ponga, si en unas horas lo sustituirá por la ropa de Hogwarts?

Yumi grazna desde su jaula y Sophie se acerca a saludar a su lechuza de color gris. Le da algo de comida y se dirige hacia el pasillo. Mientras baja las escaleras se recoge su melena castaño oscuro en una coleta alta.

En la cocina, sus padres desayunan mientras leen el periódico.

-Es increíble-dice su padre sin bajar el periodico que sostiene frente a su cara-. El Ministerio ya se ha adueñado del todo de El Profeta. Maldito periódico de prensa amarilla que no sabe escribir otra cosa que...

Eileen, que si se ha percatado de la presencia de su hija, le da un puntapié a su marido. Este baja el periódico, con intención de protestar, y entonces ve a su hija, que los observa desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Ah, ¡hola querida! ¿Preparada para tu primer día?-cambia su padre de tema.

Sophie estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a sus padres despotricar sobre el mal trabajo del Ministerio y el control de información por parte del periódico, aunque ellos no lo supieran. La verdad era que Sophie estaba muy de acuerdo respecto a este tema, pero no lo compartía. Decidió que era mejor dejarlo correr.

-La verdad es que sí. Tengo curiosidad por conocer al nuevo profesor de Pociones. Al parecer ya no es trabajo del profesor Snape y la verdad es que me alegro. Con él es imposible conseguir el EXTRAORDINARIO que exige para escoger Pociones este año- dice mientras se sirve una taza de café, normal y corriente-. Por cierto, mamá, ¿has acabado con El Quisquilloso? Me gustaría echarle un vistazo.

-Sí, toma. ¿Piensas presentarte este año a las pruebas de cazadora?

La mira durante un momento. Se le da muy bien el quidditch, pero el ser tan reservada no ayuda.

-Me lo estoy pensando-responde-. Voy a recoger mis cosas, en nada estoy lista.

A los diez minutos baja al salón con sus maletas, ya habiendo mandado a Yumi hacia Hogwarts. Sus padres la esperan junto a la chimenea. Sophie no es muy seguidora de este tipo de transporte, pero es lo más rápido despues de la aparición y ella aún no tiene edad para aparecerse.

Su padre es el primero en usar la chimenea. Eileen le tiende un puñado de polvos Flu en la mano y le sonríe.

Al momento los tres han llegado a King´s Cross y se dirigen al andén 9 y 3/4. Después de despedirse de sus padres, sube al tren mientras echa un vistazo a toda la gente que hay allí. Tropieza con alguien por no mirar hacia delante y casi cae al suelo.

El chico, de pelo rubio platino, le sujeta por el brazo para que no caiga y la suelta en cuando Sophie recupera el equilibrio. Antes de que Sophie pueda decir nada, el chico sigue su camino. Entonces se gira y mira a Sophie por un segundo, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando en dirección al vagón de Slytherin. Sophie lo conoce, llevan juntos en casi todas las clases desde el primer año, pero Draco Malfoy y ella nunca han tenido mucho trato.

Sophie encuentra un vagón vacío y se sienta dentro. Saca El Quisquilloso de su bolso y comienza a leer los artículos en el momento que el tren sale de la estación. Al rato, Sophie deja de leer y decide ponerse a jugar con la varita, practicando algún que otro conjuro básico. Sigue sola en el compartimento, como a ella le gusta.


	2. La primera cena en Hogwarts

El frenazo del tren despertó a Sophie. Ya habían llegado a Hogwarts y ella aún no se había cambiado.

Rápidamente comienza a cambiarse. Si no se da prisa, los carros se irán y tendrá que ir caminando. Agarra sus cosas mientras se pone la túnica y sale corriendo, con la mala suerte que vuelve a tropezar con alguien. Esta vez cae al suelo y, mientras lo hace, ve com un pelo rubio platino tambien cae.

Pero esta vez no es Draco Malfoy, si no Luna Lovegood. Sophie se levanta rápidamente y le ayuda a incorporarse.

-Perdona, de veras. No sé por dónde voy-se disculpa ante la rubia.

-Oh, no te preocupes. ¿No habrás visto una rana lunar por aquí?

Sophie mira a la chica, extrañada. Sabe que todo el mundo trata a Luna como si estuviera loca, pero Sophie solo la ve como una chica con mucha imaginación.

-Perdona, ¿una qué?

-Una rana lunar-dice tranquilamente Luna, mirandole con sus grandes ojos.

-Mmmm...No, lo siento.

-Vaya...

Las dos chicas se quedan en silencio un momento. Entonces se oye a Hagrid llamando a los últimos para que se den prisa.

-Emm... Luna, deberíamos irnos.

Pero Luna ya está caminando hacia otro vagón. Sophie duda un momento y después decide bajarse del tren.

Allí está Hagrid, es el hombre mas grande que ha visto nunca, pero siempre es muy amable. Sophie se acerca a él y le sonríe tímidamente.

-¿Queda alguien dentro?-le pregunta el gigante.

-Luna Lovegood está paseando por los vagones.

-Está bien, yo me ocupo. Sube al carro con ese grupo-dice señalandome a unos chicos de cuarto o quinto vestidos con los uniformes de Hufflepuff.

En silencio, se sienta en el carro. Uno de los chicos le sonríe y vuelve a sumergirse en su conversación sobre dragones con su compañero. Antes de entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, les hacen identificarse mientras un grupo de aurores (amigos de sus padres) revisan el equipaje.

Pronto llegan al castillo y se disponen a entrar en el Gran Comedor. Ocupa un sitio libre, al lado de Lavender Brown. Enfrente está Ron Weasley, al lado de Hermione Granger. Sophie mira como Ron engulle todo lo que se le pone por delante y, al ver que la chica le mira, deja de comer y se limpia la boca. Avergonzada por haberle avergonzado, Sophie baja la cabeza, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa. Agarra un panecillo y empieza a comerlo, disimuladamente.

Escucha a Hermione reirse mientras se burla de Ron.

-Vaya, Sophie ha conseguido que comas como una persona con solo mirarte-dice mientras rie.  
Sophie levanta la cara y les sonrie divertida. Mira hacia las otras mesas y se encuentra pasando la vista por la mesa de Slytherin. De repente su mirada se cruza con unos ojos grises que la miran. Pero solo dura un instante y Draco desvía la mirada hacia la entrada. Sophie se gira y ve entrar a Harry Potter al Gran Comedor, quitándose sangre de la nariz con la manga de la túnica. Mira a Draco con odio y se dirige a donde están sus amigos, mientras Sophie le mira preocupada y Hermione suelta un gritito al ver la cara ensangrentada del chico.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y qué te ha pasado en la nariz?

-Malfoy-dijo, a modo de explicación.

Harry se sentó al lado de Sophie y le sonrió, educadamente. Le devolvió la sonrisa y, nerviosa porque pensaran que estaba metiéndose en la conversación, bajó la mirada y se puso a leer el periódico.

La cena finalizó y los prefectos acompañaron a los alumnos de primero a las salas comunes. Hermione y Ron eran prefectos este año, aunque la chica controlaba mejor la situación. Sophie mira divertida como Ron intenta que los nuevos le hagan caso, pegandoles gritos y saltando de un lado a otro. Al final, Hermione suelta un silvido y , con dos ordenes, consigue que todos suban hasta el séptimo piso de forma ordenada. Sophie se detiene a mirar como lo hacen el resto de las casas.

Los Slytherin son los únicos que se comportan de forma civilizada, con Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson dirigiéndolos hacia las mazmorras. Sophie no soporta las aglomeraciones que se forman en la primera cena del curso, asi que decide esperar a que todo se vacie un poco.

En la mesa de Gryffindor solo quedan algunos alumnos del último curso, Neville Longbottom hablando con Luna, y Harry un poco apartado del resto, mirando también a Ron y Hermione hacerse cargo de los nuevos.

Finalmente, se levanta. Potter se levanta también y, después de sonreirle, le adelanta y sale disparado hacia la salida principal. Sophie tiene curiosidad de ver a dónde se dirige y, después de asegurarse de que lleva la varita encima, empieza a seguirle a una distancia prudencial.

Harry parece no darse cuenta y sigue encaminándose a dónde quiera que vaya sin inmutarse. En un momento ha salido de Hogwarts y se dirige al Bosque Prohibido.  
Sophie odia ese bosque desde el mismo momento que llegó a Howgarts, pero mas aún desde que hace dos años tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de un gato de una alumna de primero, que le había pedido ayuda entre lágrimas. Entró en el bosque y estuvo buscando al dichoso gato durante una hora. Al final lo encontró, subido a un pino y totalmente asustado. Bajó al gato y regresó a Howgarts, no sin antes escuchar un gruñido que le hizo correr hasta que se encontró en la mismísima escalera al séptimo piso.

Y ahora estaba ahí, siguiendo a Harry Potter que se dirige directo al Bosque Prohibido. Cuando este se adentró, Sophie se detuvo un momento. ¿De verdad quería entrar ahí dentro? ¿Tanta curiosidad sentía?

Pero ya no era solo curiosidad. Temía un poco por Harry que, aunque sabía que podía defenderse él solo, estaba sin compañia en ese sitio. Respiro hondo y entró.


	3. El Bosque Prohibido

No veía a Harry por ninguna parte. Se adentra un poco más y lo busca al rededor. Preocupada, acelera el paso y saca su varita. Era un acto reflejo de casi cualquier mago, pero Sophie lo hacía sobretodo porque, cuando estaba nerviosa, le gustaba girarla sobre si misma una y otra vez, mas que por estar a la defensiva. Para un momento y respira hondo. Recuerda o que su padre le decía siempre: "en la oscuridad tu mejor aliado es el oído. Cierra los ojos y escucha". Y lo hace. Coge aire y aguanta la respiración un momento. Cierra los ojos y suelta el aire lentamente. Comiencia a escuchar.

Sonidos de la noche empiezan a aparecer: algún búho en la lejanía, las hojas moviéndose por la ligera brisa, el correr de algún animal pequeño... Y entonces oye un crujir de hojas, como cuando una persona las pisa al caminar. Abre los ojos y gira la cabeza a la derecha y, apretando un poco la vista, ve la silueta de Harry caminando casi en paralelo a ella. Se queda donde está, observando los pasos del joven mago. El chico saca su varita y conjura Lumos, haciendo que la varita se ilumine. Después se agacha y empieza a escarbar en la tierra.

Sophie no entiende qué clase de juego está jugando Harry, al venir en plena noche a desenterrar algo al bosque. Decide acercarse a él y explicarle que le ha seguido, para salir de aqui cuanto antes. Pero antes de que empiece a moverse, un movimiento no muy lejos de Harry le distrae. Poco a poco distingue la figura que se acerca a Harry silenciosamente, con un arco entre sus manos. "Un centauro traicionero, lo que me faltaba" piensa Sophie mientras, comienza a correr hacia Harry.

-¡Harry! ¡Detrás tuyo, corre!-grita la chica advirtiendo al chico.

El centauro, colérico, se gira hacia la bruja, cargando su arco.

-¡EXPULSO!-grita justo antes de que el centauro dispare la flecha, tirando el arco al suelo. Esto enfurece más a la criatura que comienza a correr en su dirección.

Harry ya está al lado de Sophie y tiene cara de no comprender nada.

-¡Everte Statum!-lanza Sophie contra el centaura, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta. Pero antes de que pueda responder, el ser furioso se está incorporando y saca lo que parece un cuerno. Sophie sabe perfectamente para qué sirve.

-De eso nada, bonito- murmura-. ¡DESMAIUS!-conjura, esperando haberlo hecho lo suficientemente bien como para que el centauro se desmaye.

La luz de color rojo da en la criatura de lleno y esta cae inconsciente al suelo.

-Te he seguido. Tenía curiosidad por ver a dónde ibas-contesta encogiéndose de hombros y sonrojandose.

Harry la mira un segundo y después la agarra suavemente del brazo.

-Gracias. Me has salvado la vida-sonrie-. Ahora vamonos antes de que despierte.

Y los dos corren fuera del bosque, sin parar hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo. Exhaustos, se sientan en los escalones mientras recuperan el aliento.

Sophie mira a Harry. Siempre es simpatico con todo el mundo y muy noble. Sabe que, aunque le haya molestado que le siguiera, nunca se lo diría. Ni a ella, ni a nadie.

-Perdona por haberte seguido. Tienes que pensar que estoy loca-murmura con la mirada fija en sus zapatos llenos de barro. Está segura de que Pavarti va a volverse loca como embarre la habitación.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si fueras tú la que salia a hurtadillas en medio de la noche en dirección al bosque -suena sincero-. No me pidas perdón. Si no fuera por ti, ahora seguramente tendría una flecha clavada en la espalda. Has sido muy hábil con esos hechizos. Nunca se me habría ocurrido utilizar Everte Statum para derribar al centauro-sonrie.

-Gracias-contesto sonriendole por el cumplido-. Me gusta mucho la clase de encantamientos- explico. Depués pienso en el centauro, acercándose de esaforma tan rastrera-. No entiendo por qué ese centauro estaba tan dispuesto a atacarte por la espalda-contesto.

-Las cosas con los centauros y el Ministerio no están muy bien últimamente. No quieren saber nada de los magos y brujas. Y yo me metí en su territorio a destrozar sus plantas y robarles sus raíces-dice, sacando un puñado de raíces de color morado del bolsillo. Asi que era eso lo que buscaba. No resulta muy lógico. Al contrario, es demasiado riesgo por unas raíces.

-¿Qué son?-pregunta Sophie. Las clases de herbología no son sus favoritas y no es muy experta en raíces y plantas.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

-No tengo la menor idea. El profesor Dumbledor me pidió que las buscara. Me explicó cómo eran y dónde encontrarlas.

-¿Y por que decidiste ir tú solo?-pregunta, algo molesta por las acciones del director. Le parece una imprudencia por su parte el riesgo al que ha sometido a Potter.

-No lo sé. Supongo que no me lo planteé- contesta mirando las raíces. Son muy gruesas y su color morado le hacen pensar a Sophie que no pueden ser comestibles, ni saludables en general.

Antes de que Sophie pueda añadir nada, escuchan unos pasos por el pasillo. Por las horas que son y lo ruidoso que resultan los pasos, tiene que ser alguien que no tenga problema por estar por los pasillos. Lo que significa que si los ven ahí serán ellos los que tengan problemas. Los dos Gryffindor se miran y, rápida pero silenciosamente, suben las escaleras. Una vez a salvo de ser descubiertos, Harry habla:

-Será mejor que vaya a llevarle esto a Dumbledor antes de que acaben pillandonos. Vete subiendo al séptimo piso, en nada te alcanzo-le dijo y, sonriendole, desaparece en diercción al despacho del profesor.

Sophie comienza a caminar en dirección a la sala común absorta en sus pensamientos. Aún no sabe de dónde ha salido esa curiosidad que rozaba la imprudencia y esa determinación y habilidad para ayudar a Harry y escapar del centauro. Ella no es así.

Ella se dedica a los libros y los jugos de calabaza, no a ir salvando a magos famosos por ahí.

Está tan metida en su mundo que no se da cuenta de que por el pasillo se acerca alguien y para cuando es consciente, es demasiado tarde. Una figura surge por la esquina, con su melena rubia peinada hacia un lado y vestido con los pantalones, la camisa y el chaleco solamente. Sus ojos grises se posan en Sophie, que lo mira paralizada.

"Mierda, esto van a ser 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor por lo menos, tratándose de un Slytherin" piensa Sophie.

Draco se acerca a ella, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos mutuamente. Se pone a su lado y suspira.

-Es tarde, Slumber. Solo los prefectos podemos estar fuera de la Sala Común-dice, levantando una ceja-. Deberías saberlo ya.

-Lo sé. Solo es que...-contestó, duditativa y extrañada por el comportamiento del rubio.

Interrumpiéndola, murmura algo que Sophie no logra entender mientras suspira y se frota la cien.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas antes de que me arrepienta de no quitarte puntos, Gryffindor.

Y Sophie, sin pensarlo dos veces, comienza a caminar.

Antes de girar por la esquina se gira y ve a Draco mirandola, con sus ojos grises totalmente inexpresivos.

Al momento deja de mirarla y retoma su ronda por los pasillos. Sophie hace lo mismo, aún sin entender loq ue ha pasado del todo.

Justo antes de entrar por el cuadro, ve a Harry subir las escaleras diciendole que le esperara. Entran juntos a laSala Común y Sophie le cuenta lo que acaba de pasar. Harry se queda igual de extrañado.

-Si hubiera sido yo, no solo nos habrían quitado puntos, si no que me habría roto la nariz de nuevo. Creo que le caes bien.

-¿Por qué te rompió la nariz?

-Bah-se encoge de hombros-es Draco. Me pilló espiándole y le cabreó.

Se sientan un momento en el sillón, para quitarse los zapatos sucios y comer un par de varitas de regaliz que algún alumno a dejado desafortunadamente abandonadas en la mesa. Después de un rato hablando, deciden que es hora de irse a dormir. Mañana toca Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a primera hora.

Se despiden en las escaleras de Sophie y Harry, después de sonreirle, le dice que la verá mañana en el desayuno.

Sophie, después de darse una ducha, se mete en la cama en silencio. A su lado, Parvati duerme plácidamente. Lavender, en cambio, suelta ruiditos. Soñará. Hermione debe ocupar otra de las camas, aunque Sophie no consigue averiguar quién puede ser su otra compañera. La cama sigue vacía. Lea Parker dejó Hogwarts el año pasado para irse a Francia, asi que aún no la conoce.

Pensando en quién será su cuarta compañera, se queda dormida.


	4. La torre de las lechuzas

L

a luz despierta a Sophie. Lentamente se despereza y sale de la cama. Lavender y Parvati siguen durmiendo. Las otras dos camas están vacías. Sophie mira el reloj. Aún es temprano. Se dará una ducha y después avisará a sus compañeras. Cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abre y sale Hermione con el pelo mojado. Casi chocan y ambas retroceden un paso.

-¡Oh, perdona!-dice Hermione. Mira a Sophie un momento y después sonrie-. Anoche no te vi en la Sala Común. Por un momento pensé que estaría sola con esas dos-dice señalando a sus otras dos compañeras.

-Es que anoche llegué tarde. Estuve paseando-le sonríe.

-¡Y tanto!-ríe-ni siquiera noté que llegabas. ¿Sabes? Creo que este año, después de que Lea se fuera, estamos tú y yo solas con Lavender y Parvati... Bueno, voy a secarme el pelo y a bajar a desayunar. ¿Nos vemos abajo?

-Claro.

Y Hermione sale de la habitación, secándose el pelo con un toque de varita.

Sophie, mientras se ducha, piensa en lo que ha cambiado todo. El año pasado nadie notaba su presencia, y ahora todo el mundo le hace caso.

Sale del baño y, con cuidado, empieza despertando a Parvati.

-Parvati, son las ocho.

La chica frunce el ceño y abre un ojo. Después bosteza y le da las gracias a Sophie. La chica le dice que se va a desayunar, que despierte ella a Lavender. Parvati le da su aprobación y esta sale de la habitación.

En la sala común solo hay un par de alumnos de séptimo curso, entre ellos Cormac McLaggen. El chico está con dos amigos hablando de las pruebas de quidditch y, en un movimiento, tropieza con Sophie.

Le sonríe a modo de disculpa mientras le ayuda a mantener el equilibrio sujetandola por los hombros. La bruja le sonríe y sigue su camino. No le cae muy bien, demasiado arrogante.

Llega al Gran Comedor y ve a Hermione, haciendole gestos para que se siente en el asiento vacío a su derecha. A la izquierda de Hermione está Ginny y enfrente Harry y Ron.

Sophie se sienta y les sonrie a todos.

-Buenos días- dice, dedicandole una sonrisa complice a Harry.

Ginny se percata y sonrie.

-Harry nos ha contado lo de anoche. Digno de una Gryffindor- dice, imitando la voz de un hombre mayor y caballeroso.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan...Harry-dice Ron-. Te veía más como Hermione: una chica de biblioteca. Por eso de que siempre vas tan callada...¡AY!

Ginny le da una patada por debajo de la mesa. Sonrie. Estudiar. El único momento del curso que Sophie está en una biblioteca es con los exámenes finales, y porque no le queda otro remedio.

-Lo cierto es que no suelo estudiar. Prefiero pasarme el día en algún rinconcito jugando con la varita y leyendo historias de muggles-contesta tranquilamente, mostrando que no le ha molestado el comentario de Ron.

-¿Historias de muggles? ¿Libros escritos por muggles?-le pregunta Ron. Sophie asiente-. ¿Por qué?

-Es divertido ver como describen la magia y a los magos-se encoge de hombros.

-Pero... leer más libros de los que ya tenemos que leer en la escuela...

-Aún estamos enseñando a Ron a leer-dice Ginny-. Mi madre se siente culpable de su falta de inteligencia. Cuando era un bebé se le calló de la cuna.

Todos se rien y Ron se refunfuña. Pero pronto se le pasa cuando llegan nuevas bandejas de comida a la mesa.

-Sophie y yo compartimos habitación solo con Lavender y Parvati. La cuarta chica no ha llegado. Estamos solas con las máximas cotillas de Hogwarts-dice mirandola con una media sonrisa, cargada de complicidad.

La conversación empieza a ir de las gemelas y de Lavender Brown, la acosadora personal de Ron. Sophie atiende a medias, mientras mastica una galleta de mantequilla. Está de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, pero nota que alguien la mira. Al girarse se encuentra con los ojos grises que anoche la miraban sin expresión mientras la dejaba marchar sin castigo alguno. Ahora, su rostro está lleno de asco y aprieta la mandíbula. Sophie se extraña, ¿la mira a ella? ¿Con ese odio? Le sostiene la mirada hasta que Harry le llama.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunta y sigue mi mirada- Vaya cara tiene Malfoy hoy. Creo que se siente decepcionado de que hayas decidido parar con amistades como nosotros. Pasa de él. Vamos a clase.

Se levantan y se dirigen a los pasillos, en dirección al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sophie se sienta con Hermione en la tercera fila, detrás de Harry y Ron. En la fila de al lado, Draco le dedica miradas de odio, asco y lo que parece reproche. Se pasa la clase así , hasta que, al ir a levantarse Sophie al final de la clase, recogiendo sus cosas, Draco se levanta y pasa por su lado bruscamente, empujando a Sophie contra el suelo y tirandole todas las cosas que llevaba en los brazos.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil?-dice, consternada.

Snape mira la escena desde su escritorio y Sophie le mira, esperando que haga algo. Le sostiene la mirada y después llama a Draco.

-Dos puntos menos para Slytherin por su falta de modales, señor Malfoy.

La bruja sonrie satisfecha y sale del aula.

Pociones transcurre mas tranquilamente. El profesor Slughorn se pasa casi toda la clase presentándose y haciendo alusión a lo que él llama "El club de las Eminencias", un grupo de alumnos que él mismo eligirá respecto a nuestras habilidades con la asignatura.

El resto del día Sophie lo pasa con Ron y Harry, practicando para las pruebas de Quidditch a las que Sophie ha decidido presentarse finalmente. Aún quedan dos semanas y es bastante buena como Cazadora, pero le divierte entrenar y ponérselo difícil a Ron.

Antes de la cena se dirige a la torre de las lechuzas. Quiere enviarle una carta a su hermano Nick, que está estudiando en el atlántico sobre las sirenas. Al entrar en la torre se topa con Draco, que le da un empujón al salir, casi tirando a Sophie por las escaleras.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa?

-Vaya, veo que te pones chula, incluso sin tus nuevos amiguitos para defenderte- responde, poniendo un énfasis de asco en la palabra "amiguitos"-. Esto es lo que hay con los amigos de Potter, Slumber. Si no te gusta, tendrás que joderte.

Se gira y sigue bajando las escaleras.

Nunca, en cinco años, había tenido problemas con Draco Malfoy. Él era de las pocas Gryffindor que gozaban de no tener que aguantar sus constantes ataques. Incluso a veces era agradable con ella. Pero ahora parecía que la odiaba. Y ella estaba empezando a hacerlo también.

Sacudió la cabeza y entró en la torre. Acarició a Yumi mientras se mordía el labio. Malfoy no se merecía ni un momento de su tiempo.


	5. Las pruebas de Quidditch

Hermione entró en el baño precipitadamente mientras Sophie se lavaba los dientes. Provocando que su cepillo callera al suelo, pero Hermione, con un toque de varita, evitó que rozara el suelo y volvió a ponerselo a Sophie en la mano.

-¡Vamos, Sophie! No puedes llegar tarde a las pruebas-dijo sonriendole al reflejo en el espejo.

Llevaba dos semanas preparándose, junto a Ron, para este día. Realmente quería hacerlo bien. Lleva deseando entrar en el equipo de Quidditch desde que tenía siete años y siempre había sido realmente buena, nadie lo podía dudar. Pero siempre le había faltado algo muy importante para poder entrar en el equipo, o presentarse a las pruebas siquiera: confianza en si misma y confianza en el resto de magos.

Pero todo eso había cambiado. Ahora tenía el apoyo de Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna... Pero, sobretodo, tenía el apoyo de Harry.

-Tranquila, Hermione -dice ladeando la cabeza y sonriendole-. Me voy a poner el equipaje y bajo a desayunar algo.

Hace dos semanas, después del enfrentamiento con Draco en la torre, se encontró a Harry de camino a la sala común. El chico la vió tan malhumorada que no quiso que se fuera sola, por lo que le propuso ir a montar con escoba por el campo de Quidditch.

Acabaron jugando con las quaffles, Sophie lanzando y Harry intentando evitar que entraran por el aro. Pero Sophie las metió todas, sin fallar ni una. Por muy difícil que fuera el tiro. Después, mientras tomaban jugo de calabaza, a Harry se le ocurrió la idea de que se presentara a las pruebas. Y ahí está, animada por el mismísimo Harry Potter a intentar entrar en el equipo.

A los cinco minutos Sophie está bajando acompañada de Katie Bell al Gran Comedor. La jugadora le da un par de consejos para las pruebas que Sophie acepta encantada. Katie, después de haberla visto entrenar, confía plenamente en que pasará las pruebas con éxito y se ha pasado las dos últimas semanas animándola. Sophie sonrie y asiente sinceramente agradecida a la cazadora. Su amistad con los Gryffindor es sincera, fuerte. Está muy unida a todos, en especial a Hermione, Ginny y los dos jóvenes magos. Pero cuanto mejor relación tiene con ellos, peor le trata Malfoy. En estas dos semanas ha tenido que aguantar que le insulte, le empuje por los pasillos, le boicotee las pociones en clase y le robe los libros. Sophie ha aguantado todo con mucha paciencia, pero ya está empezando a cansarse.

Mientras aprieta las manos pensando en Draco, lo ve apoyado en la puerta del Gran Comedor, comiendo una manzana verde. Le dirige una mirada a Sophie y después mira a su alrededor, como buscando la compañia de la chica. Al ver que va sola, simplemente mantiene la mirada fija en ella, con esos ojos grises mirándola tan dentro como pueden. Le brillan de una forma peculiar, como si estuviera aguantando algo. Sophie no baja la mirada y pasa por su lado manteniendo sus ojos verdes fijos en él, desafiándole.

Pero Draco no tiene ganas de pelear y, relajando los hombros, sale en dirección a las escaleras.

Sophie se sienta en el banco, al lado de Harry, al que mira y sonrie cálidamente.

-Bonita escoba- dice Harry mirando el nuevo artefacto de Sophie.

-Mi hermano me la mandó ayer desde España. Dice que allí es lo último. Es su forma de desearme suerte hoy-dice encogiendo los hombros.

-Ojalá mis hermanos tuvieran esos detalles conmigo-bufa Ron-. Ellos lo único que hacen es subirme los precios cuando voy a su tienda.

Hermione y Ginny están hablando con Cho Chang en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sophie ve como Harry mira disimuladamente a Cho pero, antes de que diga nada, Neville se sienta al lado de Ron.

-Hola chicos.

-Ah, hola Neville-saluda Ron con la boca llena de bollos.

-Hola Neville-dice un Harry despistado.

La bruja le saluda con la mano porque tiene la boca llena.

-¿No habreis visto por aquí a Luna, no?

Sophie niega con la cabeza y le pide El Quisquilloso que lleva entre las manos. Después se pierde en la lectura sobre un nuevo ser mágico que sospecha que el padre de Luna ha inventado. Al rato, Harry le saca de su lectura.

-Tenemos que irnos, las pruebas van a empezar.

Y diciendo esto, Ginny, Ron, Harry y Sophie se dirigen al campo de Quidditch.

En el campo hay varias personas esperando para presentarse. Todos los chicos son fuertes y grandes, y las chicas parecen ágiles y rápidas. Por primera vez, Sophie teme no ser lo suficientemente buena.

Observa como Katie les indica a todos los presentados qué es lo que deben hacer, pero no hace mucho caso. Se sabe lo que dice Katie de memoria. Todos los años dice lo mismo y a Sophie le divertía venir a ver las pruebas años atrás. Katie le llama y le dice que es su turno para salir. Sophie monta en la escoba y comienza el vuelo. No había probado aún el regalo de su hermano, pero la escoba es rápida y obedece los movimietos perfectamente. Da un par de vueltas en el aire, disfrutando del aire en su cara, y se coloca al lado de Ginny, quien le sonríe. Va a hacer una simulación de partido, jugando con Ginny y Dean Thomas, que también hace las pruebas. Ron es puesto como guardían. En realidad, esto no le hace mucha gracia a Sophie, no quiere perjudicar a Ron entrando muchas quaffles y sabe que Ron se sentira culpable si le para todos los intentos de punto. Ginny se da cuenta de esto y decide que haga la prueba primero Cormac como Guardián. "Mejor"piensa Sophie "A este si le puedo dar caña".

El pseudopartido comienza y Sophie se hace con el quaffle en un momento. Avanza por el aire, esquivando todos los intentos de los jugadores por detenerla y, jugando un poco con ellos, da un par de vueltas en el aire. Se acerca a los aros y tira con todas su fuerzas. Cormac intenta detenerlo, pero se le cuela por encima de la cabeza. Después de haber anotado 60 puntos más que Dean, Harry coge la snitch y finalizan. Sophie aterriza al lado de Ron y le desea suerte, guiñándole un ojo. Ha conseguido dejar muy mal a Cormac, asi que es muy posible que Ron sea el seleccionado.

Mientras comienza la segunda prueba, Sophie se sienta en el césped, atenta al partido.

Unas horas después el grupo está celebrando la admisión de Sophie y Ron en el equipo tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. Brindan y ríen, comentando la cara de tonto de Cormac en cada punto anotado por Sophie y como Ron no dejaba entrar ninguna quaffle.

Sophie está bastante cansada, así que decide irse. Harry se empeña en acompañarla, alegando que es tarde y no quiere que vaya sola de regreso a Hogwarts.

De camino a Hogwarts, una brisa helada aparece. Hace bastante frío para ser finales de septiembre y Sophie se estremece. Harry lo nota y le ofrece su chaqueta, pero ella la rechaza. Entonces le pasa el brazo por detrás y le acaricia el brazo, intentando que entre en calor.

Siguen caminando así, abrazados en silencio. Sophie está tensa y Harry parece nervioso. Al rato Sophie comienza a hablarle de su hermano, de lo que le cuenta sobre España y del buen tiempo que hace siempre en la isla en la que está.

Llegan al castillo y se dirigen rápidamente a su sala común para acercarse a la chimenea. Sophie, después de entrar en calor, se despide de Harry y sube a su habitación. Está agotada por las pruebas y el momento con Harry ha resutado...raro.

No consigue quedarse dormida. Da vueltas y vueltas en la cama. El resto de chicas ya duerme y decide levantarse y esperar a Hermione en la sala común.

Mientras baja las escaleras se tropieza con Hermione, que sube precipitadamente. Va a reprocharle que casi la mata de un susto, pero entonces ve que está llorando.


	6. Clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscur

Sophie agarra a su amiga y la lleva hasta el sillón de la chimenea. Hablar en la habitación con la cotilla de Parvati no es buena idea. No se le da nada bien consolar y solo puede mirar a la castaña y preguntarle:

-¿Qué ocurre?-dice mientras le quita el pelo de la cara.

Le mira un momento, con los ojos llorosos, y baja la mirada.

-Es...es Ron...-dice titubeando-. Ron y Lavender se han...-hace una pausa y dirige su mirada al fuego-. Y delante de mi, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de cortarse un poco. Ron no es idiota. Bueno, no tanto como parece... Tiene que haber notado que yo... Que yo y él...-y la chica rompe a llorar de nuevo, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Sophie agarra los hombros de Hermione y deja que se desahogue. "Estúpido Ron. Es tan...obvio lo que hay entre ellos dos." piensa enfadada. Sabe que tiene que decir algo pero, ¿qué? ¿"Hermione, este tío es un imbécil, él se lo pierde"? Venga ya. Si a Sophie le dijeran algo así en esta situación le metería la varita en el ojo al autor de semejante estupidez. Respira hondo y es todo lo sincera que puede.

-Lavender es una niña estúpida, con una obsesión muy enfermiza con Ron. Pero es pesada como solo ella y un dragón en brazos pueden ser. Ron se acabará cansando de ella. Sabes como es, no la soportará mucho tiempo. Además... ¡Es Ron, Hermione! Ese idiota acabará dándose cuenta de cuál es la Gryffindor dueña de su pequeño y tonto corazón. Pero déjale que pruebe con alguna que otra absurda por ahí-le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-De todo corazón- contesta, sinceramente-. ¿Y Ginny?

-Acababa de irse con unos chicos de Ravenclaw, supongo que ya habrá vuelto- se enconge de hombros-. Fue entonces cuando llegó la dichosa Lavender y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, conmigo en la otra punta de la mesa...-murmura entre dientes.

-Hermione...-le tranquiliza Sophie.

Esta suspira y se pone tensa un momento, escuchando. Sophie atiende también y oye subir a gente por las escaleras al séptimo piso. Escucha un poco más y puede oir la estúpidda risita de Lavender. Agarra la mano de Hermione y la sube al dormitorio, alegando que no es buena idea que Ron la vea en ese estado.

Esa noche Hermione y Sophie se quedan dormidas en la misma cama, como dos crías.

A la mañana siguiente le despierta bruscamente Parvati.

-¡Nos hemos quedado dormidas! ¡Despierta, Sophie! ¡DESPIERTA!

Sophie abre los ojos de golpe. Mierda. Tienen clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. G-e-n-i-a-l. Castigo patrocinado por Snape por llegar tarde.

Hermione se despierta y comienzan a prepararse corriendo, vistiendose y peinandose con magia.

Mientras se viste, ve que Lavender no está y le pregunta a Parvati.

-No ha dormido aquí-dice la bruja. Sophie ve como Hermione aprieta la mandíbula.

Llegan tarde, tardísimo, y saben que Snape no va a dejar que salgan inmunes. Traga saliva, preparando la cara para disculparse antes el profesor y abre la puerta.

El caos domina la clase. Todos los alumnos hablan y ríen muy alto, sentados en las mesas en lugar de ocupar sus respectivas sillas. Decenas de pájaros de papel sobrevuelan la clase. En la fila del centro, Ron y Lavender se besuquean, mientras Harry mira, sentado, todo el espectáculo de los que son alumnos de sexto curso ya. Se acercan al chico y le preguntan por el caos.

-Snape no puede venir y ha dejado a los prefectos a cargo. Pero ya ves-dice señalando a Ron y después girándose a Draco, que mira divertido el caos apoyado en una mesa.

Hermione se acerca a Ron y le agarra por la oreja.

-Ronald Weasley-murmura, aguantando las ganas de chillarle-. Eres prefecto, y como tal se espera de ti un cierto comportamiento. Si no estás preparado para el cargo y prefieres ir por ahí comiendote las babas de Lavender, solo tienes que ir a hablar con McGonagall para que le de tu puesto a alguien con dos dedos de frente más que tú.

Ron mira a su amiga con la boca abierta, sorprendido por la frialdad de la chica.

-Yo...-comienza a decir.

Pero Hermione ya se dirige a la tarima y, subiendo en ella, se gira a la clase y pega un silvido. Todos se quedan callados y la miran.

-¿Vosotros sois alumnos de sexto curso, jugando con pájaros de papel y celebrando como salvajes que no hay clase? Haced algo bien por una vez y poneos a estudiar. Porque me niego a ayudar a ninguno después que venga haciendo pucheritos porque va a suspender. Si no quereis estudiar, bien. Pero guardad silencio, que ya teneis una edad, no sois críos-dice, mirando a Ron- por lo menos no todos.

Nadie dice nada, incluso los de Slytherin se sientan en sus asientos y, aunque no obedecen la orden de Hermione de ponerse a estudiar, empiezan a hablar muy bajito, sin molestar a nadie.

Hermione se sienta en su mesa y saca sus libros. El resto de las brujas que iban con ella la imitan. Sophie se sienta a su lado y le pone un brazo en la espalda.

Sabe que acaba de descargar toda su frustración con la clase, pero no la recrimina, ha funcionado. La chica se gira a la izquierda y ve a Draco mirándola, con unos ojos cargados de asco.

"Maldito Draco. ¿Qué narices le he hecho yo?" piensa. Aunque almenos no le está haciendo nada, solo la mira.

La clase termina y los alumnos se dirigen a su siguiente aula. Por el pasillo se encuentran a Ginny que, ajena a toda la situación, les sonríe.

-Sophie, ahora hay entrenamiento, recuérdalo.

-Oh, mierda. Lo había olvidado...

Hermione le mira y le pone una mano sobre el brazo.

-Vete a cambiarte, yo se lo digo al profesor.

Sophie le devuelve la sonrisa y sale corriendo a ponerse el equipaje para su primer entrenamiento.


	7. El campo de Quidditch

Al llegar al campo de Quidditch, lo que vió no fue lo que se esperaba. Gryffindor no había empezado el entrenamiento, ni siquiera estaban montando las escobas. Y Sophie se percató del motivo en seguida: Slytherin.

Sophie acelera el paso, esperando problemas.

-Cállate, Crabbe -escupe Ginny en el momento que Sophie llega a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le susurra Sophie a Ginny, sin apartar la vista de Harry y Ron.

-La que faltaba -se rie cínicamente una voz que la bruja ya tiene mas que repetida-. La asquerosa Slumber viene a defender a sus amigos, los pobretones Weasley y el sucio Potter-masculla Draco.

-Vaya, Malfoy, no sabía que estabas aquí. Pensé que te tocaba oxigenarte el pelo para conseguir ese rubio de marica-contesta la bruja.

-Uhh, qué malota. Veo que ahora que tienes amigos y no vas por ahí sola y con la cabeza mirando al suelo si que eres capaz de defenderte-se ríe-. Aunque claro, la solitaria Slumber nunca tuvo necesidad de defenderse antes, cuando nadie le hacia caso ni tan siquiera para insultarla- a Sophie le ardía el rostro mientras aguantaba la mirada a Draco-. Dime, brujita de pacotilla, ¿como se siente una al ser invisible para todo el mundo?

-¿Sabes? Te equivocas en una cosa-dijo lo más tranquila que pudo-. Puede que no tuviera necesidad de defenderme, pero eso no significa que no supiera hacerlo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que si sé hacer de maravilla?

-Sorpréndeme-río Draco, al ver lo molesta que estaba Sophie.

-Partirle la cara a hurones de mierda como tú-dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre Draco.

Oyó como Ginny lanzaba un gritito y notó su mano intentando detenerla, pero ella le apartó y se avalanzó sobre Draco, dándole un puñetazo en la nariz, que empezó a sangrar. De un empujón lo tiró al suelo y se tiró sobre él, pegándole golpes en la cara. Entonces unas manos le agarraron por detrás, rodeándola y apartándola de él. Draco retrocedió en el suelo, incorporándose y mirando a Sophie sorprendido con una mano en su nariz rota.

La bruja patalea para liberarse de Harry, que la agarra con fuerza. Mira a Draco con furia y se alegra de ver correr un torrente de sangre por su cara proveniente de su nariz. Se lo merecía, todos lo saben. Harry le aleja y la suelta al lado de Ginny y Ron cuando Sophie promete no arremeter de nuevo contra el Slytherin. Ve como Ron le sonrie disimuladamente. Se gira hacia Draco, que está siendo atendido por su sombra, Pansy Parkinson, y le dedica una sonrisa triunfal. Draco la mira un momento, mostrando odio en su cara. Pero su expresión cambia a una sonrisa cuando mira mas allá de la joven bruja. Sophie sigue la dirección a la que mira y ve llegar a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?! Oh, Draco, su nariz... -dice con la boca abierta- ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? - y se gira hacia Ron y Harry, esperando una respuesta de confesión de alguno de los dos.

-He sido yo, profesora- murmura Sophie, tímidamente.

-¿Usted?-parece realmente sorprendida. Es normal. Nunca había dado problemas-. ¿Qué le llevó a hacerle...eso al señor Malfoy?

-Él... Él me provocó. Empezó a burlarse de mi y de ellos-dice, señalándo a sus amigos-. Llevo semanas aguantando sus estupideces y he explotado.

La profesora mira a Sophie con los ojos entrecerrados, como pensando sus palabras.

-Eso no es motivo para romperle la nariz a un compañero, señorita Slumber. Cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por su comportamiento-se oye la risa de Malfoy, mostrando satisfacción-. En cuanto a usted -dice girándose hacia el Slytherin- soy consciente de que ha estado molestando a su compañera, asi que veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. Además, los dos estan castigados. Esta noche, después de la cena, acudan a mi despacho. Y usted, Malfoy, debería acudir a la enfermería antes de que se le ponga morada toda la cara.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera protestar, McGonagall comenzó a caminar por donde había venido.

Los Slytherin le dedican una mirada de odio a la chica mientras se dirigen a Hogwarts, acompañando a Draco.

Una vez que desaparecen de su vista, los Gryffindor aplauden a Sophie.

-¡Vaya derechazo le has dado!-le felicita Dean.

-Bien hecho, Sophie. Ese imbécil de hurón Malfoy llevaba mereciéndose otro puñetazo desde el de Hermione-le sonríe Ron.

Todos le dan la razón y siguen bitoreando a Sophie por su buena mano para dar palizas muggles. Al final Harry decide posponer el entrenamiento y todos se dirigen a cambiarse para la comida.

Sophie decide darse una ducha antes de bajar al Gran Comedor y llega la última. Cuando entra el resto del equipo ya ha contado lo sucedido en el campo de Quidditch y todos la miran, sonriéndole y felicitandole, haciéndole gestos de aprobación con las manos e incluso aplaudiéndole. Ella sonrie y se sienta en frente de Hermione, al lado de Neville.

-¡Y con todos ustedes, señoras y señores, la dos chicas que han tenido el honor de romper la nariz a Draco Malfoy!-grita Ron. Todos aplauden-. Aunque hay que admitir que los derechazos de Sophie son mejor que los tuyos, Hermione.

-Mira, ahí llega Malfoy -señala Harry.

Sophie se gira y ve a Draco entrar junto a Pansy. Su nariz ya está en su sitio otra vez y no hay rastro de la sangre. Pero por la expresión de Draco, debe de dolerle aún. La bruja sonrie para sus adentros. Draco levanta la mirada y sus ojos se cruzan. Se miran fijamente, sin bajar la vista ninguno. Finalmente, Draco baja poco a poco sus ojos grises y Sophie vuelve a girarse hacia sus compañeros. La satisfacción de la chica termina pronto, al recordar que McGonagall le ha castigado.

El resto del día continúa sin más incidentes. Hermione y Sophie se pasan la tarde en la habitación de Harry, comiendo golosinas los tres. Abajo Ron está teniendo otra sesión de baboseo con su nueva novia Lavender y Hermione no tenía fuerzas para aguantarlo. Después bajan a cenar y, al terminar, Sophie se dirige al despacho de McGonagall, preparada para el castigo.


	8. Las cortinas del primer piso

Subió las escaleras al primer piso y empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la Torre de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, donde estaba el despacho de la profesora.

Nunca había estado en el primer piso de la Torre. La única sala que había en este piso eran algunas aulas en desuso y el despacho de McGonagall y nunca había tenido que ir a su despacho. Es más, nunca había sido castigada. Maldito Malfoy. Esa serpiente era la culpable de que Sophie estuviera castigada. "Aunque no me arrepiento de haberle roto la nariz" pensó, caminando y arrastrando los pies.

Una risita le saca de sus pensamientos. Se para en seco y se gira. Detrás suyo no hay nadie. Bah. Sigue caminando. Pero da dos pasos y vuelve a oirla. Es la risa de una chica. Una suave risita que suena juguetona. Y después un gemido, proveniente de un rincón cubierto con una cortina. Sophie pone cara de asco. ¿A caso no hay suficientes rincones y salas en Hogwarts como para ponerse a hacer sus guarrerias privadas justamente ahí? Acelera un poco el paso, para dejar atrás a la parejita lo antes posible, pero entonces la chica vuelve a soltar un ruido parecido a un gruñido y habla. "Mmm, qué juguetón estás, Draco...". Malfoy.

Tenía que ser justamente el maldito Draco. A Sophie se le enciende la cara de rabia y se acerca a la cortina. Se para un segundo. Respira un momento y relaja el rostro para que no parezca enfadada. Agarra la cortina y tira de ella, poniendo una media sonrisa.

Ve como Pansy Parkinson y Draco se separan rápidamente y como la chica se coloca la falda e intenta cerrarse la camisa. Él, en cambio, mira a Sophie y se apoya contra la pared, con la camisa abierta y el pantalón desabrochado. Lentamente, se sube la cremallera del pantalón gris y sonríe a la bruja con burla.

-Vaya, no sabía que te fuera eso de mirar mientras otros se lo montan.

Pansy, terminando de abrocharse los botones de la camisa, coge su corbata verde y plata del suelo y se la pone. Sophie la mira, un poco divertida.

-Draco, me voy-le dice sin dejar de mirar con odio a la Gryffindor.

Draco, sin prestarle atención, comienza a abrocharse los botones.

-Me va más eso de cortarle el rollo a los exhibicionistas que se ponen a calentarse en público. Y más si hablamos de serpientes de Slytherin como tú-dice mientras le mira la nariz. No queda mas rastro de su golpe que una sombra en la zona nasal. Draco se toca la nariz encima del moratón-. Camina, McGonagall nos espera.

-Sí, cuando antes acabemos con esto mejor. No tengo ganas de aguantarte más tiempo-escupió el rubio, pasando por delante de Sophie mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo.

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco. "Yo si que tengo ganas de perderte de vista, maldito Malfoy. Preferiría aguantar el olor de un troll a tener que aguantarte una hora más."  
McGonagall les esperaba por fuera de su despacho, dirigiéndoles una de esas miradas que a Sophie le ponian los pelos de punta.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Slumber, ¿cuál es el motivo de su tardanza?

Sophie abrió la boca, con la intención de pedir disculpas. No era tan rastrera como para delatar a Malfoy. Pero el chico se le adelantó y le dio a la profesora su propia versión de los hechos.

-Perdone, profesora. Al ir subiendo para dirigirme a su despacho, Sophie me ha detenido a medio camino y ha intentado persuadirme para no asistir. ¡Quería que nos fuéramos a El Lago Negro!

Sophie, sin creerse lo que aquel miserable decía, abrió la boca y le dedicó a Draco una mirada fulminante.

-Asqueroso mentiroso, yo no...

-¡Slumber! Ese lenguaje, Gryffindor, si no quiere que le quite puntos a su casa.

La chica guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirar a Draco intentando fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Bien. Ya les informé de que serían castigados por su... problema este mediodía. Al principio pensé en obligarles a limpiar los establos destinados a los unicornios durante una semana sin magia. Pero lo pensé mejor. Creo, que al ser su incapacidad para llevarse bien la culpable de este problema, el mejor castigo es que tengan que trabajar juntos ordenando el aula de Pociones- "maldita sea" pensó Sophie- toda la noche. No resultará un inconveniente para ninguno de los dos, ya que mañana es sábado y pueden pasarse todo el tiempo que deseen durmiendo.

-Pero...-se quejó Malfoy.

-Nada de peros, Draco-cortó McGonagall.

"Vaya, el castigo hace efecto. Los dos estamos de acuerdo en que esto es una putada."

McGonagall nos condujo al aula de Pociones y abrió la puerta. Al ver el aspecto del aula, a Sophie se le calló el alma al suelo. Alguien había sacado todos los materiales y utensilios, además de todos los libros y las pociones de sus estantes, y lo había colocado todo sobre las mesas, de forma desordenada. Tenían trabajo para toda la noche, sin duda.

Los dos alumnos se giraron hacia la profesora, suplicando con la mirada. Ella les miraba, sonriendo.

-Bien, les he dejado jugo de calabaza, té y algunas pastas encima de la mesa del profesor por si les entra hambre. Después de todo, va a ser una larga noche-dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se paró-. Ah, y les recomiendo que no intenten atravesar esta puerta antes de que amanezca. Buenas noches.

Y desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Los dos jóvenes estaban solos, en silencio, mirando el desastre.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?-dijo Sophie.

Draco la miró, levantando una ceja. Algo le decía a Sophie que no tenía intención de ayudarla.

-No pienso quedarme a ordenar esta mierda, Slumber. Si quieres quedarte, adelante, pero yo me voy ahora mismo- soltó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sophie se había sentado en uno de los asientos de la última fila y jugueteaba con una cuchara de madera.

-Yo que tú no haría eso...-dijo justo antes de que Draco tocara la puerta.

-¿Por?-preguntó el rubio, abriendo mucho los ojos y fingiendo un interés de la forma más sarcastica posible.

-Ya oiste a McGonagall. Dijo que no intentemos salir antes de que amanezca. Y a mi me sonó mas a una advertencia que a una amenaza. Posiblemente haya hechizado la puerta.

-Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, Slumber-escupió y se giró de nuevo a la puerta.

Sophie observaba con la cabeza ladeada. En el mismo instante que Draco tocó la puerta, una chispa rosada salió del picaporte y empujó a Draco, tirándole al suelo.

-Te lo adverti-canturreó Sophie-. Bien, ¿empezamos a trabajar ya o quieres otra descarga?


	9. El aula de Pociones

-Ya te lo he dicho. No pienso ordenar esta mierda-dijo, apoyándose contra la pared y cruzando los brazos.

-Tú mismo, pero te vas a aburrir mucho toda la noche cruzado de brazos.

-Seguro que encuentro alguna forma de entretenerme.

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a una torre de libros. Empezar por ahí sería lo más fácil. Sacó su varita e intentó que estoy se levantaran en el aire, pero no ocurrió nada. Lo intentó de nuevo y, al ver que nada ocurría, frunció el ceño. Oyó la risa de Malfoy detrás de ella. Lo de trabajar sin magia iba en serio. La profesora se las había arreglado para que tuvieran que realizar el trabajo con sus propias manos. Suspiró y agarró el primer libro. "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos". Lo colocó en la estantería y fue hacia el siguiente.

A los veinte minutos ya había completado toda la estantería de los libros de primer curso. Esto era agotador. Y más sola. Miró a Malfoy, que seguía en el mismo sitio, mirándose las uñas, y levantó la cega.

Soltó aire y se dirigió a otro montón de libros. Maldito Malfoy.

El resto de los libros fueron más rápidos de ordenar, ya que la mayoría no estaban en el aula y los tenían los alumnos en sus habitaciones para estudiar. Satisfecha por haber terminado con parte del trabajo, miró la habitación. Comenzó ordenando los calderos, aunque le costaba desplazarlos, debido al peso. Uno de ellos se le resbala y casi le cae en el pie. Detras escucha a Malfoy riendo y le dedica una mirada llena de odio. El chico sigue mirandose las uñas mientras sonrie. Sophie no lo soporta más. Agarra una de las cucharas de madera y se la lanza a Draco, dándole en la cabeza.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás loca? ¡Eso duele, pedazo de estúpida!

-¡Me importa una mierda! Ponte a ayudarme de una maldita vez o te juro que...

-¿Me juras qué, Slumber? -le mira desafiante.  
-Te juro que me pasaré la noche rompiéndote la nariz toda la noche a base de patadas, Malfoy. Y aquí no está Harry para detenerme ni tu novia para ayudarte.

-Antes de que me vuelvas a tocar, te maldeciré.

-Malfoy, espabila. Estamos sin magia. Prueba, adelante- le invita la chica, extendiendo los brazos-. Tus únicas alternativas son ayudarme o defenderte durante toda la noche. Y dudo que consigas esquivar golpes durante 10 horas.

Malfoy la mira un segundo, dudando. Gruñe y se acerca a Sophie, cogiendo el caldero que casi le escacha el pie y colocándolo en su sitio.

-Gracias-masculla Sophie.

-¿Ordenamos las plantas primero?-pregunta sin mirarla.

-Sí, vale... Está bien.

Y se acercan a las plantas. Mientras Sophie las coloca en el estante, Draco se las alcanza, ahorrando mucho tiempo. Después de una hora se dividen las plantas por orden alfabético y las amontonan según su nombre.

Cuando terminan, Sophie comienza a pasarle las plantas que empiezan por la A para que Draco las coloque. Después por la B, C... En otra hora han terminado de ordenar las plantas.

No intercambian una sola palabra. Trabajan en equipo, pero guardando silencio. Comienzan a ordenar las pociones. En su mayoría son remedios tontos y trabajos que han realizado los alumnos. Solo algunas tienen aspecto de ser hechas por el profesor.

-Poción alisadora...-lee Draco en voz alta.

-Es para que el pelo, te lo alisa.

Draco la mira, con la ceja levantada.

-¿En serio hay una poción para eso?

-Es cómoda para peinarse-dice Sophie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya estupidez.

Siguen ordenando en silencio. ¿Filtros de Amor? ¿En qué clase han mandado preparar filtros de Amor? Y Solución de Hipo. Esto parece una broma. Ni que fuera Sortilegios Weasley.

-Vaya, Slumber, ¿por qué no me contaste que hay una poción para defenderse de ti?- dice mientras sostiene en alto un pequeño frasco con un líquido marrón claro. "Poción para Arpías, qué agudo Malfoy"

Sophie le devuelve el golpe levantando un frasco con un líquido verde ácido: poción reductora.

-¡Uy, mira! Si es lo que usaron en tu cerebro para que fueras tan imbécil.

-Qué graciosa eres. ¿Ese humor te lo ha enseñado tus nuevos amiguitos?

-No, lo heredé de mi padre. Igual que tú heredaste del tuyo esa repugnante forma de ver el mundo.

-Lo que tú consideras una "repugnante forma de ver el mundo" yo lo llamo saber elegir bien con quién me junto.

Fin de la tregua.

-¿Ah sí? Y los mortífagos son una buena compañía, ¿no?

-Qué sabrás tú de los Mortífagos...-dice Draco, apretando los dientes.

-Sé lo necesario. Y sé que tu familia está bastante relacionada con ello. Tu tía, tu padre... Incluso tu madre. Todos lo saben, Malfoy. Y se rumorea que tú también te has unido a Voldemort.

Draco se levanta bruscamente, tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado hacia atrás y volcándola. Se acerca de forma rápida a Sophie y la empuja contra la pared, agarrando la muñeca de la chica muy fuerte. Está a escasos centrímetos de Sophie y no para de mirarla, con los ojos llenos de furia y rabia.

-Tú no sabes nada... No tienes ni puta idea de nada-murmura entre dientes-. ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que se dice, que no soy consciente de que estoy tachado de seguidor de Voldemort? La gente habla sin saber. Y tú igual. Te crees muy lista, muy buena persona, ¿no? Vienes de una buena familia de magos, aurores de buena reputación, y por eso te crees en derecho de despotricar sobre mi. Pero te digo una cosa, si fuera cierto lo que dicen de mi, no estás demostrando ser muy inteligente. Dime, Slumber, si soy un mortífago, ¿qué me impide matarte aquí mismo?

Sophie guarda silencio. Draco está realmente enfadado. Está rabioso. Y no para de aprentarle la muñeca. Sophie dirige la mirada a su muñeca, intentando moverla.

Draco se da cuenta y afloja, soltándola. La chica vuelve a subir la mirada y ve que el Slytherin ha bajado la mirada.

-Yo... Lo siento. No quería decir lo que he dicho.

Malfoy suelta una breve risa, cansado.

-Lo que tú digas, Sumber. Terminemos este trabajo cuanto antes.

Y continuan ordenando, pero esta vez por separado. Sophie no puede dejar de mirar a Draco, que trabaja con los hombros caídos. Ha sido cruel. Dura. Incluso para Draco. Él se gira, para coger un puñado de cucharas y goteros, y ve a Sophie mirándole, con cara de preocupación. La chica baja la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, y continua ordenando los frascos vacíos dentro de un armario.

Ya son las cuatro y el aula es fría. Sophie se entremece y baja las mangas de su camisa. "Debería de haber cogido la túnica" piensa, arrepintiéndose.

Mira a su alrededor. Ya solo les quedan un par de instrumentos y habrán terminado. Media hora a lo sumo. Por un momento se alegra, después se espanta. ¿Qué va a hacer cuando terminen de trabajar? ¿Sentarse a esperar a que amanezca? No lo piensa más y continua con el trabajo.

Veinte minutos después, Sophie y Draco tropiezan para coger el último utensilio a la vez. Se miran un momento y al segundo Draco lo agarra y lo coloca.

Sophie se sienta al lado de la ventana y recoge las rodillas, apoyando la barbilla en ellas. Observa a Malfoy moverse por la habitación y coger un vaso de jugo de calabaza. En ningún momento la mira directamente, pero le ve mirandola de reojo y apretando la mandíbula.

-Malfoy.

-¿Qué?-dice sin mirarla.

-Perdona por lo de antes, de verdad.

-¿De verdad crees que me importa lo que pienses de mí o lo que puedas decirme? No seas tan patética y deja de pedirme perdón. Me produces risa.

-Eres un completo gilipollas-dice la chica enfadada y gira el rostro, mirando por la ventana.

Nota a Malfoy mirándole quieto frente a ella. Al rato se sienta al lado de Sophie, apoyando la espalda contra la ventana y estirando las piernas. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Sophie le mira de reojo. Tiene los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sabes? Sí que me importa que todo el mundo crea que soy como... Bueno, como el resto de mi familia. Todo el mundo me considera mala persona. No les culpo. Siempre me he comportado como un verdadero cabrón con todo el mundo. Supongo que ha sido mi educación-suspira. Sophie lo mira-. Pero... ¿Voldemort? ¿Tan malvado parezco?

Parece apunto de llorar. Sophie le toca el pelo y se lo acaricia, suavemente.

-Yo no te consideraba mala persona. Por lo menos hasta hace unas semanas. Conmigo nunca habías sido malo, a veces habías sido agradable...-dice, pensando en el Baile de Navidad. Ella fue con uno de los alumnos del Instituto Durmstrang. A medianoche, Karl, el chico, le propuso ir a pasear. El muy cerdo intentó meterle mano y Sophie se resistió. Entonces apareció Draco y, utilizando un hechizo no verbal, empujó a Karl lejos de Sophie. Después lo paralizó y agarró a Sophie del brazo, llevándola lejos de allí. Le preguntó si estaba bien y la acompañó hasta el séptimo piso. Después, sin decir una palabra, desapareció escaleras abajo-. Después empezaste a hacer el capullo conmigo también y di por hecho que si que era verdad que eras un arrogante y un niñato. Pero la verdad, no creo que seas así, solo creo que es un escudo. O una máscara.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en Sophie. Sin dejar de mirarla agarra la mano que Sophie tenía en su cabeza y la baja hasta su rodilla. Permanece así, mirándola y sujetándole la mano.

-¿Sabes por qué no me metía contigo?

-¿Porque era demasiado invisible?

-Porque no me juzgaste desde el principio como todos. No me mirabas con asco, ni miedo, ni siquiera con admiración como hacían los pelotas de Slytherin. Simplemente, si nos cruzábamos por el pasillo, me dedicabas una sonrisa y seguías tu camino. Eres la única Gryffindor que era agradable conmigo. Agradable como se es con alguien a quien no conoces. Me tratabas como a un compañero más. Y eso me gustaba.

Sophie le mira y le dedica una sonrisa.

-Justo esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué hizo que empezaras a tratarme así, entonces?

Draco tensó la mandíbula y soltó su mano.

-Voy a ver si ya podemos salir-dijo levantándose.

No quedaba mucho para que amaneciera y ya habían terminado el trabajo. Tal vez ya podían irse a dormir. Sophie estaba agotada.

La puerta le dio otro calambrazo a Draco, que masculló un "mierda" mientras se incorporaba. Sophie le siguió con la mirada mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo de la clase y se ponía a juguetear con su anillo. Se había acabado el momento amable de Draco Malfoy.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos casi involuntariamente.


	10. La Sala Común

Sophie se despertó sobresaltada. Se había quedado dormida en el aula de Pociones. Ya era de día y la luz le molestaba. Se incorporó y miró extrañada la túnica que le cubría. En frente suyo, Draco la miraba desde el mismo sitio donde anoche se había visto.

-Estabas temblado-explicó-. Era molesto notar tus dientes castañear.

Sophie obvió el comentario. Estaba claro que el Draco que odiaba había vuelto.

-¿Ya podemos salir?

-Sí.

Le miró, extrañada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

-Solo quería esperar a que te despertaras, para dejarte un par de cosas claras.

La chica se levantó y esperó a que Draco comenzara a hablar.

-Todo eso que te dije anoche, olvidalo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tenía sueño y frío y dije la primera gilipollez que se me pasó por la cabeza. Pero no creo que seas diferente, Slumber. No eres más que otra Gryffindor estúpida. Si dije todo lo que dije, era porque intentaba echar un polvo. Eran muchas horas las que nos quedaban y algo había que hacer. Pero me di cuenta de que ni para eso me podría interesar una Gryffindor. Y menos una como tú, un bicho raro amiga de una sangre sucia y compañía. Asi que hazte un favor a ti misma y haz como si esta noche no hubiera sucedido.

Sophie se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el té (ya helado) y el jugo de calabaza. Lleno un vaso con el líquido naranja y se acercó a Malfoy. Le derrama el contenido en la cabeza y le susurra:

-Olvidado, Malfoy.

Se dirige a la puerta y se para antes de salir. Se gira hacia Draco, que la mira mientras se retira el líquido de la cara, con expresión de asco.

-Ah, tampoco creas que para mi tuvo mucha importancia toda esa sensiblería. Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy así con todo el mundo. Está en mi naturaleza ser agradable, incluso con imbéciles como tú.

Y diciendo esto, le tira la túnica al suelo y desaparece por el pasillo. Deseando llegar al séptimo piso y meterse en la cama.

Cuando llega al cuadro de la gorda, mira el reloj. Son las ocho de la mañana, asi que, posiblemente, muchos Gryffindor ya estén levantados. Y no se equivoca. La sala común está llena de alumnos vestidos de calle. Al ser fin de semana, posiblemente vayan a Hogsmeade a pasar el día. Algunos le saludan y otros la miran, conscientes de que acaba de llegar y que ha pasado la noche fuera. Ginny se acerca hacia ella.

-¡Sophie! No me puedo creer que McGonagall te mantuviera toda la noche castigada. ¿Qué castigo os puso?

-Ordenar de arriba abajo toda el aula de pociones sin magia. Ha sido agotador.

-Y con Malfoy, ha tenido que ser horrible.

"Si tú supieras" piensa.

-Hermione, las gemelas, Katie y yo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade. ¿Te vienes?

-La verdad es que me apetece dormir, estoy agotada.

-Bueno-le sonríe Ginny-, descansa y vente por la tarde un rato, ¿vale? Harry se pasará por la tarde, avísalo y venís juntos.

Sophie le dedica una sonrisa cansada y sube a su dormitorio. Las chicas están de un lado para otro, preparándose para pasar el día fuera. "Al menos tendré tranquilidad y podré descansar".

-¡Caray, Sophie! ¿Acabas de llegar? McGonagall se ha pasado con el castigo-le dice Parvati.

En ese momento Hermione sale del baño y, al ver a Sophie, abre la boca de sorpresa.

-¡Sophie! ¿No has dormido en toda la noche? -dice acercándose a ella-. Y supongo que te has saltado el desayuno-hace una mueca cuando la chica asiente-. Anda ven conmigo abajo. Tengo un paquete de galletas de mantequilla en el bolso y hay algo de té. Chicas-dice, en el momento que entra Ginny- id yendo a la salida mientras acompaño a Sophie.

Las chicas salen y Hermione coge su chaqueta de encima de su cama. Sophie, mientras, se ha cambiado de ropa y se ha puesto un pijama. Piensa pasarse el día en la cama. Tal vez por la tarde, si se encuentra más descansada, le proponga a Harry ir juntos.

Bajan a la sala común y se cruzan con Ron y Lavender, que salen del dormitorio de los chicos. Hermione, al verlos tan pegados como siempre, pone cara de asco, pero Sophie le da un codazo para que disimule y la chica sustituye su mueca por una sonrisa forzada.

-Hooooola chicas. Ro-ro y yo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade, ¿os veís? Ups, veo que tú no vas, Sophie. ¿Y eso?

"Esta chica es tonta. Creo que es la única que no sabía lo de mi castigo"

-Estoy cansada y voy a dormir-le sonríe Sophie con suficiencia.

La pareja sigue su camino y Hermione pone los ojos en blanco mientras remeda a Lavender en voz baja. Las chicas se ríen y Sophie se sienta en el sillón cuando Hermione coge su bolso y una taza de té humeante y le tiende a Sophie las galletas y el té.

-Gracias, Herms.

-De nada. ¿Estás bien? Aparte de cansada, claro.

Sophie le narra lo acontencido anoche, desde el momento de la cortina hasta por la mañana, solo que alterando un poco lo sucedido. No le habla sobre la conversación que tuvieron ni la túnica que le prestó Draco, solamente que tuvieron que trabajar en equipo y que acabó harta de los insultos de Malfoy, llegando esta mañana a tirarle el jugo de calabaza. Harry baja las escaleras justo en el momento que Sophie está narrando la última parte.

-...entonces me harté y le tiré el jugo de calabaza por todo el pelo-cuenta.

-¡¿En SU pelo?!-ríe Hermione-Oh Dios, me imagino su cara de horror. Eres maravillosa.

-¿A Malfoy?-pregunta Harry, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Ah hola, Harry-le sonríe la bruja-. Sí, Sophie bañó al hurón en líquido naranja.

Y empieza a reirse otra vez.

-Bueno chicos, me voy que me están esperando. Os espero esta tarde, ¿eh? No me dejéis sola con Ron y Lavender, por favor- les guiña un ojo y sale de la Sala Común.

Se quedan solos y Harry la mira, sonriéndole de esa forma inocente que él sonríe. La chica le devuelve la sonrisa y se acomoda en el sillón.

-¿Queda algún chico?-le pregunta.

-No, todos se han ido. ¿Y chicas?-Sophie niega con la cabeza-. Vaya, nos hemos quedado solos. Se nota que es el primer fin de semana libre. ¿A la tarde te apetece que vayamos?

-Si estoy descansada, sí. Aún no he dormido-"bueno, menos ese par de horas en el suelo del aula".

-Entonces deberías ir a descansar. ¿Fue duro aguantar a Malfoy toda la noche?

"No te haces una idea."

-Un poco. Bueno-dice levatándose-me voy a la cama- se para en seco delante de Harry-. ¿Tú por qué no has ido?

Harry se encoge de hombros.

-Hermione me dijo esta mañana que no habías vuelto en toda la noche y supuse que seguías castigada y que te querrías quedar durmiendo por la mañana. Así que me quedé, para que no estuvieras tú sola en la Sala Común.  
Sophie le sonríe cálidamente. Es adorable.

-Muchas gracias... Pero mientras yo duermo ¿qué vas a hacer tú aquí solo?

-Leer... Aunque Hermione piensa que voy a estudiar-se ríe.

Sophie se queda callada un momento. Se le ha ocurrido una idea, pero le da un poco de verguenza proponersela a Harry. Se muerde el labio.

-Oye, Harry... ¿Qué te parece si, para que ninguno de los dos esté solo, duermo aquí, contigo, mientras tú lees?

-¿Pretendes dormir en un sillón?-Harry parece divertido.

-Te diría de subir a mi habitación, pero ya sabes, el hechizo no te deja.

-Pues subamos a la mía. Puedes descansar en mi cama todo el tiempo que te apetezca.

Tímidamente, agarró la mano de la bruja y tiró un poco de ella, subiéndola al dormitorio.


	11. La habitación de los chicos

La habitación de los chicos no era muy diferente a la de las chicas, solo un poco más desordenada. Y olía un poco mal. Harry se percató y abre la ventana, ventilando la habitación. Sophie se acerca a la cama que tiene a los pies el baúl con sus iniciales: H.P. Harry no ha hecho la cama y aún están revueltas de anoche.

Sophie, mientras Harry quita un par de cosas del suelo, intentando ordenar un poco la habitació, se acerca a la mesilla y coge el libro que hay en ella. "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" lee. Se gira y le sonríe al mago, sosteniendo el libro en alto.

-A Hermione le va a encantar lo que está "estudiando", señor Potter.

-No te chivarás-contesta el chico, acercándose a Sophie.

-Mmm... ¿por qué no?-le contesta, pícara.

-Porque si lo haces...-empieza el mago, parándose delante de Sophie- ¡te haré cosquillas hasta que explotes!-grita, riéndo, mientras se lanza sobre la chica, haciéndola caer en la cama. La chica se retorcía y gritaba entre risas, mientras él no paraba de hacerle cosquillas. Sophie logra agarrarle las manos y, con un impulso, gira al chico, poniendole boca arriba y sentándose sobre él. Sin soltarle las manos, le mira fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, pero sin parar de reír.

-Como vuelvas a hacerme cosquillas te mataré, Potter.

-Vaya, ¿ahora me llamas por mi apellido?-le pica el chico-. Ponte a la cola, hay mucha gente que quiere matarme antes que tú.

Sophie le da un puñetazo suavemente en el hombro.

-No me gusta que bromees con esas cosas.

-¿Con las cosquillas?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-dice seria la chica, soltándolo y sentandose en el borde de la cama.

Harry se incorpora y se sienta a su lado. Apoya la cabeza en su hombro, sin hacer fuerza apenas.

-Sof, sabes que es broma-le dice, apretando la mano de la chica-. Además, te tengo a ti para que me los quites a todos de encima. ¿No te has planteado ser guardaespaldas de brujos importantes? Se te da bien.

-Cállate-le contesta, sonriendo y empujandole con el hombro. Después vuelve a bajar la cabeza-. No quiero tener que volver a salvarte la vida, Harry...

-Ni yo que tengas que hacerlo. No quiero que te pongas en peligro, Sophie-le agarra la barbilla y la gira hacia ella, cariñosamente-. Si algo te pasara yo... Yo no me lo perdonaría.

Se miran fijamente, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Nota la respiración de Harry, nerviosa.

Entonces alguien tose desde la puerta.

Neville.

-Per-perdón-titubea-. Vengo a buscar mi abrigo. Ya me iba-. Agarra su abrigo rápidamente y sale. Se le escucha gritando perdón desde la escalera.

Harry se aclara la garganta y destensa los hombros.

-Supongo que estarás cansada-le dice, amablemente-. Anda, no quiero que mueras de sueño por mi culpa. Duerme, te despierto para ir a comer.

Sophie le sonrie y se mete en la cama. Las sábanas están frías, pero enseguida se calientan. Es muy cómoda y llena de cogines, muy acogedora. Sophie cierra los ojos y el último pensamiento que recuerda es que las sábanas huelen a Harry.

Sueña que está en el Bosque Prohibido. Es de día y el sol se cuela entre los árboles. Pasea, sola. Se siente bien. A lo lejos ve a alguien. Harry. Le saluda y le hace gestos con la mano, para que se acerque. Lleva una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas y algunos botones abiertos, un pantalón beige. No lleva las gafas puestas y sus ojos brillan mucho. Le sonríe cuando Sophie se acerca y le agarra de la mano. Con la otra le acaricia la mejilla. Tiene la mano cálida, es reconfortante. La expresión de Harry cambia, mirando detrás de Sophie. Ella se gira y ve a Draco. Parece todo lo contrario a Harry. Lleva una camisa negra abrochada hasta el cuello, donde cae una corbata negra también. Mete las mano en un pantalón negro con la chaqueta a juego. Su piel pálida y su pelo rubio destacan bajo esa ropa negra, que cae sobre su cuerpo como hecha a medida. Posiblemente sea hecha a medida. Es increíblemente atractivo. Parece un ángel. Un ángel oscuro que la mira con sus ojos grises, invitándola a acercarse a él. Sophie siente el impulso de acercarse a él. Empieza a caminar, pero algo la detiene. Harry sigue agarrándola y la mira, suplicándole con la mirada que no se vaya, que se quede a su lado. Sophie le mira, Draco parece un ángel oscuro, pero Harry parece un ángel, uno de los buenos, con esa ropa clara y su mirada dulce. La chica los mira a los dos. De repente es de noche. Draco se ha acercado y le sujeta por el codo izquierdo. Harry le acaricia la muñeca izquierda. La bruja se siente confusa. De repente, Harry la suelta y Draco la agarra fuertemente entre sus brazos. Oye a Harry llamándola, pero al girarse no lo ve por ninguna parte. Harry sigue llamandole y, por alguna razón, sabe que está en peligro. Pero Draco no deja que se mueva, aunque realmente ella tampoco lo intenta.

Se despierta, algo sobresaltada. Está apoyada en el hombro de Harry, que se ha quedado dormido leyendo.

No se oye nada. Seguramente seguirán solos. Se incorpora y mira el reloj. Es la una, ha dormido suficiente. Mira al mago, dormir profundamente con la boca ligeramente abierta y le resulta gracioso. Se acerca a su cara y, muy despacio, le agarra la nariz. Harry abre los ojos de golpe y mira Sophie, que se ríe a su lado.

-Buenos días dormilón.

-Se supone que era yo quien tenía que despertarte a ti -se burla el mago.

-Si esperamos por ti, llegamos a la comida de mañana. Anda, vamos. Tengo hambre -dice, pellizcándole un cachete.

Sophie desaparece un momento a su habitación, para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando baja, Harry la espera en el salón, mirando el tablón de anuncios. Al ver a la chica le sonríe y salen al pasillo, bajando las escaleras en dirección al Gran Comedor.


	12. El lago

Entraron en el Gran Comedor hablando de Quidditch. Miraron al frente. El Comedor estaba prácticamente vacío (en comparación a la cantidad de alumnos que solía haber). Hufflepuff contaba con unos veinte alumnos, todos de cursos superiores, que estaban leyendo mientras comían. En Ravenclaw había diez alumnos que Sophie contó. Seis eran de quinto y el resto de primero o segundo, posiblemente castigados sin ir Hogsmeade. Slytherin y Gryffindor eran las más radicales. Mientras que la mesa de los leones estaba completamente vacía (a excepción de Harry y Sophie), en Slytherin solo estaban cinco alumnos de los primeros cursos (mirando con odio a los de Ravenclaw, lo que hizo suponer a Sophie que realmente estaban castigados a causa de una pelea) y un par de alumnos mayores: Daphne Greengrass charlaba animadamente con un chico de último curso que Sophie no conocía. En una esquina, algo apartado y sin mirar al resto, Draco Malfoy sostenía el tenedor mientras masticaba, no muy encantado con la comida. Ni siquiera vio a Sophie (o la ignoró) cuando esta entró y se sentó al lado de Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Malfoy tampoco ha ido a Hogsmeade...-dijo Harry.

-Sí, ¿y?-preguntó Sophie, sin saber hacia donde iba su amigo.

-Creo que trama algo. Algo relacionado con Vold...

-Harry-le cortó-. Sé lo que estás pensando pero no tiene sentido. Draco es un malcriado y un cínico arrogante pero ¿un mortífago? Eso son palabras mayores...-Sophie miró a su al rededor, nerviosa por que alguien les escuchara-. Venga, vayámos a dar una vuelta. Este no es el sitio más indicado para hablar.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lago. Se sentaron en la orilla, donde nadie podía escucharlos, y retomaron la conversación.

-Sophie, sé lo que me digo. El padre de Malfoy es un mortífago, su tía es una mortífaga...

-¿Y qué? Bellatrix también es la tía de Tonks. Y ella no es mortífaga.

-Es diferente , Sophie...

-No, no lo es. Estás acusando a Malfoy de ser mortífago porque su familia lo es.

Harry clavó la mirada en los ojos encendidos de Sophie.

-¿Estás defendiendo a Malfoy?

Sophie se quedó pálida. Sonaba justamente como si estuviera defendiendo a ese maldito.

-Yo... -dijo, intentando defenderse-. ¡No! Es solo que creo que, si lo acusas de algo como eso, deberías tener pruebas.

-Tengo pruebas. Si me dejaras hablar, Sophie, te lo contaría.

La chica guardó silencio, expectante por escuchar las pruebas que tenía su amigo contra Draco.

-Antes de empezar el curso vi a Draco entrar con su madre a Borgin a Burkes. Allí había varios mortífagos. Parecía una especie de reunión.

-¿Eso es todo?-Sophie volvió a arrepentirse de sus palabras, pues nuevamente habían sonado como si intentara defender a Malfoy.

-El primer día de clase, ¿te acuerdas que aparecí lleno de sangre y que dijo que Malfoy me había roto la nariz?-Sophie asiente. Claro que lo recuerda, fue el día que le salvó la vida. Aunque claro, para él ese tipo de aventuras eran plato de todos los días-. Pues me la rompió porque me pilló en su compartimento del tren, espiando sus conversaciones. Le estaba diciendo a los otros Slytherin algo muy raro...

-Harry-le para su amiga, poniendole la mano en la boca-. Mira, no defiendo a Malfoy, claramente, pero esto no tiene ningún sentido. Si fuera un mortífago no estaría en Hogwarts. Déjalo ya-dice. Después le quita la mano de la boca y la posa en su mejilla-, porfavor.

Harry le acaricia la mano que ella tiene sobre su mejilla y, suspirando, le hace un gesto con la cara, expresandole a su amiga que ella gana. Harry le mira, con sus ojos verdes puestos en ella. Tienen unos ojos parecidos. Pero los de él brillan de una forma diferente, expresando todo el sufrimiento de años. Todas las perdidas. Sophie recuerda las historias que se contaron el año pasado sobre Harry. Nadie creía que Voldemort había vuelto y consideraban a Harry un mentiroso culpable de la muerte de Cedric. En la familia Slumber sí creyeron a Harry. David y Eileen Slumber, los padres de Sophie, son aurores. El año pasado comenzaron a producirse muchas muertes y desapariciones. Todas relacionadas con hijos de muggles y magos que habían traicionado de alguna manera a Voldemort. Era evidente que estaba volviendo.

Después, por alguna razón, comenzaron a creerle. Y crearon el Ejército de Dumbledor. Sophie no se apuntó. Sus padres habían sido atacados por un grupo de mortífagos y estaban muy graves. Sophie se pasó la mitad del tiempo del curso en San Mungo y la otra mitad en la biblioteca poniéndose al día con las clases. Aún así, estaba atenta a que Umbridge no descubriera al grupo y siempre despistaba a la Brigada Inquisitorial. El día que les delataron, Sophie vio a Marietta Edgecombe con la Brigada y corrió a la Sala de los Menesteres para avisarles, pero ellos llegaron antes.

Sus padres le contaron lo ocurrido en el Ministerio. Cuando se lo contaron, lo primero en lo que Sophie pensó fue en Harry. En como había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba. A manos de Bellatrix. El odio que Harry siente hacia los Malfoy va mas allá de lo que Sophie pueda llegar a entender (o sentir) nunca.

Harry ve la cara de Sophie de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿En qué piensas?

-En tu vida-dice sin pensar. Rápidamente se da cuenta y se apresura a dar una explciación-. Quiero decir... eres famoso desde antes de que tú mismo lo supieras. Te has visto al borde de la muerte mil veces y... has perdido a...

-Mi familia. Puedes decirlo, Sophie, no te preocupes.

-A lo que me refiero, es que, aún habiendo sufrido tanto-dice suavizando su voz, mostrando dolor en ella-sigues siendo tan correcto y amable. Y sonriendo. Eres tan fuerte... Y yo, una chica con una vida fácil, que no sabe nada de ti, te recrimino por acusar a alguien de ser un mortífago...

-En el fondo tienes razón. No tengo pruebas-le acaricia el pelo-. ¿Por qué pensabas en todo esto?

-No lo sé, me vino a la mente al pensar en el Ejécirto de Dumbledor.

-¿Por qué no te apuntaste? ¿No nos creías?

-¿¡Qué!? Claro que te creía. Desde el primer día Harry. Yo y toda mi familia. Pero a mis padres les atacaron unos mortífagos un par de días antes de la primera reunión y me pasé todo el curso con ellos o estudiando.

-¿Tus padres?

-Son aurores.

-Claro... Los Slumber. Son grandes personas, Sophie. Estuvieron en la primera Orden del Fénix, ¿verdad?

-Sí, son fieles seguidores de Dumbledor. Y de ti-se ríe-. Después tuvieron a mi hermano y a mi y no fueron capaces de volver a la Orden...

-No les culpo. Tenían miedo por ti y por tu hermano. Sirius decía que eran unas personas fuertes y muy valientes...

-Ellos también hablaban de Sirius. Nunca me dejaron creer que era un asesino. Nunca. Cualquier periódico que caía en mis manos que ponía algo malo sobre Sirius, me lo arrancaban de entre los dedos y me contaban una y otra vez la verdadera persona que era Sirius Black. Aún no entiendo como, siendo tan rebeldes como son, siguen trabajando de aurores y como siguen con vida...

-¿Temes por ellos?

-Mi hermano y yo siempre hemos sido conscientes del peligro al que estaban sometidos mis padres, habiendo luchado contra Voldemort y siendo aurores. Pero desde el año pasado temo mucho mas por ellos. Casi los matan esos...

-Sé lo que se siente-le susurra el chico, bajando la mirada. Sophie le toma la mano y le mira. Está tan palido-. Lo de perder a quien quieres. Pero supongo que tiene su parte buena. Ese miedo, digo. Significa que tienes a gente que te importa y que le importas. No todo el mundo puede decir eso, Sophie.

-Lo sé-apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él y mira el lago, tranquilo y oscuro, como siempre.

-¿Te apetece ir a Hogsmeade?

-No tengo muchas ganas-suspira-. Pero les dije que iría. ¿Y a ti?

-Prometerle a Ron que iría fue la única manera de que esta mañana me dejara en paz.

Ambos se ríen y se levantan, para ir a cambiarse a su habitación. Por el camino, Harry le cuenta cosas de Sirius, de la Orden y de sus tíos muggles.

De camino a Hogsmeade, Sophie le habla sobre sus padres y su hermano, de la muerte de sus abuelos en manos de los mortífagos y de lo orgullosos que están sus padres de que Sophie quiera ser aurora.

-La verdad es que serías una buena aurora.

-No creas que ellos piensan igual. Se sienten orgullosos de que su hija admire su trabajo, pero tienen miedo. Siempre me han visto como una niña delicada e incapaz de defenderse por si misma. No creen que tenga las agallas suficientes para ser aurora...

-Pues yo creo que se equivocan. La Sophie que me salvó la vida en el Bosque Prohibido y la Sophie que se lanzó sobre Draco Malfoy porque se metió con sus amigos no tiene nada de indefensa.

-No creo que sean buenos ejemplos que ponerles-se ríe-. Pero gracias. Quién sabe. Tal vez acabemos trabajando juntos.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade, que estaba lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts entrando y saliendo de las tiendas y paseando por las calles. Al fondo, cerca de Las Tres Escobas, pudieron ver a Ginny con Dean Thomas y Hermione. Se dirigieron a su encuentro y Sophie pudo distinguir la cara de alivio que se le puso a su amiga al verla aparecer. Posiblemente llevaba toda la tarde aguantando las parejas.

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Sophie, Harry! ¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó Ginny.

-La verdad es que sí. He dormido de maravilla-dice, mirando de reojo a Harry. Le ve soltar una sonrisa y se pone algo roja.

-Ibamos a reunirnos con Ron para tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Entramos?

Dentro estaba Ron esperando en una mesa. Lo sorprendente era que estaba solo. Sin Lavender. Sophie miró de reojo a Hermione y vio como soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

Pronto anocheció y volvieron a Hogwarts. A Hermione y Ron les tocaba esta noche vigilar los pasillos con los prefectos de Huflepuff y se despidieron de ellos. Dean, Harry y las dos chicas subieron a la Sala Común. Ginny y Dean, después de un rato, suben a la habitación del chico, buscando un poco de intimidad.

-Me da que vas a tener que quedarte aquí abajo un rato, ¿eh?- se burla Sophie-. No te preocupes, te haré compañía. Pero, a cambio, tendrás que contarme alguna de tus aventuras.

-¿Quieres oir mis "aventuras"?-dijo el chico, pintando las comillas en el aire.

-Eres el mago mas famoso de todos los tiempos, claro que quiero oir tus aventuras.

-Está bien... ¿Qué te parece si te cuento la historia de la primera vez que vimos a Fluffy?

Harry empieza a narrarle la historia de cómo descubrieron la piedra filosofal y Sophie escucha, atenta, e incluso le hace preguntas. Más tarde le habla del basilisco y las arañas gigantes, de la sección prohibida y del Sauce Boxeador.

-¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Has estado cerca del Sauce Boxeador? Yo nunca me he acercado siquiera...-mira a Harry, duditativa-Harry, ¿hacemos una locura?


	13. Hacia el Sauce Boxeador

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí. Nunca he hecho algo así. Venga, te echo una carrera.

Harry y Sophie salieron de la Sala Común y corrieron, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, hacia donde se encontraba el Sauce Boxeador. Salieron del castillo, riendo en voz baja y esquivando a los prefectos. Corrieron, de la mano tirando uno del otro, por los jardines de Hogwarts. Al llegar a una colina, Sophie empujó a Harry y rodaron colina abajo. Se levantaron corriendo, intentando adelantarse mutuamente. La chica se agarró al hombro del chico y se subió a sus espaldas, sin parar de reirse. Harry la agarró y siguieron dirigiéndose al Sauce, riendo ya sin tanto cuidado con el silencio. Sophie, al ver el Sauce Boxeador al fondo, se bajó de las espaldas de Harry e intentó dejarlo atrás, pero Harry le agarró de la manga de la chaqueta para conseguir adelantarle. Sophie, al notar el tirón, se quitó la chaqueta y Harry se quedó con ella en la mano mientras la bruja seguía corriendo. Corrió más rápido y la alcanzó, tirándola al suelo. Volvieron a rodar mientras Harry le agarraba. Al llegar al final de la colina, Harry empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Sophie, encima de ella. La chica le agarró las manos, intentando que parara, y tiró de él, haciendolo girar y quedándose ella encima. Esto provocó que se quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia uno del otro.

Sophie soltó las manos del chico y ambos dejaron de reir. Sus ojos estaban puestos unos en los otros. Él le miraba con esos ojos verdes a los verdes de Sophie. Sus respiraciones, entrecortadas por la carrera y las risas, se mezclaban. Sophie apoyó las manos a la altura de los hombros de Harry. Notaba el pulso acelerado de él y él tenía que sentir el suyo, igual de nervioso. Parecía como si la distancia entre ellos cada vez fuera menos. Tal vez era así. Tal vez Sophie se iba acercando cada vez mas a su boca, inconscientemente. Estaban tan cerca... Harry levantó una de sus manos y le acarició la mejilla, mas suave de lo que nunca lo habia hecho.

Entonces un destello separa a Harry y Sophie, lanzando a cada uno a un par de metros de distancia. Mira colina arriba y ve a Draco bajando por ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Malfoy?

-No, Potter. La pregunta es qué haceis vosotros dos aquí. Creo que hay dos Gryffindor que se han metido en problemas. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor...de cada uno.

-¿Y era necesario que nos lanzaras por los aires?-le grita Sophie.

-¿Te ha molestado que te separara de Potter?-le dice el Slytherin, cínicamente.

-¿Te ha molestado a ti que estuvieramos tan juntos?-contraataca la chica.

Para sorpresa de Sophie, Malfoy tensa la mandíbula y se queda en silencio un momento.

-Además, serás prefecto. Pero tenía entendido que hoy les tocaba a Huflepuff y Gryffindor. Y estos terrenos están lejos del castillo, que es donde supuestamente debes estar tú también-continúa la chica.

Se levanta del suelo y se dirige a Harry. Draco sigue en silencio.

-Vamonos Harry, este imbécil solo quería ver si podía joderme un poco más hoy.

Harry le coge de la mano y se alejan. Está sorprendido. Es la primera vez que Draco no se enfrenta con él directamente. Y es la primera vez que ve como se queda sin palabras. Sophie hace el camino de regreso sin hablar. Cuando llegan a la Sala Común, se dirige a las escaleras de las chicas, aún muy enfadada con Draco, pero Harry le agarra de la mano antes de que pueda empezar a subir. Harry. Sophie casi se había olvidado de que estaba ahí.

-Lo siento, Harry...- se disculpa, girandose hacia él- Solo quería un poco de diversión. Hacer el tonto alguna vez. Ver el Sauce... Explorar. No sé... Y ahora he hecho que Gryffindor pierda puntos, otra vez.

-No es tu culpa, Sophie. Ese imbécil de Malfoy me la tiene jurada. No te preocupes.

-Harry yo... quiero irme a la cama. Lo siento.

Harry asiente y le suelta la mano. La chica se despide de él y sube a su habitación. Se ha dejado la chaqueta en el jardín. "Mierda" piensa, un poco por todo. Se pone el pijama y se mete en la cama. Tapándose la cara con la almohada comienza a gritar. Parvati se levanta y le pregunta si está bien. Suelta un "sí" muy poco convincente, pero Parvati entiende que no quiere hablar y le deja en paz. Ni siquiera entiende por qué estaba así de nerviosa y malhumorada. Es por Malfoy, sin duda. Pero, ¿porque le ha interrumpido? ¿porque no deja de hacerle la vida imposible? ¿o es por algo más? No quiere seguir pensando en eso. Mañana tendrá que buscar algún medio para recuperar puntos.

Draco sigue ahí, de pie, mirando hacia donde Sophie desapareció con Potter hace un rato. Ha recogido la chaqueta de ella del suelo y la sostiene con la mano izquierda. "¿Te ha molestado a ti que estuvieramos tan juntos?". Las palabras de la chica rebotan en su cabeza. Estúpida Slumber, ¿cómo iba a molestarle que se fuera dando el lote con Potter? Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. A él le importaba una mierda lo que ella hiciera. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que otra Gryffindor, hija de aurores y amiga de Harry Potter. Todo lo contrario a los Malfoy. Pero, aunque esa niñata le importe una mierda, sigue ahí. ¿POR QUÉ? La rabia se apodera de él y pega un grito, cargado de furia. Lanza la chaqueta contra el suelo. Ni siquiera sabe para qué la había cogido. La mira un momento y vuelve a recogerla. Así al menos podrá evitar que ella la recupere. Empieza a caminar hacia Hogwarts, apretando los dientes. De la chaqueta sale un olor dulce, como a fruta. Sin duda es el perfume de Slumber. Su túnica, después de dejársela, olia igual. Piensa en esta madrugada. No hace ni 24 horas que estuvo con ella en Pociones. Ella le dijo que no creía que fuera mala persona en realidad, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Estúpida. Maldita Gryffindor. Que acaricie el pelo de ese sucio que tiene por amiguito. Maldito y asqueroso Potter. Y maldita Slumber. Maldita Sophie. La rabia vuelve a poder con él y le da un puñetazo a una pared. Su mano se hincha al momento y le sangran los nudillos.

-¿Malfoy? -escucha detrás suyo. Se gira y ve a Hannah Abbott, la prefecta de Huflepuff-¿Qué estás haciendo? Hoy no te toca guardia a ti-le ve la mano-.¿Qué te has hecho, animal? Esa mano está rota. Vete a la enfermería, imbécil. Y da gracias a que eres un prefecto, porque si no te habría quitado puntos.

-Cállate-masculla. No le hace caso y se va a las mazmorras, a su Sala Común.

La mano le duele, pero le da igual. Entra en la Sala Común y se dirige a su habitación. Suelta la chaqueta de la chica en su cama y se sienta en ella. Crabbe sale del baño y ve a su amigo, sentado en la cama.

-¡Ey Draco! ¿Dónde estabas? Pansy estaba preguntando por t... ¡Tío! ¡Tu mano! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Venga tío, te llevo a la enfermería.

Draco no se resiste y deja que Crabbe le acompañe a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey aún sigue en la enfermería, atendiendo a algunos alumnos de primero que tienen fuertes vómitos (posiblemente producidos por pastillas vomitivas). Al ver entrar a Draco con la mano llena de sangre e hinchada, se acerca al chico, escandalizada.

-Pero, ¡Malfoy! Es la segunda vez que le veo en dos días, ¿cómo es posible? A ver esa mano... Pero bueno, esto está hecho sin magia ¿también? ¿Qué les pasa a los chicos de Hogwarts ultimamente con el pegarse como muggles? Bueno, bueno... Al menos es más fácil de curar- dice, conduciéndolo a una cama para que se siente-. Y usted-dice dirigiéndose a Crabbe- no quiero ser la culpable de que le pillen fuera de la cama. Su amigo podrá volver solito en un rato. Adelante, váyase. Buenas noches-dice, echando al compañero del rubio.

Madame Pomfrey trae una tela blanca y un mejunge de color púrpura.

-No te va a doler, pero está bastante frío asi que será desagradable.

Draco asiente. La verdad es que le da igual. La rabia ha pasado y ahora está totalmente perdido en algún rincón de su mente.

-Bien, jovencito... ¿Cómo fue esta vez? Porque dudo mucho que la señorita Slumber tuviera que ver con esta clase de golpe.

"Si usted supiera" piensa Draco. En su lugar, murmura que sentía rabia y la pared fue lo más cercano.

-Bueno, bueno. Darle golpes a las paredes no es una forma de solucionar un problema, jovencito.

Al rato Draco se dirige de nuevo a la Sala Común, con la mano vendada.

Se encuentra a la sangre sucia y al Weasley dirigiéndose a su Sala Común. Le miran, primero a él y después a su mano.

-Malfoy, no puedes estar en los pasillos.

-Cállate, Granger. Vengo de la enfermería, vete y preguntale a Pomfrey si te apetece.

Sigue caminando, sin meterse más con ellos. Los Gryffindor están sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Malfoy y retoman su camino.

Sophie había conseguido dormirse cuando entra Hermione en la habitación y piso a su gato, que suelta un pequeño gruñido. Sophie se despierta y ve a Hermione, acostándose.

-Hola.

-¡Sophie!-murmura-Me has asustado. ¿Qué haces aún despierta?-aprieta la vista y ve la cara de Sophie-. ¿Estás bien?-dice, acercándose a su cama.

Sophie le cuenta lo ocurrido esta noche. Desde que se despidieron de Ron y ella hasta que llegó a la habitación.

-¿Tú y Harry casi se...? Guau. Eso es maravilloso.

-No, no lo es. Estoy muy confusa. Y rabiosa con Malfoy.

-Hablando de Malfoy. Acabo de verlo. Venía de la enfermería. Llevaba la mano vendada. Lo que no me explico es qué hacía merodeando por los jardines. Hoy no le tocaba guardia.

-Molestar, eso hacía. Arg. ¿Qué tal con Ron?

Hermione sonríe. Eso significa que bien.

-Hacía tiempo que no estaba con él tanto rato seguido sin que apareciera la pesada de Lavender-dice bajando el tono, por si acaso le oye.

Ambas ríen. Al rato, se acuestan. Están cansadas. Sophie, al fin, consigue dormir.

Draco, en el otro rincón del castillo, sigue despierto, mirando al vacío. O, mas concretamente, la chaqueta azul marino que recogió del jardín hace unas horas.


	14. El aula vacía

Sophie baja al Gran Comedor sin esperar a ninguno de sus amigos. Es domingo y anoche volvieron tarde, asi que querrán dormir un rato más.

Sorprendentemente, el Gran Comedor ya está lleno de alumnos de todos los cursos. Comparado con ayer, resulta hasta agobiante. Se sienta al lado de Neville y Seamus Finnigan, que discuten sobre qué pasaría sin Seamus añade baba de dragón a la poción reductora.

-Te digo que si haces eso, acabará explotando- le dice Longbottom.

-¡Y yo te digo que la haría más eficaz!

-Em... Hola, chicos.

-¡Sophie! ¿Qué crees que pasaría si...?

-Boom- interrumpe Sophie a Seamus-. Explotará seguro, Seamus.

El chico mira a los otros dos Gryffindor y abre la boca para contestar, pero en su lugar se encoge en su asiento y cruza los brazos.

-Gracias-susurra Neville a Sophie-. Si no le llegas a decir eso, posiblemente lo habría intentado en la proxima clase de Pociones... Y yo soy su compañero...

Neville se estremece al pensarlo y Sophie se ríe por lo bajo. Va a empezar a desayunar cuando un ruido de lechuzas inunda la sala. Correo. Mira hacia arriba, buscando a Yumi. Hace semanas que no sabe nada de sus padres y su hermano tampoco los menciona en sus cartas. Yumi vuela cerca de Sophie y deja caer su correo: Dos cartas, un pequeño paquete y El Profeta. "Como si aún leyera este periódico. Tengo que cancelar la suscripción" piensa. Deja a un lado el periódico y coge el paquete.

-Sophie, ¿me prestas el periódico?

-Claro, Neville. Todo tuyo-contesta, sin apartar la vista del pequeño paquete cuadrado.

Le da la vueta, buscando el remitente, pero no tiene. Con cuidado lo abre. Envuelto en el papel marrón, hay una caja de cuero marrón oscuro. Sophie la abre y ve dentro una especie de collar plano, con un pequeño reloj de arena en el centro. Sophie lo reconoce. Es un giratiempo. Su madre tenía uno. Dentro de la caja no hay nada mas y, antes de que alguien pueda verlo, cierra la caja. No es buena idea que la gente sepa que posee uno de estos, porque, en teoría, en la Batalla del Ministerio fueron destruidos todos. Mira las cartas. Una viene de España, así que será de su hermano. La otra, al igual que el giratiempo, viene sin remitente.

Abre primero la carta sin dirección. Dentro solo hay una pequeña nota. "Esperamos que este obsequio te ayude en más de una ocasión y que sepas usarlo adecuadamente. Con nuestros mejores deseos para usted, señorita Slumber".

Viene sin firmar y no conoce la letra. Además, está escrito en plural. ¿Quién le manda un regalo de esas dimensiones de forma anónima? Sophie dobla la carta y la guarda en el bolsillo, junto con la caja.

Abre la otra carta.

"Querida Sophie:

Me alegro de que consiguieras entrar en el equipo de Quidditch, están ganando a una cazadora excelente, hermanita. Por España las cosas siguen como en mi última carta. Los magos y brujas de aquí son muy apasionados y muy simpáticos, pero no he conseguido avanzar en mi estudio debido al tiempo del océano, que impide que salgamos a navegar mucho tiempo.

¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Y el Quidditch?

Espero que me cuentes novedades en tu próxima carta.

Te quiere:

Nick.

PD: Deja de darle tanta comida a Yumi, se está poniendo gorda. "

La carta de Nick es más breve de lo habitual. Demasiado breve. Tampoco le cuenta nada sobre sus padres.

-¿Qué te han mandado?-le pregunta Neville.

-¿Eh? Ah nada, calcetines limpios.

Sophie se levanta . Quiere ir a la biblioteca a escribirle una carta a sus padres. Hace casi un mes que no sabe nada de ellos. Recoge sus cosas y empieza a caminar por el pasillo. En ese momento entra Harry y Hermione.

-¡Sophie! Te estábamos buscando, ¿a dónde vas?

-A la biblioteca-dice la chica, sin apenas prestar atención a sus amigos.

-Vale, desayunamos y nos vemos allí, ¿vale?

-Sí, claro. Os espero allí, quiero escribir un par de cartas.

Y sale en dirección a la biblioteca. Pero antes de llegar a ella recuerda una cosa: no tiene nada para escribir. Gira sobre sí misma, con la itención de subir a su habitación un momento, pero choca con alguien que estaba de espaldas a ella. Ambos caen al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!-grita el chico al que ha tirado. Se incorpora y se gira-. Mira por dónde...

Malfoy ve a Sophie, tirada en el suelo.

-Perdona, Malfoy. Como comprenderás no voy empujando por los pasillos queriendo-dice, incorporándose y recogiendo del suelo su correo.

-Si no fueras a todas partes como una loca, no te pasaría esto.

-¿A ti qué mas te da como vaya yo? ¿No tienes que ir a espiar a alguien hoy?

-Me importa si a la persona que te llevas por delante soy yo, Slumber.

Sophie le mira la mano vendada. Tiene los nudillos ennegrecidos y con costra. Tiene pinta de haberle dado un puñetazo a algo mas duro que una persona. Draco se da cuenta y pone su mano detrás de su túnica, fingiendo una postura relajada.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo ni ganas para tus tonterías de niño mimado. Si quieres tocarme las narices, por favor, pide cita- y diciendo esto, comienza a caminar otra vez hacia el séptimo piso.

Draco la mira alejarse. Maldita Slumber. Seguro que ha quedado con el imbécil de Potter para terminar lo que empezaron ayer. Bah. Qué mas le da a él.

En ese momento llega Pansy y agarra a Draco del brazo, susurrándole al oído ir a "pasar un rato juntos". Draco sonríe maliciosamente y conduce a la chica hasta un aula en deshuso. Cierra con llave y se lanza sobre Pansy, aprisionándola contra la pared. Comienza a besarle salvajemente, jugando con su lengua, mordiendo su labio. Ella se deja llevar, respondiendo a los movimientos del chico. Le pasa las manos por el cuello y enreda sus dedos en su pelo rubio. Draco le agarra por la cabeza y la cintura, presionandola contra él. La chica suelta un gemido cuando Draco comienza a besarle el cuello, sin dejar de morderselo. Pansy huele a lavanda. Nada que el aroma a frutas de la Gryffindor pueda envidiar. Maldita sea, no debe pensar en ella. Mezclado la rabia y el deseo, tira de la camisa de la chica, rompiendo varios botones. Se aparta un segundo de Pansy, para mirarla. La chica tiene un físico impresionante y le mira, hambrienta de él. Se acerca a ella y la coge por la cintura, la aparta de la pared y la dirige a una de las mesas del aula. La monta sobre la mesa y la empuja hacia atrás, haciendo que Pansy se tumbe. Se echa encima de ella y comienza a besarle el torso desnudo.

-Draco...que fogoso...estás hoy-dice la chica, con la respiración entrecortada y sujetando la espalda del chico.

Draco la mira un momento. Por un segundo ha escuchado la voz de Slumber. Se acerca a la oreja de la chica y le agarra las manos, poniendolas por encima de su cabeza.

-Cállate, Pansy.

Y sigue besándola, con rabia y pensando en frutas.


	15. El Despacho de Dumbledore

Sophie se sienta en un rincón de la biblioteca y comienza a escribir una carta para sus padres.

"Queridos mamá y papá:  
Hace semanas que no sé de vosotros. Espero que estéis bien.  
Por Hogwarts las cosas van muy bien. He entrado en el equipo de Quidditch y he empezado una buena amistad con Harry Potter y vario Gryffindor más. El profesor de Pociones es el Profesor Slughorn, ¿os suena? Dio clases en Hogwarts hace mucho tiempo. Snape ha conseguido finalmente su puesto como profesor de D.C.A.O.  
Espero que estéis bien y recibir noticias vuestras pronto.  
Os quiere:  
Sophie."

Era breve, pero tampoco había mucho mas que contar. El motivo principal de esta carta era saber si sus padres estaban bien, no contarle sus aventuras en Hogwarts.

En el momento en que Sophie guardaba la carta en el sobre y ponía la dirección; Harry, Hermione y Ron llegaron a su encuentro.

-Sophie, ¿por qué estoy un domingo por la mañana en la biblioteca?-pregunta Ron, quejándose.

-Tranquilo, Ron. Solo vine a escribir unas cartas a mi familia. Si queréis, podemos irnos ahora.

-Yo quiero quedarme un rato. Quiero adelantar algunas tareas que tengo de Pociones.

-Hermione... Slughorn no ha mandado tareas.

Todos miran a Hermione, que baja la cabeza.

-Ya... ya lo sé. Pero es que, Harry, me estás adelantando en la asignatura y... no quiero.

Era cierto. Harry estaba demostrando ser muy brillante en Pociones, siendo el primero de la clase. Conseguía realizar las pociones que ninguno conseguiamos.

-Y tú también, Sophie. Solo me faltaba que Ron tambien me adelantara.

-Eso es imposible-dice el propio Ron.

Todos se ríen y, después de que Sophie escriba una respuesta para su hermano, preguntándole por sus padres, salen de la biblioteca, dejando a Hermione estudiando.

Caminan hacia los jardínes pero, antes de que lleguen, Lavender aparece y se lleva a Ron con ella. "Menos mal que Hermione no estaba aquí".

Harry y ella siguen caminando y se sientan a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas adelantado a Hermione?-le pregunta al chico.

-Soy bueno.

-Harry...llevo contigo en clase años. Te he visto en pociones. Llegabas a ser un peligro parecido a Finnigan. Dime la verdad.

Harry duda un momento y después agarra a Sophie de la mano.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar algo.

Llegan a la sala común y suben al dormitorio de Harry. Abre su baúl y saca el libro de Pociones. Es un libro muy viejo, no como los del resto de la clase, que parecen recién salidos de imprenta. Le tiende el libro a Sophie y esta lo abre.

-"Este libro es propiedad de El príncipe mestizo"-lee Sophie-. ¿Quién es el príncipe mestizo?

-No tengo ni idea, lo encontré en la estantería de Pociones el primer día y lo cogí. Sigue pasando las páginas.

Sophie le hizo caso. Todas las recetas estaban llenas de anotaciones y correcciones.

-Las correcciones tienen razón. Gracias a ellas soy el primero de la clase.

-Esto ¿lo sabe alguien más?

-No. No le he dado importancia.

-Vaya... ¿Y no tienes curiosidad de quién era este alumno?

-Un poco, pero no hay nombres.

Sophie pasa las páginas. En una de las páginas hay anotados un par de palabras que parecen hechizos. A la chica le da un escalofrío. El libro da una sensación extraña. Lo suelta encima de la cama y mira a Harry.

-No me gusta ese libro. Y eso es hacer trampas, señor Potter.

-¿Estás celosa de ser la segunda de clase?

-No. Mi Don es natural-dice con tono humorístico-. Pero deberías contárselo a Hermione, para que deje de estrujarse los sesos tanto.

En ese momento entra Dean en la habitación.

-Harry, Dumbledor te está buscando. Hola, Sophie-dice, sonriendo.

-Hola, Dean-saluda y se sonroja.

Sabe lo que la gente piensa de Harry y de ella. Y están dando motivos. Se pasan el día solos y cada dos por tres les encuentran juntos en la habitación de este o en algún rincón perdido. Vuelven ambos a altas horas de la noche y siempre que alguien llega cuando están solos, ella se sonroja.

-Está bien, ya voy-Dean asiente y sale de la habitación. Harry mira a Sophie, que asiente conforme.

-No te preocupes por mi, iré con Hermione-le dice-. Venga, te acompaño hasta el despacho de Dumbledor

Bajan a la sala común. Todos los que están allí les miran, sonriendo. "Genial, somos el rumor del día". Sophie les dedica una mirada divertida y sale, seguida por Harry. Caminan por el pasillo, en dirección al despacho del director.

-¿Quedamos después de comer para ir al Sauce Boxeador?

-Búscame en el Gran Comedor-le contesta la chica.

Harry se despide de Sophie, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y entra.

Sophie empieza a caminar por el pasillo. Se acuerda de las cartas y decide ir primero a la Torre de las Lechuzas antes de ir a por Hermione. Pasa por un pasillo lleno de clases que no se usan. Es un pequeño atajo que pocos alumnos usan, por lo que siempre está vacío. De repente, la última puerta del pasillo se abre, haciendo que Sophie se pare en seco y agarre su varita. Draco y Pansy salen de allí, colocándose la ropa y con los pelos alborotados. Sophie sigue quieta, mirando a esos dos, completamente paralizada. Pansy coge la dirección que sigue Sophie y Draco se gira, en dirección hacia Sophie. Entonces la ve, mirándole paralizada. Él se queda un momento igual que ella, pero al momento reacciona y comienza a caminar a su lado. Sophie sigue mirándole. No entiende por qué no se puede mover del sitio. ¿Qué narices le pasa? Draco se acerca cada vez mas. Por fin, Sophie reacciona y comienza a caminar de nuevo, poniendo la vista al frente, sin mirarle. Pasa por su lado, sin apenas rozarle y sigue caminando hacia la Torre de las Lechuzas. Cuando gira por la esquina y sabe que el Slytherin no la ve, da una patada a la pared. Maldito Malfoy. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pillarle en sus arranques de necesidad con Parkinson? Arg. De todas formas, qué más le da a ella.

Harry entra en el despacho de Dumbledor. El director está sentado en su escritorio, leyendo un libro.

-Ah, Harry, te esperaba-saluda el director. Le señala una silla al mago-. Siéntate, por favor.

Harry le hace caso y se sienta.

-¿Qué tal el curso, Harry? ¿Disfrutas de tus clases? Tengo entendido que el Profesor Slughorn está impresionado contigo.

-Creo que subestima mis capacidades, señor.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo.

Dumbledor se ríe y mira a Harry a los ojos, con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal tus actividades extraescolares?

Harry no entiende a qué se refiere y le dedica una mirada duditatuva.

-¿Señor?

-He notado que pasas mucho tiempo con la señorita Slumber este curso y me preguntaba si...

-Oh. No, Señor... Solo somos amigos-contesta Harry, bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, Harry... -Dumbledor es listo. Sabe que hay algo más detrás de las palabras del joven mago, pero no insiste-. Bien, te preguntarás por qué te he traído aquí.

-Un poco, señor.

-Bueno, quiero mostarte algo. Y quería hacerlo hoy, para que no perdieras clases.

-¿Clases? ¿Cuánto tiempo va a ocuparnos esto? ¿Más tarde de la comida?-el chico piensa en los planes que tenía con Sophie.

-Me temo que nos ocupará mucho más que hasta la hora de la comida. Tal vez lleguemos a la hora de cenar, pero no lo aseguro, Harry. Bien, venga conmigo mientras le enseño...

Pero Harry ya no está muy atento. Solo piensa en Sophie y en que la va a dejar plantada.


	16. Rincones ocultos de Hogwarts

Hermione y Sophie comen solas. Harry aún no ha aparecido y Ron está comiendo en la otra punta con Lavender. Hermione mira a Sophie, que no hace más que mirar hacia la puerta.

-Sophie, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? Oh, perdona, Hermione... ¿Qué decías?

-Decía que he quedado con Cormac esta tarde, para darle celos a Ron. ¿Crees que funcionará?

-Probablemente sí. Si no, es que Ron es mas tonto de lo que realmente pensabamos.  
Ginny se sienta a su lado.

-Hablando de la capacidad intelectual de Ron, ¿eh? Entonces la conversación será muy corta, no hay mucho que contar. ¿Y Harry, Sof?

-Dumbledore le llamó hace unas horas y aún no ha vuelto.

-Bueno...deberías acostumbrarte a las misiones de Harry y Dumbledore si estás con él porque son bastante frecu...

-¡Ginny! Yo no estoy con Harry-dice la chica, poniéndose muy roja.

-¿Y seguro que Harry lo sabe?-dice riendo-. Es broma, es broma. Aunque tendrás que admitir que algo hay entre ustedes.

Hermione levanta la vista y mira, divertida, hacia Sophie.

-Anda, cuentale lo de la otra noche, a ver si hay o no hay algo...

Sophie le cuenta a Ginny la historia, sin mirar a ninguna de sus dos amigas a la cara. Notan  
sus miradas fijas en ella, deseosas de saber mas.

-¡Lo sabía! Además, Dean me contó que antes os pilló en la habitación...

-Solo estabamos hablando, cotilla.

Terminan de comer y Ginny se va con Dean. Hermione se queda un rato más con Sophie, esperando a que Harry llegue. Pero cuando dan las tres, se levanta, pues ha quedado con Cormac.

El comedor se queda casi vacío. Solo quedan unos pocos charlando y leyendo el periódico. Sophie se da cuenta de que Harry no va a venir y se levanta.

No tiene nada que hacer, ha aprovechado la mañana para adelantar tareas y había reservado el resto de la tarde para Harry. Decide hacer algo que hace mucho que no realiza: leer libros muggles. Va a su habitación y coge el último que compró antes de venir a Hogwarts. "El señor de los Anillos". Aún no ha comenzado a leerlo y es un buen día.

Pasea por los rincones de Hogwarts, buscando un lugar para ponerse a leer sin que nadie la interrumpa. Pero, al ser domingo, todo el mundo está por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin nada que hacer.

Comienza a pasear por el séptimo piso. Tal vez consiga encontrar algún hueco por las escaleras que le sirva. Al final, llega a un gran pasillo, con una jaula redonda con dos canarios. Está totalmente desierto y a uno de los lados ve una ventana en la que puede sentarse. Se acomoda y empieza a leer. Pero antes de que pueda avanzar ni una página, escucha unos pasos acercándose. Se asoma un poco y ve aparecer por el pasillo al Slytherin rubio. Sophie se esconde otra vez detrás de la pared de la ventana.

"Lo que me faltaba, Draco".

Sophie no tiene ganas de aguantarlo y se queda donde está, con la esperanza de que pase de largo.

Y así es. Draco no se percata de su presencia y sigue caminando por el pasillo. Parece nervioso. Lleva la mandíbula apretada y respiraba con dificultad.

Por algún motivo Sophie se levanta y decide ver a dónde va Malfoy. Le sigue a una distancia prudencial, para que él no la vea. Le pierde de vista en una esquina y acelera el paso. Se oye un sonido, como de una puerta abriendose y después silencio. Sophie llega a la esquina y mira hacia donde ha ido Malfoy, pero no ve a nadie. Malfoy ha desaparecido en una especie de vestíbulo, sin salida.

A Sophie le resulta raro hasta que comprende lo que ha pasado: Draco ha entrado en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Qué estará buscando Malfoy en la Sala de los Menesteres?-susurra, casi para si misma.

Sophie se da la vuelta y se aleja. Sabe perfectamente que la Sala no se abrirá por ahí si ella está delante. Se va, poco a poco, pensando en qué utilidad le habrá dado Malfoy.

Cuando está a una distancia prudencial, se sienta y pone en libro a su lado. Escucha otra vez ese sonido que produce la puerta apareciendo. Sonríe, satisfecha y se levanta, esperando a que el chico aparezca.

Draco, al ver a la chica, se sorprende. ¿Le habrá pillado? No quiere meter a Slumber en esto, por mucho que le toque las narices la bruja. Pero Sophie no le mira acusándole, solo con curiosidad disfrazada.

La chica levanta la ceja.

-¿Qué hacías en la Sala de los Menesteres, Malfoy?

-¿A ti qué te importa, Slumber?

-Me importa, simplemente.

-Bueno, pues vas a quedarte con la duda.

La chica le mira, desafiante. Después comienza a caminar y se aleja. Draco mira a su derecha y ve un libro en el suelo. "El señor de los Anillos". Lee la contraportada. Es un libro muggle. Pone cara de asco. Tiene que ser de Sophie, se lo habrá dejado al irse. Solo alguien como ella puede leer libros muggles.

Se le ocurre una idea para molestarla y empieza a caminar, para alcanzar a la chica.

-¡Slumber!-escucha que alguien le grita. Malfoy.

Se da la vuelta y ve al mago, caminando a paso rápido hacia ella, con un libro en la mano. Sophie reconoce el libro. Es suyo. Se lo ha tenido que dejar en donde estaba esperando a Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te has dejado esto-dice levantando el libro.

Está sorprendida. ¿Draco haciendole un favor? ¿A estas alturas? Sophie avanza para coger el libro, pero Draco echa la mano para atrás y sonríe maliciosamente. Esto ya es mas normal en él.

-¿No pensarás que vas a recuperarlo tan fácilmente no?

-¿Para qué quieres tú un libro muggle?

-La pregunta es para qué lo quieres tú. Te consideraba un poco mejor que esto. Ni tu amiga la sangre sucia lee esta basura.

-Primero, no llames así a Hermione, Malfoy. Segundo, lo leo porque me apetece. ¿Sabes lo que es leer, o aún la señora Malfoy no te ha enseñado? Tal vez era tu papi el que lo hacía y ahora que está en Azkaban no puede.

Sophie se arrepiente de sus palabras en el momento de decirlas. Se ha pasado. Y ha herido a Draco. Su cara lo muestra. Se pone pálido pero, casi al momento, cambia por una mueca de rabia. Después, por una de diversión. Sophie sabe que va a pagar sus palabras.

-¿Sabes, Slumber? Pensaba darte el libro, pero ahora me da que tendrás que encontrarlo en la Sala de los Menesteres-y diciendo esto, empieza a caminar, dirigiéndose a la puerta que, casi instantáneamente, aparece.

Sophie le sigue. No va a dejar que Malfoy se salga con la suya. Acelera el paso y consigue entrar en la Sala, justo antes de que la puerta desaparezca. La sala ha aparecido como La Sala de los Objetos Ocultos. Se puede encontrar casi cualquier cosa ahí dentro, pero difícilmente encontrarás lo que otra persona ha escondido. Ve a Draco, caminar por los diferentes pasillos de objetos. Sophie palpa su túnica, buscando su varita, pero no está. La ha dejado en su dormitorio cuando fue a por el libro. Tendrá que perseguir a Draco a la vieja usanza.

Suspira y comienza a correr, intentando alcanzar a Malfoy.


	17. La sala de los Menesteres

-¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¿Qué mas te da devolverme el libro?-le grita.

-Habertelo pensado mejor antes de abrir esa bocaza.

Sophie gruñe. Malfoy es muy escurridizo. y sin magia le va a ser difícil alcanzarlo. Mira a su alrededor. Podría tirarle algo. Desecha la idea, no quiere abrirle una brecha en la cabeza. A su derecha hay una escoba vieja. Perfectamente podría alcanzarle por el aire y, de paso, tirarsele encima. Pero las escobas tienen tan mal aspecto que Sophie desecha también esta idea.

Se le ocurre algo mucho más fácil. Se para en seco y empieza a caminar, silenciosamente, por el pasillo paralelo al que va Draco. Entre las montañas ve a Draco que se gira. No ve a Sophie y se queda quieto, escuchando. Sophie sonríe para sus adentros y, con todo el cuidado del mundo, le adelanta paralelamente. Pasa, entre un hueco, al pasillo en el que está Draco y comienza a caminar hacia él, que sigue de espaldas mirando hacia donde la chica ha desaparecido. Sophie está muy cerca ya de él y se prepara para arremeter contra él pero en ese instante Draco se gira y convoca un "expulso" que lanzó a Sophie contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente.

"¿Qué coño acabo de hacer?" piensa Draco. No quería hacerle daño a Sophie. Se acerca corriendo a ella y le agarra. No sangra y respira. Draco se relaja un poco. Al menos no la ha matado. La sostiene entre sus brazos, como si fuera un bebé, y le aparta el pelo de la cara. Maldita sea, lo último que quería es que Sophie resultara herida. Un olor a frutas inunda a Draco cuando mueve a Sophie.

-Ennervate-conjura. Pero no funciona. Era de esperar.

Pîensa en las clases de Pociones, en una poción llamada Poción de los Ojos Abiertos. Si no recuerda mal, es utilizada, entre otras cosas, para contusiones. Recuerda la receta, salió en su examen de TIMO. Mira a su alrededor y ve, en un rincón, un estante lleno de materiales para poción, además de un caldero.

Con cuidado, deja a Sophie acostada y se dirige corriendo al estante. Comienza a mezclar los ingredientes y enciende un fuego mágico. Recuerda que son mínimo 41 minutos, pero que el profesor Snape les contó un truco si es necesaria rápidamente. Basta con añadir el doble de ingredientes y utilizar un conjuro acelerador.

A los diez minutos Draco consigue la poción y se acerca a Sophie, que sigue totalmente inconsciente. Su respiración es muy leve. Draco le pone la pócima en la boca y espera.

La chica abre los ojos, desubicada. Draco aún la sostiene. Sonríe. No ha matado a Sophie pero ¿estará bien?

-¡Tú! - grita Sophie, incorporándose-. ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿¡Estás loco o es que el rubio ese te ha comido los sesos!?

"Sí, está bien" piensa Malfoy. La suelta y se aleja, antes de que Sophie le rompa de nuevo la nariz.

-¿¡En qué narices estabas pensando para atacarme de esa forma tan rastrera?! ¡Podrías haberme matado, Malfoy!

-Lo sé, lo siento, de verdad.

Sophie se queda callada y paralizada. Draco Malfoy ¿pidiéndole perdón? Mira a su derecha y ve el caldero, aún humeante.

-¿Eso lo has hecho tú?-pregunta, señalando al caldero.

-Te quedaste inconsciente, tenía que reanimarte de alguna forma.

La chica guarda silencio, evaluándolo con la mirada. Parece más calmada que cuando se despertó.

-Bueno pues... gracias por despertarme...después de haberme dejado incosciente. Supongo-murmura la chica-. ¿Me devuelves ya mi libro?

-Claro. Cuando lo encuentres.

La cara de Sophie vuelve a encenderse.

-¡Joder, Draco! ¿En serio? Dame el maldito libro si no quieres que este "incidente" llegue a oídos de Dumbledor.

-No te atreverás -dice el chico, acercándose a Sophie.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-¿Y por qué exactamente?

-Porque no te lo permitiré yo.

El chico cada vez estaba más cerca de Sophie. Le llega el olor de su perfume: huele a té y cuero, mezclado con un aroma cítrico.

-Mira, Draco, no tengo ganas para tus jueguecitos. Si quieres, dame el libro, si no me compraré otro. Pero no me apetece discutir con un arrogante como tú.

-¿Arrogante es el único insulto que se te ocurre?

-Tengo una larga lista para referirme a ti.

-Vaya, no sabía que era tan importante para tí.

-Cállate, imbécil.

-Rata de biblioteca.

-Sucio hurón.

-Estúpida.

-Serpiente.

-Estúpida.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Ya, pero no lo suficiente.

En el lanzamiento de insultos, Draco se ha ido acercando cada vez mas a Sophie, pegándola a la pared y quedándose a pocos centrímetros, diciendose las últimas palabras en susurros.

Los ojos grises de Draco están puestos en la chica, que lo mira fijamente, con los labios apretados.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir, Slumber?

-No. Creo que ya he sobrecargado tu cabeza demasiado. Ese pelo rubio va a acabar chamuscado como sigas pensando.

-Claro, y no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad?

-A mi tu pelo me la trae sin cuidado.

-Pues bien que te gustaba acariciarlo el otro día en Pociones.

-Y bien que te gustaba a ti acariciarme la mano.

Draco pone una sonrisa torcida y levanta la mano, retirándole un mechón de pelo a Sophie de la cara. La chica se estremece y él lo nota.

-¿Te pone nerviosa que te toque?

-Para nada. No me provocas ni el más mínimo estímulo.

-¿No?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿que me pegue tanto no tiene efecto en ti?

-No.

-Y-susurró el chico, acercándose más a Sophie-¿que haga esto tampoco?

-No-dijo Sophie, tragando saliva.

-Entonces que haga esto tampoco te provocará ninguna sensación.

Y antes de que Sophie pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Draco presionó sus labios contra los de la Gryffindor. La chica, sorprendida, mantuvo los labios cerrados mientras él los acariciaba con los suyos, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Poco a poco, Sophie aflojó y la lengua de Draco entró, buscando la suya. Emitió un pequeño gemido y abrazó a Sophie, que respondió colocando sus manos al rededor de su cuello. Draco la sujeto, cogiendola en brazos y haciendo que las piernas de Sophie rodearan su cintura. Le pegó a la pared y continuó besándola, con mas fuerza y deseo de la que nunca había besado a nadie. Sophie respondía, se dejaba llevar por Draco. Pero entonces este paró y la soltó. Sophie le mira y ve como sonríe.

-¿Qué me decías de que no te provocaba ningún estímulo, Slumber?

Sophie le mira con furia y se acerca a él, dándole una cachetada. Después se aleja hacia la salida, murmurando y madiciendo a Draco. Se gira y señala a Draco con el dedo.

-Más te vale que esto no salga de aquí, Malfoy.

-Tranquila, tampoco quiero que me relacionen con una Gryffindor como tú.

La chica vuelve a girarse y sigue caminando rápido, con los puños apretados.

Draco la ve alejarse, divertido. No sabe qué se le pasó por la cabeza para besarla, pero al verla tan cabreada se da cuenta de que ha valido la pena. "Además, el beso ha sido increible." piensa involuntariamente. Se arrepiente al momento y agita la cabeza. No puede pensar esas estupideces. Es Slumber. Mete las manos en los bolsillos y camina hacia la puerta. Entonces se acuerda y retrocede un par de pasos. Agarra el libro de Sophie y lo mira. Tal vez algún día se lo devuelva. Como la chaqueta. Sí. Tal vez algún día.


	18. Las Tres Escobas

Sophie sale, malhumorada, de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Maldito duele la cabeza y ha perdido su libro. Y todo para intentar descubiri qué hacía ese desgarciado. ¡Como si a ella le importara! Y encima ¡la besa! La cachetada ha sido quedarse corta. Debería haberle pegado otro puñetazo. Arg.

Sigue caminando por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su habitación a por su varita. Tiene que acostumbrarse a no salir sin ella. Antes le hubiera venido tan bien...

-¡Sophie!-grita alguien a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Harry va corriendo hacia ella. La chica sonríe.

-¡Harry! Te hacía con Dumbledor.

-Si, acabo de salir. Ha sido un día muy agitado.

"Si yo te contara..." piensa la chica. Se acuerda del beso y un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo.

-Pues vamos a algún sitio y me lo cuentas todo, ¿vale?

Sentados bajo el mismo árbol de esta mañana, Harry comienza a contarle todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Sophie escucha, atenta, como Harry le narra los recuerdos de Tom Riddle que Dumbledore le ha mostrado.

-Asi que... ¿Slughorn fue profesor de Voldemor?-el chico asiente-. Y modifico el recuerdo.

-Sí.

-Lo que no entiendo... es por qué quiere Dumbledore quiere que le convenzas tú. ¿No puede hacerlo él mismo?

-No lo sé. Si quiere que lo haga yo, tiene que ser por algo, supongo... ¿Qué has hecho tú hoy?

Sophie, que está tirada en el césped, jugando con unas flores silvestres, de espaldas a Harry, abre los ojos cuando su amigo le pregunta. ¿Qué le va a contar? ¿Que se ha enrollado con Malfoy después de que casi la matara estrellándola contra la pared? Posiblemente el que mataría a Malfoy entonces sería Harry. Y tampoco quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado. Se gira hacia Harry y pone cara de suficiencia.

-Pasear por Hogwarts y leer un libro de "fantasía", como lo llaman los muggles.

-¿Y dónde has dejado el libro?

-Pues... me lo habré olvidado en algún rincón- en realidad, no es una mentira en toda regla.

-¿Quieres que lo busquemos?

-No, no. No importa, no le tenía especial cariño. ¿Ya le has hablado a Hermione y Ron de ese libro?

-Pues...no.

-Pues vas a hacerlo. Te pasas el día con él encima. Lo justo es que tus mejores amigos conozcan su existencia.

Agarra a Harry de la mano y comienza a tirar de él. Se resiste un poco y comienza a jugar con ella, tirando de su brazo y empujándola, para que ella no le coja. Recuerda el día anterior, cerca de donde estaban, cuando se escaparon en medio de la noche. Como si Harry estuviera pensando lo mismo, coge a Sophie en su espalda y comienza a correr con la chica encima. Ella chilla y ríe, soltando las manos, como si fuera un pájaro. Harry la agarra más fuerte, para que no se caiga, y comienza a dar vueltas en círculo. Ella ríe, cada vez más fuerte. Varios alumnos cerca de ellos los miran, pero a ellos parece no importarles. Siguen así. Sophie se baja de su espalda y corre hacia la orilla del lago. Harry le persigue e intenta cogerla, pero Sophie se defiende, lanzandole agua a Harry. El chico se la devuelve y comienza a empapar a Sophie, que rie mientras intenta cubrirse. La chica intenta salir corriendo, pero Harry la agarra por la espalda y rodea su cintura con sus manos, levantándola en peso y dando vueltas sobre si mismo. Ella le grita, divertida. Harry, a causa de las vueltas, cae, llevandose a Sophie consigo, en el agua. Acaban sentados en el agua, empapados, riendo como locos. La profesora Sprout, que se dirigía a los invernaderos, se acerca al lago al percibir el alboroto, y ve a los dos chicos tirados en el agua, riendo.

-Pero ¿¡Están locos?! ¡Salgan de ahí, si no quieren enfermar! Venga, vayan a su casa correspondiente a ponerse algo seco. ¡Ya!

Los chicos obedecen a la profesora y salen corriendo hacia Gryffindor, sin parar de reirse, y escuchan como la profesora murmura mientras se aleja "estos jóvenes, tienen las hormonas revolucionadas".

Llegan al retrato de la gorda que, al verlos, también se sorprende de su aspecto. Entran y se encuentran con la mirada de todos los Gryffindor que estaban en la sala común, mirándolos y preguntandose por qué están empapados. Ginny, que estaba con Hermione y Harry, se acerca a ellos.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? Y ¿dónde estabais? Llevamos toda la tarde buscandoos.

Ambos se miran y sonrien. Se disculpan un momento con sus amigos, para ir a cambiarse. Sophie sube a su dormitorio y entra al baño, para ponerse algo seco. Se mira al espejo, su cara está radiante. Aún sigue sonriendo. Se cambia e intenta peinarse, pero tiene el pelo muy enredado. Desiste y va a por su varita, para utilizar un hechizo que la peine.

Baja y se sienta al lado de la chimenea, con sus cuatro amigos. Harry les está contando lo que Dumbledore le ha pedido y lo que le ha enseñado de Voldemort. Sophie, que ve como varios Gryffindor les miran, se acerca a Harry.

-No creo que sea buena idea que hablemos esto aqui. Todos están atentos a la conversación.

-Sophie tiene razón, vayamos a Las Tres Escobas-dice Ron.

Se levantan y ve como Harry lleva consigo el libro de Pociones. Pone los ojos en blanco y posa su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. Esta se gira y Sophie le señala el libro. Hermione suelta un bufido y se acerca a Harry, para quitarle el libro, pero se da cuenta y se echa a un lado.

-Solo quiero mirarlo, Harry.

-No...

-¿Por qué?

-Mmmm... La encuadernación es frágil.

Todos miran a Harry, sorprendidos de la mala excusa que les ha dado. Sophie se acerca por detrás y le quita el libro, dándoselo a Hermione.

-¿Quién es el Principe Mestizo?-pregunta.

-No lo sé, Hermione.

-Bueno, pero el libro se queda aquí. No vas a llevarlo con nosotros a las Tres Escobas-sentencia Ginny.

Por el camino se encuentran a Dean y Ginny decide sentarse con él en otra mesa. Sophie se sienta al lado de Harry, en frente de Hermione y Ron, en una mesa rectangular. Piden unas cervezas de mantequilla y retoman la conversación que habían empezado en la Sala Común.

Sophie ve entrar a Malfoy y se tensa. Disimuladamente, le sigue con la mirada y ve como entra en el baño de las chicas. ¿Qué narices hace él en el baño femenino?

-Chicos -dice, levantándose- voy un momento al baño.

Entra en el baño, pero Draco ya no está. Se encuentra a Katie Bell, que agarra un paquete rectangular y plano, envuelto en una tela marrón.

-Hola Katie, ¿qué es eso?

-Es un regalo, para Dumbledore.

-Y...¿qué es?

-No lo sé.

La chica está muy rara, tiene la mirada perdida, como si... Como si estuviera hechizada. Esto le da muy mala espina a Sophie e, inconscientemente, palpa su varita.

-Katie... ¿me dejas ver ese paquete?

Se acerca, poco a poco, a la chica. Katie no hace nada. En su lugar, deja a Sophie que coja el paquete. Esta lo abre. Hay una caja negra, como de una joya. La abre y ve un collar de plata, con piedras de color oscuro. Lo toca, justo en el momento que escucha como alguien le grita que no lo haga.

Lo único que Sophie vio antes de perder la conciencia fue oscuridad.


	19. La enfermería

Un grito, proveniente del baño, alertó a los clientes de Las Tres Escobas. Harry, sabiendo que Sophie estaba adentro, se levantó, preocupado.

Al momento Katie Bell salió del baño, chillando y pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Es Sophie! ¡Harry, es Sophie! ¡Algo le pasa!-gritó.

Los chicos se levantaron y corrieron hacia el baño. Sophie estaba tirada en el suelo. Ron se acercó a ella, extendiendo la mano. Pero antes de que llegara a tocarla, Sophie comenzó a moverse, muy bruscamente, de un lado para otro, como si alguien la empujara por el suelo. Sus amigos miraban, horrorizados, como la chica se convulsionaba. Finalmente, un movimiento más brusco que el resto, estrelló a Sophie contra la pared, quedándose extremadamente quieta.

Hermione, que estaba abrazada a Katie, quien no paraba de llorar, tocó el hombro a Harry, pidiéndole que se acercara a ver si Sophie respiraba.

Harry avanzó y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¡No la toquéis!-gritó alguien, entrando en el baño.

Snape se acercó a Sophie, seguido por dos aurores. Uno de ellos cogió a Sophie en brazos mientras la miraba, preocupado. Posiblemente la conocía por sus padres. El otro se acercó al lavabo, donde, en el suelo, había un paquete con una caja negra abierta y, al lado, un collar de piedras oscuras. Salieron del baño, seguidos por Snape, que les hizo un gesto a los estudiantes para que le siguieran.

Todos los clientes del pub miraban, horrorizados, como se llevaban el cuerpo de Sophie. Ginny se acercó corriendo a ellos y, al ver la cara de sus amigos, ni siquiera preguntó y se limitó a seguirles a Hogwarts.

El camino de vuelta lo recorrieron casi corriendo, siguiendo a los aurores y a Snape, que no contestaba a las preguntas de Harry.

-¿¡Qué le ha pasado?! ¡Profesor! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Sophie?!

Snape aceleró el paso, sin contestar a Harry.

-¡Dígame al menos si está viva!

El profesor se paró en seco y se giró, mirando directamente a Harry.

-Sí, está viva. Al menos, por ahora.

Después de esto, siguió caminando y se adentró en Hogwarts, dirigiendo a los aurores a la enfermería.

Al momento, McGonagall apareció y se llevó a los alumnos a su despacho. Cuando estuvieron dentro, comenzaron a preguntar cómo estaba Sophie. McGonagall les dedicó una mirada de preocupación.

-Esta débil, pero Snape y Pomfrey dicen que se recuperará.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Hermione.

Esta vez la profesora miró a Katie.

-Señorita Bell, ¿la señorita Slumber tocó el collar?

-Sí...

-Y ¿por qué tenía usted ese collar?

-No...no lo sé... No recuerdo cómo acabó en mis manos. Sólo sé que algo me decía que debía dárselo a Dumbledore. Pero...entonces entró Sophie y cogió el paquete... Yo reaccioné e intenté evitarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

McGonagall guardó silencio un instante y después le dijo a Katie que podía irse. Cuando la chica abandonó la habitación, Hermione volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué era ese collar? ¿Qué le hizo a Sophie?

-Es el collar de ópalo...-murmuró Harry-. Recuedo verlo en Borgin y Burkes... Es un collar maldito.

-Así es, Potter-dijo la profesora-. Está maldito para asesinar a todo aquel que toque el collar.

La cara de lso alumnos cambió, mostrando horror.

-Sophie...¿puede morir?-preguntó Ginny, con un hilo de voz.

-Afortunada y misteriosamente, la maldición casi no ha tenido efectos en la señorita Slumber. Ha tenido mucha suerte, en mi opinión. Han mandado unos médicos de San Mungo, para que la examinen. Por ahora, no están permitidas las visitas. Asi que es mejor que esperen en sus habitaciones a la hora de la cena.

Los alumnos salen en silencio del despacho de la profesora. ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

-Ha sido Malfoy-suelta Harry.

-¡Harry! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es Malfoy.

-Pero, ¿qué iba a ganar haciendole daño a Sophie?

-La maldición era para Dumbledore, Sophie solo interfirió.

-Eso no es motivo para acusarle, Harry. Anda, vayamos a la Sala Común a esperar.

Draco entró en el comedor para cenar. En la mesa de Gryffindor estaba Katie, muy pálida. Miró a la mesa de los profesores y vio a Dumbledore discutiendo con McGonagall y Snape. Se sentó, al lado de Pansy y Crabbe, en la mesa de Slytherin. Potter entró, acompañado por la sangre sucia y los Weasley, al comedor. Pero ni rastro de Slumber. ¿Dónde se había metido?

-¿Te has enterado de lo de la Gryffindor, Draco?

-¿El qué?

-Le han maldecido con un collar maldito que casi la mata.

"¿El collar?" piensa Draco. Mira otra vez a la mesa de Gryffindor. Katie está ahí, ella no pudo ser. Entonces, ¿quién? A Draco se le pasó un nombre por la cabeza, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

-¿De qué Gryffindor estamos hablando, Pansy?

-De la chica esa que te dio el puñetazo...Sophie Slumber.

Draco se levanta de la mesa, ignorando a Pansy, que le llama, y se aleja por el pasillo, soltándose la corbata. De repente le ha entrado mucho calor y la ropa le agobia. Sigue caminando por el pasillo, rápidamente. Pero no puede seguir caminando, le tiemblan las piernas. Se apoya en la pared y se deja caer en el suelo. Sophie ha resultado herida. Sophie. La última persona que quería que le pasara algo, ha resultado herida. Ese collar casi la mata. Y todo por su culpa. Pero sigue viva, ¿no? Eso ha dicho Pansy. Y sus malditos amigos estaban en la cena. Eso significa que está viva. Por algún motivo, por algún maravilloso motivo, el collar no la ha matado. Tiene que verla, necesita asegurarse de que está bien, que no va a morir. Torpemente se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia la enfermería, deseando que no se la hayan llevado a San Mungo.

Draco se apresura. Los pasillos están libres de gente, pero pronto acabará la cena y se volverán a llenar, impidiendo que visite a Sophie.

Con cuidado, abre la puerta de la enfermería, con la esperanza de que no haya nadie que le eche. Está vacía y a oscuras. La única luz proviene de una de las mesillas junto a las camas. En ella está Sophie. Se acerca corriendo a ella. Está pálida, pero su pecho desciende y asciende, asi que respira. Le acaricia la mejilla. Está helada. Al tocarla, la chica suelta un pequeño suspiro y sus pestañas se mueven. Es como si soñara. Parece estar bien. Draco no puede alegrarse más. Sigue de pie, acariciando el rostro de la chica. Como siempre, huele a frutas. Incluso así. Draco suelta una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Está viva. La maldición no la ha matado. Si hubiera muerto por su culpa, no podría haberselo perdonado nunca.

En el pasillo comienza a oirse voces. Mierda. La cena tiene que haber terminado. Un grupo de voces y pasos se acercan a la enfermería. Vendrán a ver a Sophie. Mierda. Si le pillan aquí será imposible encontrar una excusa creible que no le relacionara con lo sucedido. Y que no le relacionara con Sophie. Era lo último que quería, que metieran a Slumber en esto. Miro a su al rededor: ¿saltar por la ventana? Estaba bien, si quería acabar hecho tortilla. ¿Debajo de la cama? Son demasiado pequeñas, seguro que sobresaldría por algún lado. ¿Detrás del biombo? Claro, como si no fueran a ver su sombra.

Los pasos se acercan y decide meterse en la despensa cercana a la cama de Sophie. En el mismo instante que cierra la puerta de la despensa, la puerta de la enfermería se abre y Draco ve como Dumbledore, Snape y los amigos de la bruja entran.

-Profesor, ¿va a despertarse?-dice la sangre sucia, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

-No lo sé, señorita Granger... Sophie es la primera superiviente a la maldición de este collar. No hay nada que nos sirva de precedente. Por ahora se encuentra en una especie de sueño profundo.

-¿Y no podemos hacer que despierte? Hay pociones y hechizos que...

-¿No cree, Potter, que eso ya lo hemos intentado?-sisea Snape-. Depende de la propia Slumber despertar.

Ve a Potter acercase a la cama de Sophie y escucha como Dumbledore le murmura al resto que se vayan, dejando a Sophie y Potter solos. A Draco le hierve la sangre pero ¿por qué? Su conciencia ya debería estar tranquila. No ha matado a quien no debía. Ahora, lo que suceda con ella, no es de su incumbencia. Solo quiere que Potter desaparezca. Que se vaya de una vez. Para él poder salir de su escondite, claro.

-Sophie, tienes que despertarte...-dice el mago, que se ha sentado al lado de la bruja y le sujeta la mano-. Por favor... Eres fuerte, sé que puedes... Vamos, Sophie, demuestrales a todos lo fuerte que eres. Demuestrales a todos que serás la mejor aurora de la historia.

Sophie quiere ser aurora. Como sus padres. Como Potter. Quiere ser la policía mágica. Detener y encarcelar a los asesinos. A los mortífagos. A gente como Draco. Incluso a Draco. Al fin y al cabo, Draco es eso. Un asesino. Un mortífago.

Aprieta los dientes y los puños. La rabia le inunda y nota como empiezan a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos causadas por la frustración. Quiere salir ahí fuera y romperle la cara a Potter. Y huir. Huir muy lejos de Hogwarts y de Voldemort. Pero no puede. No puede dejar a su familia ahí. Y, por algún motivo, tampoco quiere alejarse de Slumber. ¿Qué narices le pasa con esa Gryffindor? Maldita sea. Quiere que Potter se vaya ya, necesita salir.

Madame Pomfrey entra y le dice al chico que debe irse, que ya es tarde. "Por fin" piensa Draco. Ve como Harry se levanta y le da un beso en la frente a Sophie, que sigue en el mismo estado. Maldito Potter. No está a la altura de alguien como Sophie. Pero ¿qué coño está diciendo? Es una Slumber, ¿qué mas le da a él quién le bese?

El mago de pelo negro sale de la enfermería, seguido por Madame Pomfrey. Draco aprovecha para salir de su escondite. Va hacia la puerta pero, en el último segundo, se arrepiente y se da la vuelta, acercándose a Sophie. La mira y vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla. Maldita sea, no sabe por qué hace eso. Pero no puede evitarlo. Se queda quieto un instante. ¿Y si...? Es una locura. Y una estupidez. Empieza a girarse, pero vuelve a mirar a Sophie. ¿Qué mas da? Nadie lo sabrá nunca. Lo hará. Se inclina sobre la chica y posa sus labios en los suyos, suavemente, apenas rozándolos. Tal vez sea la última vez que la vea. Tenía que aprovechar.


	20. El libro muggle

Cuatro días. Han pasado cuatro días y Sophie no ha despertado aún. Sigue respirando y su pulso es estable pero, por el resto, parece no estar viva. Su piel se ha puesto muy pálida y sus labios están empezando a ponerse un poco morados. Harry no soporta verla así. Sus padres aún no han aparecido y los médicos de San Mungo dicen que, aunque no es necesario trasladarla, no saben cuándo puede despertar. Se sienta a su lado. Después pone el nuevo girasol aparecido en el jarrón de la mesilla. No sabe quién es, pero todas las mañanas, cuando Harry va a verla, la flor está ahí, al lado de la chica.

Agarra la mano helada de Sophie entre las suyas. Ve como los ojos de la chica se agitan debajo de los párpados, pero este es el único movimiento que realiza.

-Hola, Sof…-dijo el chico-. Otra vez te han dejado un girasol. Tienes un admirador, ¿eh? ¿Por qué girasoles? Son difíciles de encontrar, ¿tú sabes algo?-se queda callado, mirándola, como dándole tiempo a que responda. Suspira y acaricia su mano-. Ginny, Hermione y Ron te envían saludos. Más tarde vendrán a verte, ahora solo me dieron permiso a mí. Luna vino ayer, ¿te volvió muy loca con sus teorías? Neville no hace más que buscar plantas u hongos que sirvan para que despiertes. Hermione está muy triste, te echa mucho de menos. Creo que no se siente bien ella sola en la habitación con Lavender y Parvati.

Madame se acerca a Harry y le toca el hombro suavemente.

-Querido, tienes que irte ya…

Harry asiente y la enfermera se aleja.

-Bueno, Sophie, nos vemos como muy tarde mañana. Aunque tal vez nos sorprendas a todos y aparezcas hoy por el Gran Comedor a la hora de comer – se acerca a la chica y le besa la frente-. Despierta ya, por favor. Aquí te necesitamos. Mucho…

Y diciendo esto, se levanta y sale de la enfermería.

Cuatro días han pasado y Sophie sigue inconsciente. Y Draco cree que va a volverse loco. Todas las noches va a verla, para asegurarse de que sigue bien, y le deja un girasol. Durante estos años en Hogwarts ha visto como, por el día de su cumpleaños, sus padres le mandan un ramo enorme de girasoles. En cuanto lo recibe, a Sophie se le ilumina la cara. Parecen encantarle esas flores. Tal vez, si le lleva girasoles consiga que despierte. Por limpiar su conciencia, claro. Y porque si la chica muere la investigación sobre el collar irá a más y no le interesa que la verdad se sepa. Por eso se preocupa por la chica. Simple interés propio.

Pero, después de cuatro días, Slumber sigue igual. Si no fuera por la respiración, su pulso y ese aleteo de sus ojos a veces, parecería que está muerta.

Ve como Potter entra en el Comedor y se reúne con sus amigos. Están todos ahí, así que posiblemente ella esté sola en la enfermería. Es jueves, y los jueves por la mañana tiene una hora libre. Quizá la aproveche para ir a verla.

El Gran Comedor comienza a vaciarse y él espera, pacientemente, a que todo el mundo salga. En cuanto los Gryffindor salen, se levanta y abandona el salón. Algunos alumnos aún corren por los pasillos, en dirección a sus aulas, mientras que otros que, como él, no tienen clase, se dedican a ir paseando hacia los jardines. Se paró enfrente de la enfermería y después de asegurarse de que no venía nadie, entró.

Madame Pomfrey no estaba en la enfermería, asi que Draco se relajó. Sería imposible explicar su presencia ahí. "Sí, vengo porque me duele la cabeza". "Me he perdido". Cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría absurda. Sacó su varita y realizó un pequeño encantamiento, transformando una pequeña flor silvestre que abundaba en Hogwarts en un enorme y vivo girasol. Se acercó a la cama de Sophie y dejó el girasol en su mano izquierda. La miró. En estos días su aspecto había mejorado, en comparación con el día del… accidente. Pero seguía teniendo la piel pálida y los labios algo morados. Estaba boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Alguien le había peinado su larga melena oscura en una trenza que descansaba en uno de sus hombros. Parecía que dormía.

-Vaya, veo que sigues empeñada en no despertarte. Apuesto a que lo haces a sabiendas, para torturarnos a todos un poco. Te he traído otro girasol, ya van dos hoy, no te puedes quejar. Pero quiero que sea el último que te traiga, Slumber-dijo, en un tono propio de Draco Malfoy. Después suspiró y suavizó su voz-. Venga, sé que puedes dar más de lo que estás dando. Eres la persona más cabezota que conozco. Lo que te propones, lo logras. Así que proponte despertar ya, porque tienes que hacerlo-susurró, acariciándole la mejilla. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío y sonrió-. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Slumber? ¿Por qué me preocupo por ti?-hizo una pausa-. La verdad es que no sé qué me pasa contigo, pero si no te despiertas no vamos a poder averiguarlo. Venga, Slumber, demuestra que eres una Gryffindor. ¿No sois los leones fuertes y valientes? Pues demuéstralo.

La chica, en esta ocasión, ni siquiera agitó las pestañas como otras veces. Draco se quedó mirándola. ¿Qué pasaría si o despierta? Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo desechar esta idea. Tocó el bolsillo de su túnica y palpó un pequeño libro, con la tapa dura. Lo sacó. "El señor de los Anillos". Sonrió. Se había olvidado del libro.

-¿Te acuerdas del libro muggle que te quité? Pues mira lo que tengo aquí-dijo, agitando el libro en el aire-. Hagamos un trato: te devolveré tu estúpido libro si tú abres esos ojos verdes césped que tienes, ¿vale?

La chica siguió sin inmutarse. Draco suspiró. Tenía que irse ya. Dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y se dio la vuelta, hacia la puerta. Si despertaba, ahí tenía su libro. Él ha cumplido con su parte del trato.

"Qué estupidez" pensó. "Como si yo fuera a conseguir que despertara".

Salió y cerró la puerta.

Tal vez las palabras de Draco no consiguieran despertarla. Pero, en el momento que cerró la puerta, Sophie apretó las manos y abrió lentamente los ojos, como si el portazo la hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño.


	21. Los girasoles

Abrió los ojos muy despacio, mientras intentaba estirarse. La luz le hacía daño al abrirlos y tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Era como si llevara días durmiendo. Miro a su alrededor y se encontró desorientada. ¿Qué hace en la enfermería? Intentó recordar lo que había pasado, pero su último recuerdo era de ella con Katie Bell en el baño de Las Tres Escobas. Después todo es oscuridad.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, intentó incorporarse para sentarse. Unas manos comenzaron a ayudarla y consiguió erguirse, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-¡Querida, has despertado! –dijo Madame Pomfrey, mientras le colocaba una almohada a la espalda.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la chica, aún desorientada. Una punzada en la cabeza le hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos y llevarse una mano al lugar del dolor.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? –Sophie asintió y la enfermera le tendió un vaso con un líquido azulón dentro. Sophie se lo tomó y el dolor se mitigó- Es normal que te duela la cabeza. La verdad es que en comparación con lo que podría haber pasado, que solo te duela la cabeza es todo un regalo…

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado?

-Te maldijeron, querida… Voy a llamar a los médicos de San Mungo, ellos te explicarán lo sucedido mejor.

La chica no entendía nada. ¿Que le maldijeron? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más en la enfermería, su cama era la única que estaba ocupada. Siguió a Pomfrey con la mirada y la vio salir de la enfermería. Algo en la mesilla llamó su atención. Había una botella de cristal verde, con cinco girasoles dentro. Girasoles. Solo sus padres y Nick saben lo de esas flores. Se acercó a tocar las flores y se fijó en que también había un libro. "Pero ¿qué narices hace este libro aquí?" pensó, al ver sobre su mesilla el libro que Malfoy le había quitado. Antes de que pudiera sacar conclusiones de nada, dos hombres de unos 30 años entraron en la enfermería, seguidos de Madame Pomfrey. Debían ser los médicos. Sophie dejó el libro en la mesita de nuevo y se acomodó.

-Vaya, señorita Slumber, no sabe lo que me alegra verla despierta. Soy el Doctor Pirckenton, pero puede llamarme Ryan. Él es mi compañero Stuart Negh y somos los médicos que han seguido su afortunada "tragedia". Entienda que cuando me refiero a afortunada es porque, en las circunstancias que se han dado, ha sido muy afortunada. Pero supongo que querrá que le contemos que es lo que le ha sucedido, ¿no es cierto?-Sophie asintió, ese hombre no paraba de hablar-. Bien, como ya sabe, fue víctima de una maldición. Más concretamente de un collar maldito. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

-Pues… estaba en Las Tres Escobas y fui al baño… Katie Bell, una compañera de Gryffindor, estaba allí con un paquete muy raro y se comportaba de forma extraña. Le cogí el paquete y lo último que recuerdo es tocar el collar que había dentro.

-Pues ahí lo tiene. Era un collar de ópalos que había sido maldecido. Por lo que sabemos, ya había acabado con la vida de 19 muggles y, por lo que sabemos, usted es la única que ha sobrevivido a su tacto. No pregunte el por qué, no lo sabemos-se encogió de hombros-. Lo único que podemos decirle es que ha tenido mucha suerte, teniendo en cuenta que el propósito del collar era matarla y solo ha conseguido tenerla cuatro días inconsciente. Hemos intentado localizar a sus padres sin éxito alguno pero, en cambio, su hermano llegará…

-¿Llevo cuatro días inconsciente?- le interrumpió.

-Sí.

-Y, en cuatro días, ¿no han conseguido dar con mis padres?

-Eso me temo. Damos por hecho que, debido a su trabajo, estarán en algún tipo de viaje. En todo caso, estamos contactando con el Ministerio para más información y su hermano está de camino y llegará esta tarde. ¿Tiene alguna duda más?-Sophie negó con la cabeza-. Bien, entonces vamos a proceder a la última revisión y, si todo es correcto, podrá irse. Le dejamos un momento a solas, para que asimile la información.

Los dos médicos se dispusieron a salir y Madame Pomfrey les siguió, pero se detuvo cuando la chica le llamó.

-¿Sí, querida?-dijo acercándose-. Sí que habla ese hombre, ¿eh?-comentó, susurrando. Sophie sonrió, divertida. Era cierto, no callaba. En cambio, su compañero, no soltaba palabra-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Era una simple pregunta…

-Dime.

-¿Sabes quién ha traído estas flores y el libro?-estaba claro que no habían sido sus padres y no recordaba haberle dicho a nadie que adoraba los girasoles.

-No, querida-suspiró-. Cada mañana, cuando llegábamos, alguien había dejado un girasol sobre tu mano. Hoy fueron dos: uno al amanecer y otro después del desayuno. En cuanto al libro, apareció junto a la última flor. Siento no poder servirte de ayuda.

-Has dicho "aparecíamos", ¿quiénes?

-El joven Potter y yo, querida. No le ha quitado ojo de encima en todo este tiempo-dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry… A lo mejor era él quien le dejaba las flores. Pero Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que cuando llegaban la flor ya estaba… Y el libro…

Sophie pensó en esto mientras los médicos de San Mungo le realizaban unas pruebas para asegurarse de que su maldición se había quedado en un sueño de cuatro días y unas migrañas algo molestas.

Cuando terminaron, Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron en la enfermería. La profesora se acercó a la chica, con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, diciéndole al oído que se alegraba de que estuviera bien y que había estado muy preocupada. Dumbledore se quedó a sus pies y le dedicó una sonrisa complaciente.

-Me alegro de que se encuentre bien, Sophie. Ahora, cuénteme. ¿Cómo llegó a verse en esa situación?

-No lo sé, señor…-Sophie pensó en Draco entrando en el baño de las chicas, pero no dijo nada. No tenía pruebas de que él tuviera algo que ver-. Simplemente noté que algo raro pasaba con Katie y ese paquete y me aventuré a abrirlo. Fue una locura por mi parte, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Katie estaba…

-Hechizada. Estaba hechizada-finalizó Dumbledore-. Por desgracia no sabemos quién fue, aunque debo darle las gracias. Ese collar iba a ser un "regalo" para mí y gracias a su intervención el autor de este suceso no consiguió su propósito.

-¿Era para usted?

-Así es… Pero bueno, no pensemos más en ello. Supongo que lo que querrá ahora será ver a sus compañeros así que… ¿por qué no va al Comedor? Es la hora del almuerzo. Les gustará verla. La profesora McGonagall le ha traído algo de ropa y su varita está en el cajón de la mesilla.

Dejaron sola a Sophie, para que se vistiera.

En cuanto estuvo lista, agarró su varita, el libro y las flores y se encaminó rápidamente al Gran Comedor. Correr con las flores en la mano era difícil, pero no fue un impedimento.

Se paró en las escaleras que le conducían a la puerta del Comedor y cogió algo de aire. Después, más despacio, entró. Todo el mundo comenzó a mirarla y murmurar cosas como "mira, es Sophie", "ya ha despertado", "¿quién habrá sido?"… Pero ella los ignoró y siguió avanzando.

Draco se había quedado a medio camino del tenedor al ver entrar a Sophie. Miraba a la chica, que un par de horas antes estaba inconsciente en la cama, avanzar por el Gran Comedor, con la cabeza erguida y a un paso muy firme. Se había recuperado. Se fijó en lo que llevaba en las manos: las flores y el libro. Draco soltó una pequeña sonrisa que enseguida intentó esconder, pero su alegría interior era infinita. Sophie Slumber había despertado. Y estaba bien.

Harry estaba de espaldas al pasillo central, enfrente de Hermione y Ron, por lo que lo primero que vio fue la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos, mirando en dirección al pasillo. Se giró, para ver qué causaba tanta expectación y entonces la vio. Sophie. Acercándose a ellos sonriendo por el pasillo. Llena de vida. Despierta. Sophie estaba despierta y parecía encontrarse bien. Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y levantarse. Fue al encuentro de Sophie y la abrazó, cogiéndola en brazos. Todo el mundo murmuraba y comentaba la escena. Notaba sus miradas sobre ellos. Pero a él le daba igual. Lo único que importaba es que Sophie estaba bien.


	22. La estatua de la entrada

Harry le soltó, algo colorado, y la dejó en el suelo. El resto de sus amigos se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron y besaron. Hermione fue la última en rodearle con sus brazos. Al hacerlo miró hacia las flores que llevaba la chica.

-¿Ya sabes quién te ha regalado flores? Nosotros teníamos la duda y esperábamos que tú nos la resolvieras-le dijo, divertida, la morena.

Sophie les miró confusa. Ella daba por hecho que habría sido alguno de ellos.

-¿No habéis sido vosotros? –todos negaron con la cabeza. Dirige su mirada a Harry-. ¿Ni tú?

-No.

La chica miró sus flores, aún más confusa. Las flores anónimas y el libro que tenía Malfoy. ¿No habrá sido él? No, qué tontería. Inconscientemente, se giró hacia la mesa Slytherin y se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy, que la miraban fijamente, escondiendo algo más debajo de su frialdad habitual que Sophie no supo reconocer. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que recordaba el beso que el chico le dio en la Sala de los Menesteres. Rápidamente, giró la cabeza y volvió a mirar a sus amigos, que la observaban, impacientes.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo que "y bien"?

-Nos tienes que contar qué fue lo que pasó. Que fue lo que viste.

Se sentaron en la mesa y Sophie cogió un zumo, pero no lo probó. Sabía que tenía que comer, pero no tenía apetito. ¿Qué les iba a contar a sus amigos, si ella tampoco tenía muy claro qué había pasado? Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¿Fue Draco, Sophie?-le preguntó, muy serio y con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella.

Sophie se puso tensa. Harry sospechaba de Draco, así que le habían visto entrar en los baños, ¿no? Pero Sophie no sabía si había sido Draco, no creía que fuera tan malvado como todos creían.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos, mostrando su sorpresa.

-¿Ves, Harry? Te dije que eras un paranoico- le dijo Hermione-. Además, el collar lo tenía Katie, Sophie no tiene por qué saber de dónde salió el collar.

En ese momento Katie se le acercó corriendo.

-¡Por Merlín! Sophie, ¡estás bien! – casi gritó mientras la abrazaba-. Sophie yo… lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-Katie, no fue culpa tuya. Estabas hechizada, sé que no querías hacerme daño. Ahora solo quiero olvidarlo y seguir adelante-dijo, dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos y dando por concluido el tema de la maldición. Realmente quería dejarlo correr ya-. Bueno, tengo entendido que mañana hay partido, ¿no?

-Sí, así es pero ¿te encuentras en forma como para jugar?

Sophie se lo pensó un momento. Era el primer partido que jugaba, pero aún sentía el cuerpo muy pesado y la cabeza le daba vueltas de vez en cuando.

-La verdad… No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo-dijo, mientras veía como McGonagall se aproximaba a ellos.

-Querida, tengo que hablar con usted. Acompáñeme-dijo y se volvió a girar, yéndose en dirección a la puerta.

Sophie miró a sus amigos y se encogió de hombros, levantándose y dejándole las flores a Hermione para que se las subiera ella. Siguió a la profesora, notando las miradas de todos clavadas en ella. "Esto era más fácil cuando era invisible" pensó y salió del Comedor, siguiendo a la profesora hacia el recibidor.

La cara de Sophie se iluminó al ver una figura conocida apoyada en la estatua del recibidor, con el aire despreocupado habitual en él. Su hermano jugaba con su varita (los dos tienen la misma manía) mientras miraba, divertido, como las chicas que pasaban se le quedaban mirando y se reían como tontas al alejarse. A Sophie esto no le extrañaba, su hermano era muy guapo. Tenían los mismos ojos verdes de su padre, pero él había sacado un pelo marrón cobrizo que llevaba en un corte a la altura de las orejas. Aunque lo que volvía verdaderamente locas a las chicas era su sonrisa. Su madre siempre decía que, con esa sonrisa, conseguiría incluso que le abrieran las bóvedas de mayor seguridad de Gringotts. Sin duda su hermano era guapo y él lo sabía.

Al ver a su hermana se acercó corriendo y le abrazó tan fuerte que la dejó sin respiración.

-¡Sophie! Menos mal que estás bien. Vaya susto que me has dado, pequeñaja. En cuanto recibí la lechuza, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me dispuse a venir.

-¿Le ha resultado difícil, señor Nicholas?

-Salir de España fue lo complicado, profesora. Han impuesto una ley que prohíbe a los extranjeros aparecerse en sus tierras, así que tuve que volver a la ciudad y buscar una chimenea Flu que me llevara hasta Inglaterra. El viaje fueron dos días, imagínese. Pero bueno, lo que realmente importa es que Sophie esté bien-dijo, estrujándole la mejilla.

-Nick, no hagas eso-le reprochó su hermana, con una sonrisa-. Yo estoy bien, de verdad.

-Bueno, les dejo a solas. Sophie, no hace falta que asista a su siguiente clase. Yo me encargo-le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo por los pasillos.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que dejar tu investigación de forma tan apresurada.

-No te preocupes, Sophie, alguien tenía que estar contigo.

-Pero ¿y papá y mamá? No sé nada de ellos desde que empezó el curso. No responden a mis cartas, según los médicos no han conseguido localizarlos y…

-Están de viaje. Por un tema relacionado con unos prisioneros de Azkaban- contestó su hermano, rápidamente-. No te preocupes, ya verás cómo pronto recibes noticias suyas.

Algo en la voz de su hermano hizo que Sophie no terminara de creérselo, pero no insistió. Nick no tenía necesidad de mentirle.

-Bueno, hermanita, hace años que no estaba en Hogwarts. ¿Me haces una visita guiada?

Su hermano le tendió el brazo y Sophie se agarró. Comenzaron a pasear, sin ningún rumbo fijo. Se acercaron al Gran Comedor.

El desayuno estaba acabando y los alumnos empezaban a salir. Muchas chicas miraban a Nick y él les saludaba con su mejor sonrisa.

Entonces sus amigos salieron y, al ver a Sophie, se acercaron a ella.

-¡Sophie! ¿Qué quería Mcgona…? Ah, hola-dijo Ginny, saludando al hermano de su amiga, con la misma cara atontada que el resto de chicas.

-Chicos, éste es Nick, mi hermano mayor. Le llamaron debido a mi "accidente" y estaba enseñándole Hogwarts.

-Pero ¿tú viniste a Hogwarts, verdad? Me acuerdo de ti. Eras capitán de Ravenclaw-dijo Ron-. Y de los buenos.

-Sí, asistí hace cinco años. Pero quería ver si había cambiado algo.

-Bueno, si quieres ver algo, ¿por qué no venís a los entrenamientos de Quidditch? Así Sophie también podrá entrenar por si se decide a jugar el partido de mañana-propuso Ginny, sin dejar de mirar a Nick.

-Buena idea, señorita…

-Weasley, Ginny Weasley-dijo ella, con la voz más coqueta que pudo poner.

-Vaya, ¡una Weasley! Doy por hecho de que tú eres Ron Weasley, ¿verdad?-Ron asintió. Se le veía abobado por su hermano. Cualquier jugador de Quidditch medianamente bueno atontaba a Ron-. Bueno, Ginny, ¿vamos? –dijo, tendiéndole el brazo. Ginny le agarró y comenzaron a caminar, seguidos por el resto.

-Vaya, qué rápido ha superado mi hermana lo de Dean…

-¿Lo han dejado?

-Ayer-contestó Hermione-. Pero se le ve cómoda con tu hermano…-rió-. ¿Cómo es que él es un Ravenclaw y tú una Gryffindor?

-Toda mi familia es Ravenclaw menos yo-se encogió de hombros.

Continuaron todo el camino hablando de su hermano y su trabajo. Cuando llegaron al campo, Sophie cogió del almacén un equipaje cualquiera. Katie se había ocupado de traer todas las escobas y después de dirigirle una mueca a su hermano, se subió a la escoba, dejando a Nick y a Hermione hablando sobre sirenas en las gradas.


	23. Los lavabos

El hermano de Sophie tuvo que irse esa misma tarde. Después del entrenamiento, Dumbledore le solicitó en su despacho y Sophie se despidió de él antes de irse, prometiéndole verse en Navidad.

Sophie se pasó el día aguantando como la gente la miraba y cuchicheaba cuando ella pasaba. Todo el mundo hablaba de la maldición y especulaban, creando sus propias versiones. A Sophie le estaba empezando a cansar, pero no decía nada. Pero ya en clase de Alquimia no aguantó más, cuando escuchó a dos de Slytherin diciendo que, posiblemente, la maldición le había caído después de haber comprado un objeto en Bogin y Burkes para conseguir hacer magia oscura. Después del comentario de los dos Slytherin, Sophie se levantó y salió del aula sin siquiera pedir permiso.

"Ala, tú sigue dándoles motivos para que hablen de ti, idiota" pensó la chica entrando al baño. Necesitaba refrescarse. La cabeza seguía doliéndole bastante y, aunque su hermano le dijera que no pasaba nada, estaba preocupada por sus padres. Para colmo, era motivo de conversación de todos los alumnos e incluso de algunos profesores.

Bufó y se mojó la cara. Ojalá la clase haya acabado y no tenga que volver. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo. Silencio. Las clases no habían terminado. Salió y se dirigió muy despacio de vuelta a su aula. Cuando fue a girar hacia la derecha, se chocó con alguien que venía de allí y casi cae al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento querida. Iba despistado y no la vi.

-No se preocupe, profesor Slughorn, yo tampoco iba muy atenta.

El profesor le dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas tan raras mientas le miraba a los ojos con calidez y la cabeza algo ladeada.

-Veo que se encuentra mucho mejor, señorita Slumber. Me alegro, me alegro mucho. Estoy deseando que vuelva a asistir a mis clases. El otro día el señor Potter recibió un gran premio por realizar bien una tarea de clase. Estoy seguro que si usted hubiera estado bien, se lo habría puesto difícil.

-Es muy amable, profesor. Yo también estoy deseando volver-dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa-. Si me disculpa, me voy a clase antes de que me meta en líos.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto-respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Ah, Sophie, querida-dijo antes de que la chica se alejara más-. Esta noche voy a dar una pequeña cena para alumnos selectos, ¿le apetecería asistir?

-Claro, me encantaría.

-Bien, bien. Hable con Granger y Potter, ellos le dirán dónde y a qué hora. Hasta esta noche-y diciendo esto se alejó.

A Sophie no le apetecía mucho tener que ir esta noche a una cena, pero no le parecía de buena educación rechazar una invitación. Justo cuando empezó a caminar de nuevo, las clases terminaron y los pasillos se llenaron de gente. Vio una melena rubia platino que pasó por su lado, rozándole. En ese momento le dio un escalofrío muy familiar a Sophie, y le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo que parecía un sueño en el que Draco le pedía que despertara mientras dejaba algo en su mano. Por algún motivo, Sophie sabía que ese algo era un girasol. Pero ¿era real? Siguió a Draco con la mirada. Podría preguntarle. Empezó a caminar, siguiendo al chico, que se dirigí al baño de prefectos. Sophie aceleró el paso y, justo antes de que Draco cerrara la puerta, entró en el baño, cerrando tras de sí.

Draco no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que vio a Sophie reflejada en el espejo. Por un momento su expresión fue desconcertante, como si no solo le hubiera sorprendido, si no que parecía que, por un instante, se alegraba de verla. Pronto eso desapareció y volvió la mirada fría de siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Slumber? ¿Quieres perder más puntos de tu casa? Tus compañeros van a acabar odiándote como les hagas quedar últimos-dijo girándose y mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Por qué me evitas? – Sophie se sorprendió al oír sus propias palabras. No era lo que esperaba decir.

-Yo no te evito, Slumber. Para evitarte primero tendría que tener trato contigo. Y, que yo sepa, no lo tengo.

-¿Y qué me dices del libro en la enfermería y los girasoles?

Sophie vio como los hombros del chico se tensaron. Después de un instante de silencio, que a ella le pareció una eternidad, él se giró y miró a Sophie directamente a los ojos, con la mirada entrecerrada.

-No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

-Sí lo sabes. El libro lo tenías tú. Y cada madrugada me dejabas un girasol en las manos-Sophie estaba sorprendida. Su boca no obedecía las órdenes que mandaba su cerebro y estaba actuando por cuenta propia. ¿Qué intentaba sacar de todo esto?

-Creo que te equivocas. ¿Por qué iba a ir a verte a la enfermería, Slumber?

-Dímelo tú, Malfoy. Intento averiguarlo.

-Mira, lo que pasó en la Sala de los Menesteres lo hice por molestarte, ¿vale? Y sí, el libro lo tenía yo y al enterarme que estabas en la enfermería le pedí a uno de primero que te lo dejara allí. No te pienses cosas raras ni te montes escenas de amor en las que te dejo tu flor favorita para que despiertes.

-Yo no he dicho que sean mi flor favorita…-eso sí que le sorprendió. ¿Era posible que Draco supiera que adoraba los girasoles?

El chico guardó silencio un segundo y después recobró la compostura.

-Yo tampoco, Slumber. Solo lo he dado por hecho. Es lo típico. Ya te he dicho que no deberías imaginarte cosas raras, porque vas a llevarte un chasco.

El chico pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta.

-Vete, no puedes estar aquí.

Sophie le miró, cabreada, un segundo. Bruscamente salió del baño y caminó a la Sala Común, esperando que sus amigos estuvieran allí. ¿Por qué narices ha soltado todo eso? Será imbécil. Estaba cabreada, pero sobretodo cabreada con ella misma por ser tan imbécil. ¿Cómo se le ha podido pasar por la cabeza que Draco Malfoy le regalara su flor favorita?

Draco cerró la puerta cuando Sophie salió y se apoyó en ella. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera que fue él? Se mojó la cara. Por un momento estuvo tentado de decirle la verdad pero, ¿por qué? Ella ya estaba bien, no la había matado. Ya podía despreocuparse. Pero en lugar de despreocuparse, no hacia otra cosa que darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. Se mojó más la cara. Ya estaba bien de pensar en esa maldita Gryffindor. Ella no le importaba, ni debía hacerlo. Y no iba a preocuparse más por ella. Eso no era propio de él.


	24. Los pasillos de Hogwarts

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero tuvo que pararse en medio del tramo y apoyarse en la barandilla. Estaba mareada y tenía ganas de vomitar. Cogiendo una fuerte bocanada de aire, intentó erguirse, sin éxito. Le temblaban las piernas y todo comenzó a volverse negro. Sabía que iba a desmayarse y, en un momento de lucidez, su mayor miedo fue caerse por las escaleras en constante cambio. Pero antes de que callera al suelo, alguien le sostuvo por los brazos y le ayudó a salir de la escalera, sosteniendo su peso en la persona.

-No es buena idea un desmayo en las escaleras de Hogwarts. Puede acabar cayendo al vacío siendo aplastada por alguna – dijo una voz. Era un hombre, eso seguro. Pero Sophie no lograba ver nada que no fueran manchas borrosas.

Con la ayuda masculina se sentó en un frío banco del pasillo y poco a poco consiguió recuperar la visión y el control sobre su cuerpo.

Dumbledore le miraba de pie a su lado, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que un hombre de unos 150 años hubiera conseguido cargar con ella.

-Gra-gracias, señor-balbuceó Sophie, a duras penas.

-Oh, no debe darlas, amiga mía. La situación requería de mi intervención. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Gracias a que me encontraba cerca y pudimos evitar una tragedia o, como mínimo, una situación incómoda.

A Sophie aún le daba vueltas la cabeza y solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa cansada.

-Algo mareada, pero mejor, señor.

-Debe tener cuidado, Sophie. Es normal que, en su estado, le ocurran estas cosas.

-Pero yo creía que ya estaba fuera de peligro, señor.

-Una maldición nunca desaparece del todo, Sophie. Siempre dejan su sello en la víctima, sea cuál sea el caso. Debe tenerlo en cuenta. ¿Se encuentra con fuerzas para caminar?

Sophie intentó levantarse y, al ver que no tenía problema alguno, asintió.

-Bien, paseemos. Lo cierto es que no era casualidad que estuviera cerca. La estaba buscando para hablar con usted.

Comenzaron a pasear por los pasillos bastante despacio, mientras Sophie recuperaba.

-¿Cómo lleva el curso? ¿Le gustan sus asignaturas?-Sophie asintió-. Oh bien, espléndido. ¿Y sus amistades? He notado que pasa mucho tiempo con Harry y sus amigos.

-Sí, señor, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

-Eso está bien, eso está bien… Sophie, quiero que sepa una cosa. Lo que le ha pasado, el que consiguiera sobrevivir, no es habitual. Y no es casualidad. Es especial, Sophie. Quiero que lo tenga en cuenta.

-Señor, perdone pero no entiendo a qué se refiere…

-Existen cosas. Cosas que van más allá de lo que podemos comprender o sabemos. No puedo contarle más. Solo debe prometerme que confiará en mí y que se mantendrá cerca de sus amigos.

Sophie seguía sin entender, pero no dijo nada y asintió. Harry confía ciegamente en Dumbledore y se convenció de que si él lo hacía, ella también debía.

-De acuerdo, profesor.

-Una última cosa, Sophie… No le cuente a nadie sobre esta conversación, por favor.

Sophie volvió a asentir y el profesor se despidió de ella, deseándole que se divirtiera en la cena y desapareció por los pasillos.

La chica llegó a la Sala Común mientras pensaba en la extraña reacción del director. ¿A qué se referiría? No tenía sentido nada de lo que le había dicho.

-¡Sophie! ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados. Te fuiste de clase sin decir nada y desapareciste-le preguntó Harry que estaba sentado junto a Ron al lado de la chimenea.

Sophie les miró, no podía decirles que había ido a hablar con Draco ni que había estado con Dumbledore.

-Me… me mareé y fui al baño. Después fui a la enfermería porque me encontraba peor y Madame Pomfrey ha estado examinándome.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry, levantándose rápidamente y acercándose a Sophie. Le agarro suavemente por los hombros y le provocó un escalofrío.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Harry. Solo fue un pequeño mareo.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio fijamente. Al rato Ron tosió, haciéndose notar.

-Tal vez deberías comer algo – dijo Ron-. Voy a ver si encuentro algo en… algún sitio.

Y diciendo esto, salió del salón, dejándoles a solas.

-Es la primera vez que estamos juntos en mucho tiempo, por lo menos estando los dos conscientes.

Sophie se rio y se sentó en el sillón, seguida por Harry.

-Es cierto. La última vez fue en el Lago Negro.

-Cuando casi morimos de una pulmonía-dice riéndose.

Los dos se ríen. Harry se acerca a Sophie y le aparta un mechón de su melena oscura de la cara. Le mira directamente a los ojos, con los suyos brillando y apoya la mano en su mejilla. Se acerca un poco a ella, muy despacio. Sophie recuerda esa noche en la que salieron a escondidas, como Harry estaba igual de cerca que ahora. Como se le aceleró el pulso, lo nerviosa que estaba. Recuerda cómo llegó Draco. Draco. Se acuerda del beso con Draco. De cómo le latía el corazón, pero de una forma distinta. No eran nervios, era otra cosa… Sus labios. Recuerda esos labios y sus manos recorriéndola… ¿Qué hace pensando en Malfoy? ¡Y justo ahora!

Harry se ha parado y la mira, tan cerca que lo único que ve son sus ojos, mientras su mano sigue en su mejilla. Está esperando a que Sophie reaccione, a que haga algo. Pero ella no sabe qué hacer. ¿Está bien que le bese? Una parte de ella quiere hacerlo pero ¿realmente saldría bien?

Una tos hace que se separen rápidamente. En la puerta Hermione y Cormac les miran, ella con cara de perdón y él divertido.

-¿Interrumpimos?-dice, con la sonrisa prepotente que le caracteriza.

-Hola, Hermione. Veo que estás acompañada – dice Harry, aclarándose la garganta.

-Bueno, nos vemos después, preciosa – le dice Cormac a Hermione.

La chica le sonrió forzadamente y, en cuanto desapareció a su habitación, se apresuró a sentarse en el sillón.

-Me lo encontré en la puerta e intenté evitar que entrara porque sabía que…-los miró y agitó la cabeza-. Bueno, que no lo conseguí y creo que ahora piensa que le gusto.

-¿Y te gusta?-le preguntó Harry.

-¡Claro que no!-contestaron las dos chicas a la vez.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a reír.

-¿A qué hora es la cena con Slughorn?-preguntó Sophie.

-¿Te invitó? Era de esperar, eres de las mejores en su clase – dijo Hermione -. Es a las ocho.

-Y ¿qué hora es?

-Las siete – rio Harry.

-Pues entonces me voy a dar una ducha y a prepararme. Nos vemos después, chicos – dijo Sophie, levantándose del sillón.

Sophie desapareció por las escaleras y Harry miró de reojo a Hermione. Sabía que le iba a preguntar.

-Harry…

"Lo sabía" pensó el chico.

-¿Sí, Hermione?

-¿Has besado a Sophie?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el chico, evitando mirarla directamente.

-Porque no estoy ciega y os vi al entrar.

-No, no nos hemos besado.

-Pero… ¿quieres?

Harry suspiró. Hermione era su mejor amiga, podía contarle lo que sentía por Sophie abiertamente. Además, era obvio. Giró la cabeza hacia su amiga y suspiró.

-Claro que quiero, Hermione.

Sophie se metió en la ducha cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente. No era la primera vez que Harry y ella se encontraban en esa situación, pero siempre había llegado alguien en el último momento. No entendía que le pasaba, pero le ponía muy nerviosa verse en esa situación.

Metió la cabeza debajo del chorro, esperando que sus ideas se refrescaran también.


	25. Las mazmorras

Al salir del baño se sobresaltó al ver a Hermione esperándola al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ya era hora! Vamos a llegar tardísimo como no te des prisa.

Se fijó en su amiga. Ya estaba vestida y peinada. Se habría arreglado en el baño de prefectos. Llevaba el pelo ondulado cayéndole por la espalda y una diadema negra con pedrería, una camisa de seda color canela y unos pantalones apretados con unos zapatos negros a juego. Estaba guapa. Arreglada pero discreta. Muy Hermione. Sophie estaba en toalla y con el pelo enredado de la ducha, aún le quedaba un rato.

-Vete yendo tú si quieres. Te alcanzo cuando esté lista.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga. Cuando saló de la habitación, Sophie se tiró en la cama y suspiró. No sabía qué narices ponerse. La ropa no era su fuerte y odiaba arreglarse.

Miró entre su ropa, buscando algo decente, y ojeó el reloj. Tenía unos veinte minutos para terminar.

Por suerte para ella, su madre siempre intentaba mejorar su forma de vestir y acostumbraba a meterle en la maleta algunas prendas arregladas. Sophie agarró un vestido de color azul oscuro de seda con forro del mismo color. Se lo probó y se miró en el espejo. Le quedaba bien. El vestido era de cuello barco sin mangas y le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, siendo ajustado hasta la cintura y después cayendo suavemente entre pliegues de seda azul oscura. Rebuscó en busca de algún zapato decente y encontró unas bailarinas del mismo tono con detalles en encaje. Se las puso y se miró de nuevo al espejo. Sonrió y se dirigió al baño, dispuesta a hacer algo con su larga melena. Aún le quedaban diez minutos, así que decidió peinarse sin necesidad de magia. El pelo ya le llegaba por el ombligo y consideró que era hora de cortarlo mientras lo desenredaba. Cuando lo tuvo peinado, cogió un coletero y se hizo una coleta alta que le caía por la espalda y le daba un toque arreglado pero informal. Cogió su varita y la puso entre los pliegues del vestido. Antes de salir, rebuscó entre la ropa y se puso unas medias. El frío estaba llegando y no le apetecía congelarse. Se ajustó un poco más la coleta y bajó las escaleras.

El piso de abajo estaba lleno de alumnos charlando y muchos se le quedaron mirando, sobre todo los chicos.

-¡Joder, Sophie! No sabía que estuvieras tan buena – le dijo riendo Ron, que estaba con Seamus y Dean, mientras los otros dos no le quitaban los ojos de encima con la boca abierta.

Sophie le sonrió y le dio un puñetazo suave, bromeando.

-¿Ya se ha ido el resto?

-Sí. Harry quería esperarte, pero Hermione le dijo que aún no te habías vestido y se lo llevó a rastras – dijo con una media sonrisa-. Oye, ¿tú y él…?

-Pues me voy yo también antes de llegar tarde – cortó la chica-. Adiós chicos.

El resto le balbuceó una especie de adiós mientras salía, sin parar de mirarla.

Sophie bajó las escaleras y de repente calló en una cosa: no tenía ni idea de dónde era la cena. ¿Sería en el despacho de Slughorn? Chasqueando la lengua por su torpeza, se encaminó hacia las mazmorras, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

La chica se tropezó en el último tramo de escaleras, a causa de que el zapato se le salió, y cayó hacia delante. Antes de tocar el suelo, alguien le sujeto, evitando que se pegara un tortazo.

-Estoy cansado de evitar que te mates, Slumber – le dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

Sophie se incorporó y se separó de él, planchando con las manos su falda. Levantó la vista y vio a Draco mirándola de arriba abajo, con una cara en él que nunca había visto. Parecía gustarle lo que veía. Sophie se sonrojó y tosió, aclarándose la garganta.

-Y yo estoy cansada de encontrarte en todos lados, Malfoy.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi sala común está en las mazmorras, idiota. Lo raro sería que no estuviera aquí. Eres tú la que no está donde debe. Y menos así vestida. ¿Tienes una cita con Cararrajada y han decidido venir a las mazmorras a tener su momento de pasión?

-No llames así a Harry, Malfoy. Y no tengo ninguna cita, simplemente voy a la cena de Slughorn. A la que veo que, afortunadamente, no estás invitado. Al menos podré cenar sin vomitar.

-¡No me digas que has entrado en el Club de las Eminencias! – rio Draco -. Pues contigo, Potter y la Weasley ya ha perdido todo lo que pudiera tener de prestigioso.

-No tengo ganas de aguantar tus estupideces. Llego tarde y no me apetece perder mi tiempo escuchándote graznar. Así que, si no te importa, me voy antes de que no pueda reprimir más mis ganas de…

-¿Bésarme? – le interrumpió Draco, con intención de provocarla.

Sophie se quedó pálida. No iba a decir eso, claramente. Era Malfoy. Ni en un millón de años le besaría, ¿verdad? Pero, aunque no fuera así, el comentario del rubio la sonrojó. Draco lo notó y soltó una risita.

-Vaya, espero que no te hayas enamorado de mí, Slumber. Porque antes estaría con Potter.

-Y yo creo que antes de fijarme en ti me enrollaría con el sapo de Neville. Lo único que puedo llegar a sentir por ti es repulsión, métetelo en tu rubia cabeza de una vez.

-Uh, la gatita saca las uñas. No fue eso lo que demostraste ese día en La Sala de los Menesteres.

-Por lo que veo, eres tú el que no puede olvidar ese momento patético. Además, debo recordarte que fuiste tú el que me besó como un loco.

Como la última vez, entre insulto e insulto se habían ido acercando. Pero esta vez era Sophie la que le acorraló contra la pared. Le miraba desafiante. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Draco no sabía que decirle. Sophie parecía dispuesta a contraatacar a cada una de sus respuestas. Y le miraba esperando más, divertida por cómo estaba manejando la situación. Y por cómo él no hacía nada. De pronto lo olió. Su perfume de frutas. Era más dulce de lo habitual, olía a manzana. Draco le miró fijamente y soltó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó la chica, desconcertada.

Bien. Volvía a adueñarse de la situación. Había conseguido que la chica perdiera el control y aprovechó el momento. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Maldito Malfoy. Siempre hacia algo que le descolocaba. Se mordió el labio, esperando a ver por dónde le salía el Slytherin.

-Te quejas de que fui yo el que te besó, cuando ahora eres tú la que no para de acercarse a mí. Y encima te muerdes el labio. Es como si pidieras a gritos otro beso.

Era increíble. Le había dado la vuelta a la situación de tal manera que era ella la que parecía la deseosa de él. Había vuelto a ganarle. La rabia se apoderó de ella.

-Mira, Malfoy. Te lo volveré a repetir porque sé que tu cerebro de mosquito no da para más. Jamás, jamás de los jamases podría desear a alguien como tú. Tal vez te crees muy interesante y atractivo, pero no eres más que una melena rubia y unos ojos fríos en los que lo único que se ve es parte de tu maldad –dijo, llena de rabia y con el tono más duro que pudo-. Careces de corazón y no eres más que un egoísta repelente al que todo el mundo teme u odia. Nunca podría ni querría estar contigo. Así que ahora voy a irme porque no quiero seguir viéndole la cara a un tío tan arrogante como tú.

Diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el despacho del profesor, alejándose del Slytherin. Sabía que había sido dura y cruel, pero estaba cansada de la estupidez de ese chico. Una parte de ella estaba dolida por lo que le había dicho, porque sabía que, en el fondo, Draco no era así.

El chico se quedó donde estaba, paralizado, pensando en lo que Sophie le había dicho.  
¿Realmente pensaba todo eso de él? Recordó la noche del castigo juntos, todo lo que Sophie le dijo. ¿Le estaba mintiendo y solo intentaba ser amable con él? Apretó la mandíbula y endureció su expresión. ¿Qué más le daba a él lo que esa imbécil de Gryffindor le dijera?

Caminó hacia su sala común y entró. Pansy estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro y se acercó a ella. Al verle, la chica sonrió y él le agarró fuertemente del brazo y la sacó de allí, dirigiéndose a un rincón de las mazmorras vacío. La chica, sorprendida por la actitud del rubio, se dejó hacer. Malfoy comenzó a besarla salvajemente y a quitarle la ropa, mientras pensaba en lo que la Gryffindor le había dicho hacia cinco minutos. Cuanto más pensaba en ella, más intensamente besaba a la chica, descargando la rabia.

Sophie caminó, contrariada, hasta la puerta del despacho. Cogió aire y guardó silencio un momento. Dentro se oían voces, varias, así que era posible que la reunión fuera allí. Se relajó y entró en la habitación, encontrándose con sus compañeros sentados en una mesa redonda con los platos ya servidos.


	26. El despacho de Slughorn

El profesor Slughorn le miraba, sonriente, desde su asiento.

-Oh, Sophie, amiga mía. Bienvenida. Pasa, pasa. Siéntate ahí, al lado de Harry.

Sophie sonrió y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Todos la miraban. Las gemelas de Slytherin la miraban y cuchicheaban, mientras que Hermione y Ginny la miraban comentando su aspecto con una sonrisa de sonrisa. Todos los chicos la miraban con la boca abierta de arriba abajo. Sophie lo comprendía. No solía arreglarse y para todos debía ser nuevo. Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima, mirándole totalmente embelesado.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención llegar tarde – se disculpó mientras se sentaba y dedicaba una sonrisa de disculpa a todos.

-No te preocupes, querida. Acabamos de empezar.

Todos comían y escuchaban al profesor contar anécdotas. De vez en cuando les hacía preguntas a los alumnos sobre sus familiares o sobre sus estudios. Llegó el postre y, mientras Sophie se peleaba por ver cómo comerse esa enorme copa de helado, llegó su turno de ser preguntada.

-Y dime, Sophie, ¿cómo se encuentran tus padres? Fui profesor de ambos cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts. Alumnos muy inteligentes, dignos estudiantes de Ravenclaw, la verdad.

Sophie se atragantó al escuchar que le preguntaban por sus padres. No podía decir que no sabía nada de ellos. Bebió un poco de agua y levantó la mirada.

-Ahora mismo están en un viaje, por trabajo. Pero se encuentran muy bien.

-Sí, cierto. Dos aurores muy prestigiosos. Hace tiempo que no los veo. Tu madre era una alumna excepcional, muy buena chica. Era muy buena amiga de… - se calló, mirando a Harry. Muy buena amiga de Lily Potter. Sophie lo sabía. Pero su madre ya no hablaba de eso nunca-. Bueno, y ¿qué quieres hacer cuando termines Hogwarts?

-Quiero seguir los pasos de mis padres, profesor. Mi deseo es ser aurora.

-Oh, excelente. Seguro que serás una aurora espléndida. Tienes el carácter de tu padre, sin duda. ¿Y tú, Harry?

-También deseo ser auror, señor.

-¡Qué casualidad! – rio -. Tal vez trabajen juntos, después de todo. Sería maravilloso, ¿no creen?

Los chicos se miraron y se sonrieron. Sophie se sonrojó y volvió la mirada a su helado. Sabía que todos la miraban.

El profesor centró su atención en Hermione, preguntando por sus padres muggles. Sophie pudo ver la cara que pusieron los Slytherin y no pudo evitar fulminar a Zabini, que le miró, levantando una ceja. Posó sus ojos en McLaggen, que miraba a Hermione intentando, a su parecer, seducirla de una forma muy patética. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo y Harry la miró. Ella le señaló la escena con la cabeza y el chico también soltó una pequeña risita que intentó disimular con una tos fingida.

La cena acabó y Harry les dijo a Hermione, Ginny y ella que se adelantaran, que tenía que hablar con el profesor. La chica se mostró dubitativa, pero al final cedió y siguió a sus dos amigas fuera del despacho.

Cuando caminaban por el pasillo, de detrás de una de las cortinas salió Pansy colocándose la túnica y detrás de ella Draco Malfoy, atándose la corbata. Estaba claro qué habían estado haciendo y a Sophie se le encendió la cara, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Draco no pareció verla y solo les dedicó una mirada de asco a sus dos amigas, que se la devolvieron. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión y volvió a girarse hacia ellas. Entonces miró directamente a Sophie. Su mirada escondía algo que Sophie no podía reconocer. Como si esperara algo. No le miraba con odio, asco o cualquier otra cosa típica de él. Solo la miraba, como esperando que ella hiciera algo. Pero la chica solo le miraba de forma indiferente, como si simplemente mirara hacia la pared que estaba detrás de él.

Pasaron por su lado y el chico se quedó quieto, siguiendo a Sophie con la mirada. Al pasar, Hermione chocó con él sin querer, haciendo reaccionar al chico.

-Ten cuidado por dónde vas, Granger.

-Eres tú el que está en medio del pasillo como un embobado, Malfoy.

-Estaré donde y como me apetezca estar, estúpida sangre sucia.

-Malfoy, no hables así a mi amiga.

-Oh y salta la pobretona Weasley. La versión femenina de la Comadreja.

Sophie miraba con odio a Malfoy, que insultaba a sus amigas. Se puso delante de las dos y antes de que alguno hablara, lo hizo ella.

-O Pansy lo hace muy mal o realmente eres un amargado si después de un polvo en una esquina sigues teniendo esa necesidad de meterte con la gente para sentirte bien, Malfoy. Ahora, si te parece bien, quítate de en medio. Si no, pasaremos igual. No tenemos muchas ganas de verte el careto rojo y ese pelo alborotado. Me vienen a la cabeza imágenes asquerosas.

-No te pongas chulita conmigo, Slumber, o…

-¿O qué? – le cortó, retándole -. Si te crees que te tengo miedo o algo por el estilo, no tienes ni puta idea de quién soy yo. Ni de quién eres tú. Estoy un poco cansada de tus estupideces, Malfoy. Así que empieza a meterte con otra.

-Lo que tú digas, Slumber. Nos veremos mañana en el partido.

Diciendo esto, se alejó en dirección a su sala común. Sus amigas le miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Has conseguido callar a Draco Malfoy? – le dijo Hermione.

Sophie solo suspiró y les pidió subir a la habitación. Quería dormir.

Llegaron a la sala común y, antes de despedirse de Ginny, Sophie le preguntó por el partido de mañana.

-Jugamos contra Slytherin –contestó-. Sigues pudiendo jugar, Sophie – dijo, leyéndole la mente.

"Claro que voy a jugar" pensó Sophie mientras se metía en el baño para cambiarse. Quería sentir la satisfacción de vencer ella misma a Slytherin y ver la cara en primera fila de Draco Malfoy cuando les dieran una paliza.

Al salir del baño su amiga le miró, interrogándola con la mirada. Sophie sabía que seguía teniendo el semblante serio. Draco siempre acababa poniéndola de los nervios, cada día más. Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a su amiga y se metió en la cama. Solo le apetecía dormir y olvidarse del día que había pasado.

Draco se metió en la despensa que había en las mazmorras. Sabía que era allí donde se guardaba el alcohol en el castillo y lo único que le apetecía era beber y cogerse una buena borrachera. Miró entre los estantes y se decidió por una botella de whisky de fuego, lo más fuerte que se le ocurre. Abre la botella y el olor le produce acidez, pero le pega un sorbo igual. Comienza a tomar un trago por cada cosa que odia o no soporta. Un trago por las clases de adivinación. Un trago por los turnos de noche de los prefectos. Un trago por la profesora McGonagall. Un trago por los Weasley. Un trago por Potter. Un trago por la sangre sucia. Un trago por el perfecto de Dumbledore. Un trago por su padre. Un trago por tener que ser mortífago. Un trago por su maldita tía. Un trago por su misión. Un trago por Soph… Se para antes de dar el trago. Un trago por la maldita Slumber. Sí, así está mejor. Otro trago por ella. Por ella y su dichosa manía de estropearlo todo. Por ella y su forma de meterse donde no le llaman. Por ella y las veces que le ha dicho todas esas cosa. Por ella y su maldito perfume de frutas. Por ella. Solo por ella.

Draco para de beber. Todo le da vueltas y, después de media botella en tan poco tiempo, tiene ganas de vomitar. Se apoya en la puerta cerrada de la despensa y se arrastra hasta el suelo. Apoya los brazos en sus rodillas dobladas, sosteniendo el cuello de la botella con la mano derecha, y agacha la cabeza.

Sin poder controlarlo, comienza a llorar. Siente rabia, demasiada rabia. Por culpa de su maldita familia y Voldemort. Porque se siente solo. Porque tiene miedo. Y, sobre todo, aunque no quiera admitirlo, porque la única persona que creía que veía algo bueno en él le odia. Porque Sophie le odia.


	27. El partido de Quidditch

Sophie abrió los ojos antes de que amaneciera. Hasta ahora, debido a todo lo que había sucedido, no había tenido tiempo de fijarse en lo nerviosa que estaba. Su primer partido de Quidditch. Todas en la habitación dormían y se giró hacia la ventana. Al sobrar una cama, Sophie la había cambiado por la suya por tener mejores vistas que su ventana y estar al lado de Hermione. Miró el cielo, como se iba tiñendo con la luz poco a poco e intentó dormir un poco más. Aun no eran ni las seis. Pero después de veinte minutos, se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguirlo. Se levantó y, sigilosamente, bajó las escaleras, cogiendo el libro que Draco le había quitado (y después devuelto) de la mesilla, junto a los girasoles, que seguían igual de bonitos que el primer día.

Se pegó un fuerte susto cuando se encontró a Ron sentado al lado de la chimenea en su sitio de siempre, mirando al fuego. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie más despierto, pero Ron debía estar igual de nervioso. O más, incluso.

Tosió, para no asustarle y el chico se giró. Al verla le sonrió.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Ron. ¿Nervioso?

-Muchísimo.

-Oye, no deberías – dijo, sentándose a su lado y apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo. Había desarrollado una especie de amor fraternal por él y, visto lo visto con su hermana y su hermano, tal vez acabarían siendo familia política-. Eres bueno, Ron. De verdad.

El chico la miró y ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. El chico se la devolvió y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Sophie.

-Dime.

-¿Qué pasa entre Harry y tú?

La chica guardó silencio un momento. Buena pregunta. Eran amigos. Se entendían perfectamente y tenían mucho en común. Se querían, incluso. Mucho. Se protegían mutuamente y se lo pasaban bien juntos. Pero Sophie sabía que todo eso no se acercaba a lo que Ron quería escuchar. ¿Realmente había algo más? Ni ella misma tenía claro qué era lo que pasaba. O, más bien, lo que le pasaba a ella con él. Adoraba estar con Harry, se sentía a salvo con él. Se sentía feliz a su lado. Pero no podía entender qué significaba exactamente.

-No lo sé, Ron. De verdad que no lo sé.

Pensó en Ron y en Hermione. Entre ellos dos saltaban chispas, pero él parecía no verlo. Aun así, inconscientemente, siempre se protegían y buscaban mutuamente. Parecido a ella y Harry. Tal vez pasaba lo mismo.

-Creo que te entiendo… - dijo el chico, a media voz.

Sophie no preguntó a qué se refería. Ya lo sabía. Y se daba cuenta de que Ron sí que veía lo que pasaba entre Hermione y él. Le acarició la cabeza y se recostaron en el sillón, al lado del fuego. No dijeron nada más y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

En otra parte del castillo, Draco despertaba en el mismo sitio donde se había desmayado anoche después de terminarse la botella de whisky de fuego y otra de hidromiel. Se incorporó tambaleándose. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía unas ganas increíbles de vomitar. Salió del almacén como pudo después de deshacerse de las botellas vacías y se encaminó hacia su sala común. Eran las siete, más o menos. Entró en la habitación se tumbó en la cama. Tenía una resaca increíble, así que dormiría hasta la hora del partido. La cabeza iba a estallarle, pero al menos había conseguido dejar de torturarse con los pensamientos sobre Slumber. En cuestión de segundos se quedó dormido, sin llegar a quitarse ni la ropa, entre sus sábanas de seda color escarlata.

Sophie y Ron se despertaron cuando comenzaron a escuchar ruidos en los dormitorios. Ya había amanecido hacía rato y todo el mundo empezaba a prepararse. Se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios a cambiarse.

Sus compañeras ya estaban vistiéndose cuando Sophie entró. Hermione le preguntó dónde había estado y Sophie le contó, muy por encima, que no podía dormir y se había encontrado con Ron.

La chica se puso su equipaje de Quidditch y cogió la escoba. Faltaban unas horas aún para el partido, pero iban a entrenar antes. Hermione y Sophie bajaron al salón, donde ya les esperaban Harry y Ginny, vestidos también con el equipaje. A Ron no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Una vez en el comedor y cuando ya habían empezado a desayunar, vieron aparecer a Ron por el pasillo, vestido con el equipaje y llevando un gorro protector que muy pocos guardianes se ponían. Tenía un aspecto un poco ridículo, pero bastante nervioso estaba ya como para decírselo.

Se sentó al lado de Sophie, enfrente de Hermione y Harry. A su lado, Luna y Ginny hablaban sobre el partido. Luna era la nueva comentarista y llevaba una cabeza de león hecha por ella misma a modo de sombrero.

Ron, a diferencia de lo habitual, no probó bocado, y sus amigos lo notaron.

-Ron, tienes que comer algo… - le dijo Harry –. Al menos bebe un poco de zumo.

El chico le tendió un vaso lleno de zumo a Ron y este lo sujetó, vacilando.

-Relájate, Ron. Lo vas a hacer bien – le dijo su hermana.

-Se te ve nervioso, Ron. ¿Por eso Harry te ha echado eso en la bebida? ¿Es un tónico para los nervios?

Todos miraron a Harry, que se guardaba un pequeño frasco de cristal en el bolsillo.

-¡Suerte líquida! – gritó Hermione -. Ron, no lo bebas.

Pero Ron no le hizo caso y se tomó el zumo de un trago. Hermione reñía a Harry en murmullos mientras Sophie observaba como a Ron le cambiaba la cara y sustituía su mueca por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Algo le decía a Sophie que hoy era imposible que Gryffindor perdiera.

Se fueron a entrenar y todos quedaron sorprendidos con las habilidades de Ron, que no dejaba entrar ni una. Ginny y Sophie le lanzaban miradas acusatorias a Harry pero, en el fondo, a Sophie le alegraba ver a Ron así.

Tenían que compartir campo con Slytherin en el entrenamiento y Sophie echó un ojo a los jugadores, pero no vio a Malfoy por ninguna parte.

Quedaban diez minutos para el partido y todo el equipo se puso en su posición en el pasillo de salida hasta que comenzaran a jugar. Harry, al ser el capitán, estaba el primero de todos, junto a Ginny. Sophie estaba un par de puestos más atrás, detrás de los bateadores. Katie Bell estaba a su lado y la miraba con preocupación de vez en cuando. Se había pasado todo el entrenamiento preguntándole si estaba bien, a lo que Sophie siempre le respondía que sí. Era cierto, no se había sentido fatigada ni un solo momento. Ron estaba detrás de ella, expectante por salir al campo, sin parar de sonreír.

Al final, los jugadores salieron y los capitanes se dispusieron a darse la mano. En ese momento Sophie vio a Draco, acercándose al medio campo para saludar a Harry. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual y tenía unas oscuras ojeras. Parecía agotado. Pero, aun así, seguía caminando erguido y con decisión.

Una vez que los capitanes se saludaron, el partido dio comienzo. Al principio Slytherin se hizo con el control por un despiste de Sophie, pero Ron hizo bien su trabajo y evitó que marcaran puntos. Sophie recuperó el quaffle y avanza, ágil en su escoba, hacia los aros de Slytherin mientras Draco y Harry persiguen la snitch. Marca puntos y el partido continúa, poniendo a Gryffindor en cabeza.

El partido va muy bien. Ron no permite que le marquen un solo punto y Sophie no ha fallado un solo lanzamiento. Harry y Draco siguen en busca de la snitch. Gryffindor va ganando por 50 puntos, así que el que consiga la bola dorada ganará.

Sophie se acerca a los aros para volver a lanzar y ve pasar por delante de ella la snitch. Busca a Harry y le grita que está por ahí. Draco pasa muy cerca de ella y le empuja de la escoba, casi tirándola.

-Pero será capullo – gruñe la chica.

Al momento Harry pasa también y adelanta a Draco. La snitch cambia de dirección y se dirige de nuevo cercana a Sophie, que se quita de en medio y ve pasar la bola dorada y a su amigo muy cerca. Harry coge la snitch en el mismo momento en el que Draco se acerca a ella. Vuelve a empujarla y la chica, cabreada, convoca un confundus, haciendo que Draco pierda el control de su escoba por un momento y se estrelle contra el palo del aro, cayendo al suelo desde su escoba.

La gente se acerca corriendo a Draco, que está en el suelo, quejándose de la pierna. Sophie se acerca rápidamente, pero se mantiene a distancia. Parece que está rota. En seguida se lo llevan a la enfermería y a Sophie se le cae el alma a los pies. Se ha pasado.

"¿Pero qué he hecho?" piensa mientras ve como Draco se aleja, herido por su culpa.


	28. La torre de Astronomía

El accidente de Draco quedó a un lado cuando una despistada Luna anunció a Gryffindor como ganador. Todos comenzaron a gritar, vitoreando a los vencedores. Sophie seguía subida en su escoba, flotando en el aire mirando la dirección en la que se habían llevado a Draco. Pero pronto sus compañeros la sacaron de sus pensamientos, pasando por su lado y dándole palmadas en los hombros y felicitándola. Todos se acercaban a Ron, que ya estaba en tierra, y lo vitoreaban por su perfecto juego.

Esta noche seguro que había fiesta en Gryffindor.

Los jugadores fueron a ducharse y cambiarse mientras el resto de alumnos colgaban pancartas y celebraban la victoria en la sala común.

Después de ponerse unos vaqueros y unas deportivas, Sophie bajó a unirse a la fiesta.

Ron estaba encima de una mesa y todos gritaban su nombre al unísono una y otra vez, contentos por lo bien que había jugado.

Sophie se acercó a Harry y Hermione y vio como el chico le mostraba a su amiga el frasco de suerte líquida ¿lleno?

-¡No lo usaste! – gritó Sophie.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

-Pero Ron creyó que sí… - dijo Hermione.

-Exacto.

A Sophie solo le dio tiempo a dedicarle una sonrisa de aprobación antes de que un par de alumnos de séptimo le cogieran a los hombros y le subieran en la mesa junto a Ron.

Todos le aplaudían y felicitaban y Sophie les correspondía, agarrando la mano de Ron y levantando sus brazos unidos en el aire. Pero, en realidad, por dentro Sophie se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo que le había hecho a Draco.

Sophie aprovechó un momento de atención en Ron para bajarse de la mesa e ir a coger aire. Volvía a sentirse un poco mareada.

Caminó hasta la torre de Astronomía y decidió subir. Adoraba las vistas que había desde que llegó con once años. Era el lugar donde Hogwarts se veía más bonito y le despejaba mucho estar allí.

Cuando llegó arriba estaba demasiado mareada para asomarse y decidió sentarse en el centro.

Apoyó los codos en las piernas y sujetó su cabeza entre las manos, escondiendo la cara bajo el pelo, que le caía por todos lados.

Empezó a respirar profundamente, intentando evitar que el mareo fuera a más. Pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y se empezaba a sentir peor. Comenzó a oír voces y pensó que se estaba volviendo loca. Gemidos de dolor y llantos salían de su cabeza. Era escalofriante. Apretó los ojos fuertemente. Quería que se pasara, que dejara de oír esas horribles voces.

-¿Slumber? – dijo alguien.

Las voces cesaron y Sophie abrió los ojos. El mareo había desaparecido y levantó la cabeza.

Draco la miraba enfrente de ella con un gesto entre duda y preocupación. Pero esa mirada, que parecía demostrar que el Slytherin tenía sentimientos, desapareció en cuanto vio que Sophie le miraba el brazo.

Llevaba una venda que le cubría desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Sophie no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-¿Te lo has roto? – preguntó, casi involuntariamente.

A Draco la pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Le miró, levantando una ceja, y luego miró su brazo.

-Sí, pero Madame Pomfrey ya lo ha curado. No es nada de lo que preocuparse. Aunque tú no puedes decir lo mismo. Pensé que ibas a desmayarte, Slumber.

-Estoy bien. Según los médicos es normal después de lo que me pasó – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Sophie notó como Draco se puso blanco y le miró confusa-. De todas formas, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues supongo que lo mismo que tú. Buscaba estar solo.

Sophie le miró, más confusa aún. Draco no estaba siendo el capullo que solía ser. Más bien parecía indiferente.

-Lo que tú digas – dijo ella, queriendo acabar con la conversación -. Bueno, pues te dejo solo.

Sophie intentó levantarse pero, aunque el mareo había desaparecido, su cuerpo no había recuperado sus fuerzas y las rodillas le fallaron, haciéndola caer.

Draco se apresuró a sostenerla y a ayudarle a levantar, pero la chica no conseguía mantenerse en pie. De nuevo comenzó a sentirse mareada. Muy mareada.

El mago, casi cogiéndola en brazos, consiguió sentarla y apoyarle en la pared, sin soltarla en ningún momento. La rodeaba entre sus brazos, sin parar de apretarle suavemente los hombros.

-Slumber… ¿qué ocurre? Slumber. Eh, idiota, contéstame. Mírame, idiota. No cierres los ojos – dijo, preocupado.

La chica empezaba a hiperventilar y por segundos se encontraba peor. La mano de Draco le agarró la cara y la giró suavemente pero con decisión hacia él.

-Sophie, maldita sea. No te vayas otra vez, por favor.

Sophie reaccionó en cuanto oyó esas palabras y, con toda la energía que fue capaz, llevó su mano hasta la que él tenía en su cara, sosteniéndola. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco, que le miraban suplicantes.

Le miró fijamente, sin dejar de mantener su mano. Poco a poco su respiración se fue calmando y cuando se encontró con fuerzas, habló.

-¿Me has llamado Sophie?

Draco le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso ahora no importa. ¿Estás bien? – Sophie asintió - ¿Seguro?

-Estoy bien.

-Vale. Vamos a levantarte.

Utilizó la mano que tenía agarrada para apoyar la fuerza al levantarse y rodeó con la otra la cintura de la chica.

-¿Puedes caminar? – le preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación –. Entonces te llevaremos a tu sala común. Necesitas descansar.

Bajaron el primer escalón y Sophie se giró hacia él.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Será mejor que concentres toda tu energía en bajar estas escaleras y dejes de pensar en nada más – dijo sin mirarle.

Sophie no dijo nada y continuaron bajando las escaleras en silencio. Iban muy despacio, ya que a ella le costaba mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando llegaron al tramo de escaleras hasta el séptimo piso y Sophie no pudo evitar soltar un sonido quejumbroso. Subir todo eso iba a ser horrible.

Vio como Draco miraba hacia abajo, dedicándole una mirada y después suspiró. Miró para todos lados, como asegurándose de que nadie les veía y cogió a Sophie entre sus brazos, comenzando a subir las escaleras, que subieron de forma rápida y sin que les costara.

Sophie había enlazado sus manos al cuello de Draco como había podido y sus caras estaban muy cerca. Draco la miró fijamente un instante y después soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras la dejaba en el suelo cuidadosamente, sin llegar a soltarle del todo por si la chica se caía.

-Yo ya no puedo acompañarte más. En tu sala común seguro que hay gente y te ayudaran a ir a tu habitación.

-Sigues sin responderme. ¿Me has llamado Sophie? – insistió.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto con la dichosa pregunta?

-¿Y tú por qué intentas no contestarla?

Draco chasqueó la lengua, rindiéndose.

-Es tu nombre. ¿Qué tiene de raro?

-Es la primera vez que lo haces.

El chico la miró fijamente, pensativo. Abrió la boca, con la intención de decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Con cuidado puso a Sophie lo más cerca del cuadro de la gorda que pudo y la soltó.

-Buenas noches – dijo, alejándose.

Sophie vio como bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y le perdía de vista por el pasillo. Estaba confusa por el comportamiento del chico. Se había portado tan bien…

El retrato de la gorda, al verla en ese estado, casi ni le pide la contraseña y abrió rápidamente, preocupada por Sophie.

A duras penas entró en la sala común y pudo ver a sus compañeros callándose al verla, justo antes de desmayarse.

Draco caminaba por los pasillos, sin ningún rumbo fijo. Claro que la había llamado Sophie. Y no era la primera vez que le llamaba así, era la primera vez que ella le escuchaba hacerlo. Maldita sea, cuánto ignoraba ella. Pero era bueno que ignorara porque ¿qué pasaría si supiera que todo lo que le estaba pasando era culpa suya? Posiblemente le odiaría de verdad. Aunque tal vez era mejor para ella que le odiara. Finalmente acabaría haciéndolo igual. Era lo que estaba destinado a pasar entre ellos: solo podían odiarse. Ojalá no tuviera que ser asi.


	29. El Valle de Godric

El profesor Slughorn le miraba, sonriente, desde su asiento.

-Oh, Sophie, amiga mía. Bienvenida. Pasa, pasa. Siéntate ahí, al lado de Harry.

Sophie sonrió y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Todos la miraban. Las gemelas de Slytherin la miraban y cuchicheaban, mientras que Hermione y Ginny la miraban comentando su aspecto con una sonrisa de sonrisa. Todos los chicos la miraban con la boca abierta de arriba abajo. Sophie lo comprendía. No solía arreglarse y para todos debía ser nuevo. Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima, mirándole totalmente embelesado.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención llegar tarde – se disculpó mientras se sentaba y dedicaba una sonrisa de disculpa a todos.

-No te preocupes, querida. Acabamos de empezar.

Todos comían y escuchaban al profesor contar anécdotas. De vez en cuando les hacía preguntas a los alumnos sobre sus familiares o sobre sus estudios. Llegó el postre y, mientras Sophie se peleaba por ver cómo comerse esa enorme copa de helado, llegó su turno de ser preguntada.

-Y dime, Sophie, ¿cómo se encuentran tus padres? Fui profesor de ambos cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts. Alumnos muy inteligentes, dignos estudiantes de Ravenclaw, la verdad.

Sophie se atragantó al escuchar que le preguntaban por sus padres. No podía decir que no sabía nada de ellos. Bebió un poco de agua y levantó la mirada.

-Ahora mismo están en un viaje, por trabajo. Pero se encuentran muy bien.

-Sí, cierto. Dos aurores muy prestigiosos. Hace tiempo que no los veo. Tu madre era una alumna excepcional, muy buena chica. Era muy buena amiga de… - se calló, mirando a Harry. Muy buena amiga de Lily Potter. Sophie lo sabía. Pero su madre ya no hablaba de eso nunca-. Bueno, y ¿qué quieres hacer cuando termines Hogwarts?

-Quiero seguir los pasos de mis padres, profesor. Mi deseo es ser aurora.

-Oh, excelente. Seguro que serás una aurora espléndida. Tienes el carácter de tu padre, sin duda. ¿Y tú, Harry?

-También deseo ser auror, señor.

-¡Qué casualidad! – rio -. Tal vez trabajen juntos, después de todo. Sería maravilloso, ¿no creen?

Los chicos se miraron y se sonrieron. Sophie se sonrojó y volvió la mirada a su helado. Sabía que todos la miraban.

El profesor centró su atención en Hermione, preguntando por sus padres muggles. Sophie pudo ver la cara que pusieron los Slytherin y no pudo evitar fulminar a Zabini, que le miró, levantando una ceja. Posó sus ojos en McLaggen, que miraba a Hermione intentando, a su parecer, seducirla de una forma muy patética. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo y Harry la miró. Ella le señaló la escena con la cabeza y el chico también soltó una pequeña risita que intentó disimular con una tos fingida.

La cena acabó y Harry les dijo a Hermione, Ginny y ella que se adelantaran, que tenía que hablar con el profesor. La chica se mostró dubitativa, pero al final cedió y siguió a sus dos amigas fuera del despacho.

Cuando caminaban por el pasillo, de detrás de una de las cortinas salió Pansy colocándose la túnica y detrás de ella Draco Malfoy, atándose la corbata. Estaba claro qué habían estado haciendo y a Sophie se le encendió la cara, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Draco no pareció verla y solo les dedicó una mirada de asco a sus dos amigas, que se la devolvieron. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión y volvió a girarse hacia ellas. Entonces miró directamente a Sophie. Su mirada escondía algo que Sophie no podía reconocer. Como si esperara algo. No le miraba con odio, asco o cualquier otra cosa típica de él. Solo la miraba, como esperando que ella hiciera algo. Pero la chica solo le miraba de forma indiferente, como si simplemente mirara hacia la pared que estaba detrás de él.

Pasaron por su lado y el chico se quedó quieto, siguiendo a Sophie con la mirada. Al pasar, Hermione chocó con él sin querer, haciendo reaccionar al chico.

-Ten cuidado por dónde vas, Granger.

-Eres tú el que está en medio del pasillo como un embobado, Malfoy.

-Estaré donde y como me apetezca estar, estúpida sangre sucia.

-Malfoy, no hables así a mi amiga.

-Oh y salta la pobretona Weasley. La versión femenina de la Comadreja.

Sophie miraba con odio a Malfoy, que insultaba a sus amigas. Se puso delante de las dos y antes de que alguno hablara, lo hizo ella.

-O Pansy lo hace muy mal o realmente eres un amargado si después de un polvo en una esquina sigues teniendo esa necesidad de meterte con la gente para sentirte bien, Malfoy. Ahora, si te parece bien, quítate de en medio. Si no, pasaremos igual. No tenemos muchas ganas de verte el careto rojo y ese pelo alborotado. Me vienen a la cabeza imágenes asquerosas.

-No te pongas chulita conmigo, Slumber, o…

-¿O qué? – le cortó, retándole -. Si te crees que te tengo miedo o algo por el estilo, no tienes ni puta idea de quién soy yo. Ni de quién eres tú. Estoy un poco cansada de tus estupideces, Malfoy. Así que empieza a meterte con otra.

-Lo que tú digas, Slumber. Nos veremos mañana en el partido.

Diciendo esto, se alejó en dirección a su sala común. Sus amigas le miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Has conseguido callar a Draco Malfoy? – le dijo Hermione.

Sophie solo suspiró y les pidió subir a la habitación. Quería dormir.

Llegaron a la sala común y, antes de despedirse de Ginny, Sophie le preguntó por el partido de mañana.

-Jugamos contra Slytherin –contestó-. Sigues pudiendo jugar, Sophie – dijo, leyéndole la mente.

"Claro que voy a jugar" pensó Sophie mientras se metía en el baño para cambiarse. Quería sentir la satisfacción de vencer ella misma a Slytherin y ver la cara en primera fila de Draco Malfoy cuando les dieran una paliza.

Al salir del baño su amiga le miró, interrogándola con la mirada. Sophie sabía que seguía teniendo el semblante serio. Draco siempre acababa poniéndola de los nervios, cada día más. Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a su amiga y se metió en la cama. Solo le apetecía dormir y olvidarse del día que había pasado.

Draco se metió en la despensa que había en las mazmorras. Sabía que era allí donde se guardaba el alcohol en el castillo y lo único que le apetecía era beber y cogerse una buena borrachera. Miró entre los estantes y se decidió por una botella de whisky de fuego, lo más fuerte que se le ocurre. Abre la botella y el olor le produce acidez, pero le pega un sorbo igual. Comienza a tomar un trago por cada cosa que odia o no soporta. Un trago por las clases de adivinación. Un trago por los turnos de noche de los prefectos. Un trago por la profesora McGonagall. Un trago por los Weasley. Un trago por Potter. Un trago por la sangre sucia. Un trago por el perfecto de Dumbledore. Un trago por su padre. Un trago por tener que ser mortífago. Un trago por su maldita tía. Un trago por su misión. Un trago por Soph… Se para antes de dar el trago. Un trago por la maldita Slumber. Sí, así está mejor. Otro trago por ella. Por ella y su dichosa manía de estropearlo todo. Por ella y su forma de meterse donde no le llaman. Por ella y las veces que le ha dicho todas esas cosa. Por ella y su maldito perfume de frutas. Por ella. Solo por ella.

Draco para de beber. Todo le da vueltas y, después de media botella en tan poco tiempo, tiene ganas de vomitar. Se apoya en la puerta cerrada de la despensa y se arrastra hasta el suelo. Apoya los brazos en sus rodillas dobladas, sosteniendo el cuello de la botella con la mano derecha, y agacha la cabeza.

Sin poder controlarlo, comienza a llorar. Siente rabia, demasiada rabia. Por culpa de su maldita familia y Voldemort. Porque se siente solo. Porque tiene miedo. Y, sobre todo, aunque no quiera admitirlo, porque la única persona que creía que veía algo bueno en él le odia. Porque Sophie le odia.


	30. La primera nevada

El graznar de una lechuza le hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia todos lados, pero no encontró ninguna lechuza y dio por hecho que se lo había imaginado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acomodó, con la esperanza de dormir un poco más aún. Pero de nuevo escuchó un graznido y esta vez lo reconoció. Solo Yumi podía sonar así de desafinada y aguda. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba su lechuza, posada en lo alto de su cama.

En cuanto Yumi vio que su ama estaba despierta, dejó caer la carta que llevaba en su pico. Sophie se levantó y le abrió la ventana al ave que, después de apoyarse en el brazo de su ama y recibir unas caricias, salió volando. La chica cerró la venta y sentándose en la cama inspeccionó la carta.

En el sobre no ponía nada más que "Para Sophie."

Sophie se puso eufórica. Si no se equivocaba, era la caligrafía de su madre.

Con las manos impacientes abrió el sobre y sacó la carta.

"Querida hija:

Papá y yo sentimos mucho no haberte escrito antes, pero nos había sido imposible. Nos alegra mucho que las cosas por Hogwarts vayan tan bien y es una alegría para nosotros ver que el joven Potter y tú sois tan amigos. Esperamos que sigas disfrutando mucho del curso, cariño mío.

Tenemos que darte una noticia que tal vez te desanime un poco… Estas navidades va a ser imposible que vuelvas a casa. Lo sentimos muchísimo. Vas a tener que quedarte en Hogwarts, pequeña.

No te entretenemos por más tiempo, cariño. Y dale un premio a Yumi, ha recorrido una distancia muy larga.

Te quieren y echan de menos

Papá y mamá."

Sophie dobló la carta y resopló. Tanto tiempo esperando saber de sus padres ¿para _esto_? Su lista de tareas tenía más letras que la dichosa carta. Y encima le dicen que no van a verse por Navidad. Chasqueó la lengua y guardó la carta en un cajón. Solo le apetecía darse una buena ducha y distraerse.

La chica se dirigió malhumorada al baño, pasando por el lado de Hermione, que se despertó al notarla.

-¿Va todo bien, Sophie? – dijo una Hermione muy somnolienta.

-Hermione… Sí, no te preocupes, duerme un poco más – le contestó, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Después de la ducha se encontraba muchísimo mejor y el cabreo se le había pasado. Tenía que entender la brevedad de sus padres. Estaban trabajando y, posiblemente, ese fuera el motivo por el que no podían verse en Navidad. Tampoco era para tanto.

Decidió esperar a sus compañeras leyendo en la sala común. Por fin tenía un rato libre para poder empezar a leer el dichoso libro muggle. Se enfrascó en la lectura pero a los cinco minutos unos chicos de quinto se acercaron a preguntarle por su estado, al igual que una serie infinita de compañeros que, cada dos por tres, le sacaban de la lectura. Finalmente, rindiéndose, dejó el libro en el mismo momento que Ron y Harry bajaban seguidos por Dean y Neville.

-Buenos días, chicos – les sonrió.

-Hola, Sophie. ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó Dean.

-Mucho mejor, solo necesitaba dormir – dijo, guiñándole un ojo para quitarle importancia.

-¿Estás esperando a Hermione?

Sophie asintió y antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer un chiste sobre la tardanza de la morena, bajó las escaleras detrás de Parvati y Lavender, que se lanzó corriendo en los brazos de Ron en cuanto lo vio, provocando un gesto de repugnancia en Hermione. Ginny también bajó las escaleras en ese momento y saludó a todos, dedicándole un "hola" tímido a Dean. Para haber cortado hace tan poco, se llevaban muy bien.

El grupo de Gryffindors entró en el Gran Comedor hablando del partido del día anterior muy alto, con el propósito de llegar a oídos de Slytherin. Un grupo de jugadores se dio por aludido y dedicó una mirada asesina a los leones, que se sentaron divertidos en su mesa. Sophie miró a Draco, que estaba desayunando al lado de Theodore Nott muy callado y con la mirada perdida. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Sophie le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, demostrándole su agradecimiento. El Malfoy, en cambio, le dedicó un gesto de asco muy propio de él. "Fin de la tregua" pensó Sophie. Avergonzada por haber considerado posible una "amistad" entre ellos, bajó la mirada y se dedicó a estudiar sus tostadas cuadradas durante todo el desayuno, hasta que Luna se unió a ellos para felicitarles por el partido de Quidditch.

Cuando Sophie terminó de desayunar, el Gran Salón estaba casi vacío. La mayoría de sus amigos, menos Lavender, Ron y Ginny, habían terminado de desayunar y habían ido abandonando la habitación. Se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo frunció el ceño. Se suponía que Harry y ella habían quedado para después del desayuno, pero se había ido. "¿Se habrá olvidado?" pensó.

Salió del Gran Comedor mordiéndose el labio. Le hacía ilusión pasar el día con él. Unas manos tiraron de ella hacia un lado. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en Draco, pero cuando al girarse vio la cara de Harry sonriéndole, se reprochó el haber pensado semejante gilipollez sin sentido.

-¿A dónde ibas? – preguntó sonriéndole.

-La pregunta es dónde estabas tú, ¿no crees?

-Esperando a que terminaras de desayunar.

-Pensé que te habrías olvidado.

Harry le miró, sorprendido por sus palabras, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese imposible.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? ¿No se supone que teníamos una cita? – dijo el chico.

Sophie abrió los ojos y sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. "Cita". Harry lo había llamado cita. Le cogió de la mano y tiró de él fuera de la multitud, en dirección a los jardines.

-Entonces vamos, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

Pero el frío se estaba apoderando de Hogwarts y cambiaron el rumbo hacia las habitaciones, dispuestos a abrigarse más.

Al cabo de cinco minutos estaban corriendo por los pasillos como dos niños pequeños, peleándose por llegar primero a la salida.

Tocaron la puerta al mismo tiempo y Sophie le miró, sofocada, con cara divertida.

-Si no me hubieras intentado hechizar, hubiera ganado yo.

-Y si tú no me hubieras puesto a flotar por los pasillos yo no habría intentado hechizarte, tramposa.

Se rieron y abrieron las pesadas puertas. Un viento helado les dio la bienvenida y, cerrándose las chaquetas, salieron al exterior.

-¿De qué querías hablar con Slughorn el otro día? – preguntó la chica mientras paseaban hacia el Sauce Boxeador.

-Dumbledore me pidió que le sacara información sobre Tom Riddle.

-¿Y lo lograste?

-No. Se resiste a hablar de ello.

-Es bastante perturbador, ¿no crees?

-¿El qué?

-Eso de que Voldemort fuera estudiante en Hogwarts, que fuera como nosotros. Cualquiera de nuestros compañeros podría acabar igual y…

-No creo que nadie pueda acabar nunca como acabó él. Pero sí que creo que hay mortífagos entre nosotros.

-Harry… - dijo la chica, sabiendo que se refería a Draco.

-¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón.

-Ya hemos hablado esto, y no tienes pruebas.

Harry se paró en seco y miró a Sophie, más serio de lo habitual.

-¿Por qué te emperras en defenderlo? – preguntó.

A Sophie la pregunta le sorprendió y tardó en reaccionar, ladeando la cabeza.

-No es eso, Harry… - comenzó, sosteniéndole la mano -. Solo creo que todo el mundo merece el beneficio de la duda. Ya sabes ese dicho muggle: "Todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario".

-Malfoy no… Él…

-Harry, por favor – cortó la chica, poniéndole un dedo en los labios -. Dejemos de hablar de eso.

Harry asintió y siguieron caminando. La chica le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, para romper ese momento de tensión que se había creado, y Harry pasó el suyo por su cintura, provocándole un escalofrío a la chica. Se sonrieron y entonces él miró el hombro de la chica, levantando una ceja. Después miró al cielo y comenzó a sonreír.

-Sophie – dijo, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

-¿Qué?

-Bienvenida a la primera nevada del año.

Entonces la chica también miró al cielo y vio cómo, muy despacio, gotitas de algodón descendían desde lo alto. Un copo de nieve se le posó en la nariz. Sí, sin duda la primera nevada era la mejor de todo el año. Sophie le sonrió a su amigo y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se sentaron en el césped a ver nevar y, por un instante, Sophie recordó ese extraño sueño que había tenido. Pero se obligó a olvidarlo y a disfrutar. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y le abrazó el brazo. Era la primera nevada, quería disfrutarlo.


	31. Detrás de un árbol

Cuando la nieve ya había cubierto todo a su alrededor y empezaba a ser temerario quedarse quietos más tiempo, empezaron a caminar de nuevo. En Blackmore Street, donde Sophie vivía (un barrio residencial muggle de Sheffield), siempre hacia bastante frío y nevaba todos los inviernos, pero la nieve siempre estaba pisoteada y sucia por el paso de los coches muggles. Aquí era diferente. Por eso le gustaba el invierno en Hogwarts, todo parecía más limpio y puro que nunca.

Aunque le encantaba la sensación de pisar nieve tan reciente, se hacía un trabajo duro y pronto se cansaron. Se pararon a pocos metros del Sauce Boxeador, que estaba cubierto de nieve.

-Es impresionante… - dijo Sophie, acercándose.

-Sophie, yo que tú no…

En ese momento se agitó como un perro para quitarse la nieve de encima y, al pillar a la chica tan cerca y desprevenida, soltó un grito agudo que provocó una carcajada de Harry. La chica, como respuesta, le dio una colleja al puro estilo de Snape. Él, haciéndose el ofendido y sorprendido, sacó su varita y con un conjuro no verbal, hizo que varias bolas de nieve se formaran y flotaran en el aire. Sophie vio las intenciones del chico e hizo lo mismo, pero no consiguió evitar que cuatro bolas de nieve helada impactaran sobre ella. Le devolvió el ataque mientras empezaba a correr.

Muchos alumnos de la escuela, al ver la nieve, habían salido al exterior, y Sophie y Harry no pudieron evitar que alguna de las bolas chocara contra ellos accidentalmente.

El resultado fue el inicio de una guerra de nieve. Todos comenzaron a lanzar bolas de nieve contra todos. Chicos y chicas de todas las casas, incluso de Slytherin, se divertían al más puro estilo infantil, riendo y empapando con la nieve a sus compañeros.

Harry y ella se alejaron como pudieron de la batalla y se refugiaron detrás de un árbol para evitar ser alcanzados por las bolas de nieve.

-¿Has visto la que has liado, señor Potter? – dijo Sophie, imitando a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¿YO? – contestó él, llevándose las manos al pecho -. La culpa es suya, Slumber, por querer vengarse.

-Perdona pero he hecho algo precioso.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro. Mira –dijo señalando a los chicos que seguían jugando con la nieve -. He conseguido reunir a las cuatro casas y hacer que jueguen juntos, por igual. ¡Incluso los de Slytherin están jugando con Gryffindor! Me merezco, por lo menos, 20 puntos por haber conseguido esto. ¿Dónde está Mcgonagall cuando se le necesita? – bromeó, sobreactuando y mirando a todos lados.

-Bueno, bueno – rió Harry -. Es cierto, pero debo señalar que los alumnos de Slytherin que están participando son de los primeros cursos y aún no han sido contaminados del todo por esos elitistas.

-No todos los Slytherin son malos.

-No digo que todos sean malos. Pero todos acaban en esa casa.

Ese comentario le hizo recordar a Sophie su día de Selección. El Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo dudando mucho rato con ella. Por una parte, quería mandarla a Ravenclaw por tradición familiar. Por otra parte, consideró la opción de enviarla a Slytherin, debido a que, según él, poseía una gran astucia y ambición, además de dotes de líder. Pero un segundo antes de tomar su decisión final, que se orientaba a Slytherin, el Sombrero encontró algo (que nunca dijo qué era) en la cabeza de Sophie que le hizo plantearse la idea de enviarla a Gryffindor. Sophie no se lo pensó dos veces y casi suplicó por ser enviada a esta última casa. Si no hubiera sido por esa misteriosa razón que hizo dudar al sombrero, Sophie sería una Slytherin.

-Creo recordar que a ti casi te mandan a Slytherin también –dijo, algo dolida.

-Sí, pero… - el chico hizo una pausa, como si acabara de percatarse de algo -. ¿Cómo que "también"?

La chica suspiró y se encogió de hombros, ¿qué importaba compartir eso? No era ningún secreto (aunque nunca se lo hubiera contado a nadie).

-Según el Sombrero Seleccionador, yo hubiera encajado más en Slytherin que en ninguna otra casa. A su parecer, poseo todas las características que una Slytherin puede desear. Y no por eso me considero una mala persona, Harry.

El chico le miró un instante, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

-No quería decir eso… Además, tienes razón. Si no hubiera sido porque me dieron a elegir, yo también estaría en Slytherin. ¿Me imaginas? Siendo amigo de Draco Malfoy – dijo horrorizado.

En el mismo momento que Harry dijo esas palabras, Draco pasó por delante del árbol acompañado por Pansy muy pegada a él. Al oír su nombre, el rubio se giró instintivamente. Al ver quién era el emisor de su nombre, su cara pasó de la sorpresa al oído, pasando por el asco, en cuestión de segundos.

De forma refleja, Sophie le agarró el brazo a Harry, de una manera muy protectora. Draco se quedó mirando cómo la chica se abrazaba al chico y sus ojos se encendieron. Agarró por la cintura a Pansy y se acercó a los Gryffindor, poniendo esa mueca que solía poner cuando iba a meterse con alguien.

-Vaya, si son los imbéciles número uno del mundo mágico –dijo, sin mirar a Sophie. Pansy se reía a su lado.

-Malfoy, déjanos en paz – murmuró Harry, apretando los puños. Sophie le abrazó más el brazo y se pegó más a él. Draco se dio cuenta y levantó la ceja.

-¿"déjanos"? ¿Ahora hablas por los dos? – se burló. Pero entonces pareció caer en algo y su rostro se puso serio -. Espera… ¿estáis…? – murmuró, mirando a Sophie, como juzgándola. Al instante cambió el gesto y puso una expresión de burla -. Era de esperar. La mierda llama a las moscas, ¿no Potter? Mi pregunta es, ¿quién es la mosca y quién la mierda? ¿Tú qué opinas Pansy? Me arriesgaría a decir que Slumber es la mierda.

Pansy se rio descaradamente y Harry miró a Sophie, esperando que la chica dijera algo. Pero ella no lo hizo, solo miraba a Draco con los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados. No entendía por qué ese imbécil le trataba así ahora, era como si ¿estuviera celoso? Aunque era imposible, era Draco Malfoy. Solo lo hacía porque era un completo arrogante y disfrutaba siendo cruel. El chico sonrió duramente y Sophie arrugó el ceño aún más. Harry interpretó el comportamiento de la chica como si estuviera dolida y miró a Draco colérico mientras sacaba la varita.

-Se acabó, maldita serpiente – dijo entre dientes, levantado la varita con la intención de hechizar al rubio.

Draco hizo lo propio y también sacó la suya, apuntando directamente a Harry. Pansy soltó un grito absurdo y se quedó mirando a un lado. Sophie, por el contrario, sacó su varita y lanzó un Expelliarmus, desarmando a los dos chicos a la vez.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esta habilidad, incluso Sophie, pero no lo mostró y se mantuvo seria y firme mirando a los dos chicos.

-Dejaos de estupideces u os castigarán, a los dos. Y no creo que queráis pasar una tarde entera juntos, ¿verdad? Harry, yo me largo de aquí, no tengo ganas de aguantar a este imbécil. Si quieres dejar de hacer el tonto y venir conmigo, coge tu varita y vamos. Si no, quédate y mataos aquí mismo.

Y diciendo esto, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, malhumorada. Harry le siguió sin pensarlo, dejando a un enfadado Draco atrás.

Pansy recogió su varita del suelo y se acercó a Draco, para dársela. El chico se la cogió de malas maneras y caminó en la dirección contraria a Sophie, gritándole a Pansy que no le siguiera. Esa maldita de Sophie. Ahora se dedicaba a defender al desgraciado de Potter. ¿Sería verdad que estaban juntos? Aunque ¿qué más le daba a él? Que hicieran lo que les diera la gana. A él le importaba una mierda esa idiota. Se adentró en el bosque, dando patadas a todas las cosas que se ponían por delante de él. Si le daba igual ¿por qué estaba tan colérico? Maldita Slumber, siempre conseguía sacarle de sus casillas. Pero eso se iba a acabar.


	32. El claro del Bosque

Sophie caminaba por los paseos nevados sola e inmersa en sus pensamientos. Hoy tenía un humor de trolls. Desde que la semana pasada tuvo ese sueño tan extraño, no había parado de soñar cosas por el estilo: supuestos recuerdos de cuando solo era un bebé de sus padres con los Potter, reuniones de la primera Orden del Fénix y batallas en las que sus padres luchaban contra Mortífagos. Cosas que era imposible que ella pudiera saber. Pero no era lo único que soñaba. Cuando esas cosas no se colaban en su mente, lo hacían otro tipo de situaciones. Una de las noches llegó a soñar con que, mientras estuvo en la enfermería, Draco le llevaba flores y le besaba. ¡Draco! Y su frustración no acababa en el no descansar bien ni una sola noche, si no que durante toda esta semana ha tenido un infinidad de mareos que le ha impedido entrenar casi todos los días. Además Malfoy no ha dejado de incordiar todo este tiempo, intentando sacarla de sus casillas. Casi parecía que estaba buscando que les castigaran otra vez. Encima, todo el mundo se cree que sale con Harry y no hacen más que seguirles a todas partes. Eso ha sido lo único bueno de la semana: Harry. Han pasado casi todas las tardes juntos y era el único momento del día en el que Sophie conseguía relajarse un poco, llegando incluso a echarse la siesta en sus rodillas mientras él leía, tirados en la alfombra de la Sala Común.

Al recordar esos ratos que habían ido compartiendo, Sophie no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Harry? No tenía ni idea, pero era de las pocas personas con las que se sentía realmente ella. Pero ni siquiera a él le había hablado de esos sueños que estaba teniendo (y menos aún de los relacionados con el joven Malfoy). En más de una ocasión se había planteado el compartirlo con el director, pero por una u otra razón, había desechado la idea.

En definitiva, el cúmulo de todas esas cosas estaba produciendo en Sophie una situación de estrés. Y ese día no pudo aguantar más y desapareció en cuanto terminó de almorzar sin decir nada a nadie. Le apetecía mucho estar sola y descargar un poco de su frustración con magia.

Llegó hasta la entrada al bosque. Conocía perfectamente qué zonas pertenecían a la escuela y cuáles eran sitios peligrosos. En otros años nunca se le habría ocurrido entrar en el Bosque Prohibido ella sola, pero estaba tan furiosa y necesitada de soledad, que le pareció buena idea.

Entró y caminó un par de minutos hasta un claro que solían utilizar en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas pero que a esas horas estaba desierto.

Se puso en el centro y sacó la varita. Empezaría a conjurar en orden alfabético, como siempre. Era una manía que le entretenía y le permitía practicar. Respiró hondo, como su padre le había enseñado, y empuñó la varita con dos dedos solamente (otra de sus extrañas manías cuando practicaba).

-¡Accio piedra! – dijo firmemente, haciendo que una pequeña piedra volara hasta sus manos. Con un hechizo no verbal la lanzó lejos y volvió a apuntar a otro objeto -. ¡Accio rama! – y la rama acabó de nuevo entre sus manos. Lanzó la rama lejos y decidió probar otra cosa-. ¡Aguamenti! – invoca, haciendo aparecer de la punta de su varita un pequeño chorro de agua que, a causa del frío, queda congelado. Sophie le da un pequeño toque y lo hace caer.

Debido al frío, le parece excesivo utilizar Aqua Volatem, un hechizo que, personalmente, nunca le pareció muy útil pero que, por el contrario, controla a la perfección.

Después de un par de hechizos, decide pasar a algo más interesante. De nuevo atrae una piedra a sus manos y la lanza con fuerza al aire. Cuando esta empieza a caer, Sophie le lanza un "aresto momentum" y la piedra comienza a descender muy lentamente. Antes de que toque el suelo, convoca un "ascendio" que la lanza por lo aires, haciéndola caer a unos metros de Sophie. Justo en el momento que la piedra cae, le lanza un "avifors", transformando la piedra en un pequeño pájaro gris que empieza a volar, pero Sophie, con un "avis", consigue que el pájaro se sienta atraído hacia ella y este se posa en su dedo. Sophie sonríe y deja ir al pájaro.

Observa que a un lado del claro hay un pequeño tronco seco y decide divertirse un poco más haciendo estallar cosas.

-¡Bombarda! – grita, provocando que el tronco explote en mil pedazos -. Bum – murmura la chica, riéndose. Localiza otro tronco, de un tamaño un poco mayor, y apunta su varita hacia él – Y para ti, ¡Cisten Aperio! – dice. El tronco comienza a sacudirse bruscamente y acaba hecho añicos.

Después prueba desde Defodio hasta Engorgio, consiguiendo realizar todos y cada uno de ellos. Estaba a punto de realizar un Evanesco cuando escucha el crujir de unas ramas detrás de ella, por donde se viene de Hogwarts. Se queda quieta y en silencio, escuchando, pero no consigue oír nada. Se relaja, posiblemente sería algún pequeño animal o su imaginación. Pero de nuevo oye un ruido y esta vez el instinto de bruja le supera y se gira con la varita preparada.

-¡Incarcerous! – lanza, sin saber muy bien a qué o a quién.

Dos gruesas cuerdas se amarran en una figura y la hace caer en la nieve, soltando un sonoro "joder". Al menos le ha quedado claro que no era un animal lo que había.

Se acerca rápidamente y lo que ve le deja totalmente sorprendida: Ron, tirado en el suelo, intenta deshacerse de las cuerdas que le aprisionan.

-Joder, Ron. Me has asustado.

-¿Qué yo te he asustado? – dice, con voz aguda-. Pues pobre de aquel que intente alguna vez hacerte algo, de verdad que va a salir mal parado. ¿Puedes quitarme estas cosas de encima?

Sophie pronuncia un contrahechizo y las cuerdas desaparecen. Ayuda a levantarse a su amigo, que se sacude la nieve.

-¿Qué hacías espiándome, Ronald?

-Pareces Hermione cuando me llamas así – suspiró -. Y no te espiaba. Te estaba buscando y, al encontrarte y ver lo que hacías, no quise interrumpirte.

-Y te quedaste observándome en las sombras sin que yo supiera que estabas ahí.

-Exacto – dijo, orgulloso.

-Eso es espiar – dijo su amiga, sarcástica.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó el pelirrojo, ignorando la respuesta de su amiga.

-Practicar conjuros, me relaja.

-Pues se te da muy bien. Eres brillante. Deberías ayudarme con un par de ellos que llevo bastante mal y si quiero ser auror será mejor que…

-Ron… ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Ah sí, cierto… Por varias cosas. Primero: desapareciste en la comida y estábamos preocupados. Segundo: esta tarde hay entrenamiento de Quidditch. Tercero: Correo.

-¿Ha llegado correo? – preguntó, pensando en su hermano y sus padres.

-Eso he dicho.

-Bueno, pues vamos – dijo, tirando de su amigo.

Comenzaron a caminar y Ron le pasó el brazo por encima. Eso significaba que quería algo. Lo conocía ya bastante.

-Sophie, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

"Lo sabía".

-Dime.

-¿No te preguntas por qué he venido yo y no Harry, por ejemplo?

La chica le miró, arqueando una ceja. Se esperaba otra cosa un poco más complicada.

-¿Esa es tu pregunta?

-No, pero responde.

-Bueno, tal vez. ¿Hay algún motivo?

-Harry está con Dumbledore. Bueno, eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta… ¿Tú y Harry estáis liados? Porque si es así, podéis, es más, DEBÉIS contárnoslo.

-Ron, relájate. Harry y yo no estamos liados. Serías el primero en saberlo después de nosotros, créeme – contestó la chica. Su mal humor hoy no le permitía tener paciencia ni con Ron.

La respuesta del chico fue encogerse de hombros y ponerse a hablar de Lavender. Era curioso lo cansado y encaprichado que estaba al mismo tiempo de su compañera. Pensó en Hermione y en lo buena pareja que hacían y le dieron ganas de lanzarle un hechizo para dejarle calvo por idiota.

Ron no mentía, había correo. Y, sorprendentemente, bastante para ella. Dos cartas y un paquete de tamaño mediano, blando al tacto. Podría ser ropa. Cogió las dos cartas. Una de ellas, la más abultada, era de su hermano. La otra venía sin firmar y solo ponía su nombre completo, incluida la inicial de su segundo nombre. Abrió la carta de su hermano.

Le contaba que su investigación estaba avanzando mucho y que estaba muy contento con su nuevo ayudante, un chico español muy inteligente. Le hablaba sobre lo bien que se entendía con Ginny y que estaba pensando el regalarle algo por navidad y quería que le diera ideas. Al parecer le gustaba de verdad, pues le dedicaba casi una página entera de la carta. De sus padres no mencionó nada más que seguían de viaje. En cuanto al paquete, era un regalo para la cena de Navidad que su profesor organizaba.

Sophie se quedó pensando. ¿Cena de Navidad? Entonces reparó en la otra carta, con su nombre escrito con una caligrafía impoluta, y lo abrió. Una pequeña invitación de Slughorn a una cena de Navdad que organizaba para sus alumnos del club, en la que podrían llevar a un invitado. Sophie sonrió, su hermano siempre se adelantaba a los sucesos. Cogió el paquete y estuvo tentada de abrirlo, pero no lo hizo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Por lo menos hasta que decidiera con quién iba a ir.

Guardó las cosas y salió de la Sala Común a buscar a Hermione para hablar sobre la cena de Navidad y los cotilleos sobre su hermano y Ginny. La carta le había animado un poco y se encontraba de mejor humor.

Entonces tropezó con alguien en el pasillo y ambos cayeron al suelo. Le pareció estar en un Deja vú. Y, en realidad, así era. Pues había tropezado (otra vez, como a principio de curso) con Draco Malfoy.

El chico iba solo y resultó igual de sorprendido e incómodo que ella. Se levantaron en silencio y Sophie empezó a caminar, para alejarse de allí, pero Draco no se lo permitió y le agarró por el brazo.

-Mira por dónde vas, Slumber. ¿O es que estás tan embobada con Potter que ya no te permite ni ver con claridad? – dijo, con la voz llena de asco.

-Malfoy, no estoy de humor. Déjame en paz – murmuró, todo lo calmada que pudo, pero palpando su varita con la mano. Seguía de mal humor, y más si se trataba de Draco, y no iba a pasarle ni media. Conocía un hechizo fabuloso para romperle la nariz sin necesidad de tocarle.

El chico puso su característica mueca.

-Vaya, veo que tus padres no te enseñaron modales correctamente. O tal vez la culpa fue de no haber tenido nunca amigos que no sabes tratar a las personas.

Se acabó. Había dicho más que media gilipollez, así que era el doble de lo que Sophie iba a soportarle.

-Tengo dos noticias para ti. La primera: yo puede que no haya tenido amigos, pero al menos tengo a gente que me quiere. Tú, en cambio, no. Segunda noticia: he aprendido un hechizo que te va a encantar – siseó, sacando su varita y apuntando a Draco con ella.

El chico hizo lo mismo y apuntó con ella a Sophie. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, McGonagall llegó.

-¿¡Otra vez ustedes dos!? ¿Es que no fue suficiente pasar toda una noche juntos? ¿Quieren más castigos? Está bien. Esta noche a las diez en mi despacho. ¡Ni un minuto más! Y 15 puntos menos para cada uno.

Sophie abrió la boca mirando hacia la profesora y después hacia Draco, que le miraba divertida. Su expresión cambió a odio y rabia en cuestión de segundos. Le pegó un pisotón al rubio y desapareció por los pasillos. Otra vez había acabado castigada por culpa de ese rubio oxigenado.


	33. En la mente de Draco

Sophie salió bastante satisfecha con el castigo de McGonagall. Esta vez se había limitado a obligarles a ayudarla en sus clases de Transformaciones del primer curso, lo cual no resultaba ninguna tortura para Sophie, que siempre había experimentado una cierta admiración por esa asignatura y la profesora estaría presente en el tiempo que tuviera que pasar con Malfoy. Además, le ayudaría a prepararse un poco para los ÉXTASIS de esa asignatura. Sintiéndose victoriosa al ver la cara del rubio con la noticia, Sophie se fue a su habitación, dispuesta a descansar de una vez por todas.

Draco salió del despacho de McGonagall pegando tal portazo que la puerta tembló. No podía estar más enfadado. Nada había salido como él planeaba. Llevaba semanas hartando a Slumber, agotando su paciencia, con el propósito de que en el momento más indicado explotara y arremetiera contra él. La conocía, sabía que si conseguía picarle lo suficiente, ella no dudaría en pegarle o hechizarle. Y sabía también que, si actuaba en el momento preciso, conseguiría que les castigaran de nuevo, y así obligarla a pasar tiempo con él. Y ahí podría vengarse de ella.

Ese día se había dado la situación perfecta. Había observado durante todo el día lo mal que estaba soportando la chica sus insultos y ataques. Se le notaba que tenía un día de troll. Así que Draco decidió actuar.

La siguió después de la comida cuando vio que la chica se iba sola al bosque. A una distancia prudencial, la observó descargar su furia hechizando cosas. Incluso la vio soltando algún que otro gruñido. Estaba realmente furiosa. Por eso, cuando sin querer piso una rama, sintió un poco de miedo de que la chica le descubriera y decidiera utilizarle a él para sus prácticas. Pero consiguió no ser descubierto gracias a la estúpida comadreja Weasley, que se dejó descubrir. Cuando los dos Gryffindor emprendieron la marcha de vuelta al castillo, él no lo dudo y les siguió. Escuchó la conversación que estaban manteniendo sobre Potter, sin que ninguno de los dos estúpidos e ilusos se diera cuenta de su presencia. Se regocijó en sí mismo, sin saber muy bien por qué, al descubrir que la chica no salía con Potter.

Pero cuando entraron en la Sala Común, Draco no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua y dar una patada al suelo. Creía que había perdido la oportunidad por no haber actuado antes. Sin embargo, al ver a una chica de larga melena oscura salir del retrato de la Señora Gorda, salió corriendo hacia una esquina a esconderse. Siguió a Sophie, que parecía saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía. Y Draco lo adivinó. Iba a ver a la sangre sucia. Y, obviamente, la sangre sucia estaría en la biblioteca. Tomó el pasillo paralelo al de Sophie y la fue observando por las columnas. En cuanto advirtió las intenciones de la chica de torcer la esquina, torció el también, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Tenía que admitir que la parte de caerse de culo no entraba en sus planes, pero resultó la mar de convincente, ya que la chica no intuyó ni por asomo lo que había pasado. El resto fue cuestión de suerte. Después de ver a la chica palpar su varita, vio a lo lejos a McGonagall acercándose por el pasillo y no puedo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Solo necesitaba tocarle donde más le doliera para que ella sacara la varita y le atacara. Y así fue. En cuanto Draco se metió con su soledad, ella le apuntó con la varita, con la mirada llena de odio, y él hizo lo mismo justo en el momento que vio que McGonagall estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para detenerlos. Tampoco quería hacerle daño físico, no era necesario.

Y hasta ahí todo había ido bien. Hasta que la estúpida de la profesora había decidido que el mejor castigo para ellos era actuar como ayudantes en su clase, ya que ambos habían elegido Transformaciones para sus ÉXTASIS. Encima McGonagall le había amenazado con recomendarle a Dumbledore revocar su título como prefecto debido a su "inadecuado comportamiento". Bah. Es cierto que le sería útil poder practicar y alardear de sus habilidades en la asignatura, pero no podría hacer nada a Sophie con la profesora acechando.

Con un bufido entró en su sala común. Era cerca de media noche y estaba agotado. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Además, iba a ser interesante competir con Slumber en Transformaciones. Tenía que admitir que la chica era muy buena con los conjuros. Solo había que verla ese mediodía en el claro del bosque, transformando piedras en animales con una facilidad admirable.

Se tumbó en la cama bocarriba. Sin duda era buena. Una bruja brillante, con unas capacidades increíbles. Talentosa y ambiciosa como una Slytherin. Recordó el primer día que llegaron a Hogwarts. Sophie era una chiquilla pequeñaja de pelo oscuro y grandes ojos verde grisáceo, que brillaban, expectantes. Compartieron barca y casi se cae de ella cuando vieron Hogwarts, por asomarse más de la cuenta al borde. Draco le sostuvo un brazo, evitando que se callera y la chica le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y un "gracias" muy silencioso. Draco le había dedicado esa mueca que ya ponía desde esa temprana edad y se fijó en la chica. Todos hablaban con todos, nadie sabía a qué casa iría y aún no existían rivalidades. Pero ella estaba sola en un rincón de la barca, jugando con su varita entre sus manos, sin hablar con nadie. Más tarde escuchó como el Sombrero Seleccionador le persuadía para enviarla a Slytherin, pero ella decidió ir a Gryffindor, provocando en Draco una pequeña decepción.

Al recordar esto, se dio cuenta de lo peculiar que había sido siempre la joven bruja. Sin duda, poseía un temperamento muy propio de Slytherin, pero había rasgos de su carácter que no encajaban en la casa verde, si no en Gryffindor. Sin dejar de mirar al techo, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué habría pasado si Sophie hubiera entrado en Slytherin? Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. Pensando en esto y escuchando los ronquidos de Crabbe, se quedó profundamente dormido.


	34. La clase de primero

Hermione tuvo que agitar a Sophie varias veces antes de que la chica diera señales de estar despertándose. Con resignación se levantó de la cama y se metió en la ducha, poniendo el agua lo más fría que su cuerpo fue capaz de soportar. Necesitaba espabilarse como fuera si no quería quedarse dormida en medio del castigo.

Había pasado una noche horrible. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le costó quedarse dormida, pero la cosa empeoró después. Los sueños extraños volvieron. Esta vez había soñado con una gran mansión y un señor mayor que la cuidaba. Ella veía todo a través de los ojos del anciano, que entraba en la casa después de ver luces en su interior. Dentro de la mansión descubría a un hombre horrible con cara de ratón discutir con alguien a quien no veía sobre sus planes para asesinar al "chico". Sophie despertó del sueño sobresaltada en el momento que el otro hombre se daba la vuelta y le lanzaba un "Avada Kedabra" al hombre. Después de eso le costó volver a dormir de nuevo.

Ahora en la ducha pensaba en el sueño. Ese hombre que había visto era Peter Pettigrew, esa despreciable sabandija que había traicionado a los Potter. Y pudo adivinar que la otra "persona" (si es que ese ser podía ser considerado como tal) era Voldemort. Hablaban sobre Harry. Pero ¿qué narices significaba aquel sueño? Parecía tan real…

Se secó y, vistiéndose, decidió que iría a hablar con Dumbledore después del castigo, en su hora libre antes del almuerzo. Tal vez él sabría explicarle.

Cogió de la mesilla su varita y miró los girasoles. Habían pasado semanas y aún estaban como el primer día, aunque el autor seguía sin hacer acto de presencia.

En el comedor se sentó al lado de Ginny y Hermione, con los dos chicos en frente. Sophie desayunaba rápido mientras preguntaba la hora a Hermione.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-Mi castigo por el "incidente" con Malfoy es ayudar en las clases a la profesora McGonagall. Y me toca justamente ahora.

-Bueno, piensa que al menos no te ha obligado a pasar otra noche con ese asqueroso hurón saltarín – dijo Ron.

Todos rieron y comentaron cuando el rubio de Slytherin fue transformado en hurón por el falso Alastor Moody. En ese momento Pansy pasaba por detrás y, habiéndoles oído posiblemente, les dedicó una mirada llena de repugnancia. Sophie miró a la mesa de Slytherin pero no vio a Draco. Los de primero se estaban levantando, así que es probable que ya se hubiera ido al aula de Transformaciones.

-En fin – dijo, levantándose -, será mejor que me vaya si no quiero llegar tarde y hacer que ese imbécil quede bien a mi costa. Nos vemos en Pociones.

Hizo ademán de irse, pero Harry le sostuvo el brazo, parándola. La chica se giró y miró a Harry, que estaba un poco rojo. Todos les miraban, atentos a la escena y notó como ella misma se ponía roja.

-Oye, Sof… Me estaba preguntando que qué ibas a hacer en la hora libre antes de la comida. Es que… me gustaría… hablar contigo.

Sophie arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué pasaría? Aunque poco importaba. La idea de estar un rato con Harry resultaba apetecible. Estuvo a punto de decirle que si cuando recordó que tenía pensado ir a ver a Dumbledore.

-Oh, es que pensaba… Emmm… Ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Mejor esta tarde, ¿vale?

Ahora todos la miraban a ella.

-¿Con Dumbledore? – preguntó Hermione -. ¿Por qué?

-Chicos, es largo y tengo prisa. Prometo que después de hablar con él os lo contaré – dijo, suplicándoles con la mirada.

Todos le dieron su gesto de aprobación y Sophie salió del Gran Salón. Cuando llegó al aula, la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Esto hizo que la chica soltara más de una palabrota al puro estilo muggle. Resopló y, tocando varias veces en la puerta a modo de llamada, espero a que le dieran permiso a entrar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió con un movimiento de varita de McGonagall, Sophie apareció por la puerta con gesto de disculpa. Se excusó con la profesora y pidió disculpas por interrumpir. Avanzó por la clase, con la atenta mirada de todos los críos de primero, que la observaban como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica. Sophie sonrió a unas niñas de su casa y se puso al lado de Draco, como la profesora había indicado. No le dedicó ni una mirada y Draco hizo lo propio y fingió no prestarle atención. Pero a esa distancia le inundaba su perfume de frutas, que hoy resultaba bastante dulce. Le miró de reojo. Llevaba el pelo algo húmedo y se lo separaba con los dedos distraída. Posiblemente acabara de salir de la ducha. Le chica bostezó y Draco se fijó en lo cansado que parecía su aspecto, con dos medias lunas oscuras descansando debajo de sus ojos. McGonagall pareció darse cuenta también y posó el brazo en el hombro de la chica.

-Querida, tiene usted un aspecto muy cansado. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Una mala noche, profesora, nada más. Estoy bien – dijo, sonriendo y quitándole importancia, como siempre hacía. Hasta que su memoria alcanzaba, la Gryffindor siempre quitaba importancia a todo lo relacionado con ella e intentaba dirigir la atención a cualquier cosa menos a ella. Era tan introvertida. Todo lo contrario a él.

-Bien, entonces comencemos – le dijo McGonagall, dedicándole una sonrisa -. Como iba diciendo – empezó en un tono más alto, dirigiéndose a los alumnos de primero -, la Transformación en primero es bastante básica, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Además, durante sus primeras semanas, van a contar con la ayuda de dos de los mejores en la asignatura: Draco Malfoy y Sophie Slumber, que cursan su sexto año, como muchos ya saben. Estarán aquí para las demostraciones prácticas y para ayudarles en sus primeros intentos con los conjuros, ¿entendido? Bien, comenzaremos con algo bastante fácil. Señor Malfoy, ¿recuerda el conjuro Cerilla a aguja?

-Por supuesto, profesora. Era bastante simple – dijo, en un tono prepotente muy propio de él.

-Muy simple no era si para lograrlo tardó dos semanas, si no me equivoco – dijo. A Sophie esta forma de cerrarle la boca a Draco pareció divertirle y soltó una risita -. Usted no se ría tampoco, Slumber. Creo recordar que tampoco lo consiguió a la primera. Bueno – suspiró, dirigiéndose de nuevo a los alumnos de primero -, este conjuro es de los más simples, como bien ha dicho el joven Malfoy, pero no por eso significa que no requiera concentración y destreza para realizarse…

Mientras la profesora explicaba a los alumnos la teoría necesaria para realizar el hechizo, Draco se apoyó en la mesa con aire despreocupado y miró a Sophie, que estaba haciéndose una trenza con su melena húmeda. Estaban bastante cerca y cada vez que Sophie movía un poco su pelo, un olor a naranja le llegaba a Draco. "Bonito champú, Slumber" pensó.

-Bien, ahora veamos cómo se hace. Señorita Slumber, un paso adelante, por favor.

La chica obedeció y se puso al lado de la profesora. McGonagall le señaló una cerilla puesta encima de un taburete y le pidió que usara el conjuro. Sophie asintió y sacó su varita de la parte de atrás de su falda, levantando su túnica. Draco no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en sus piernas, carentes de medias y cubiertas únicamente hasta la rodilla por unos calcetines blancos. Antes de que la chica lanzara el hechizo, la profesora puso su mano en la varita de la Gryffindor.

-Sophie, sé que para usted es fácil realizar magia no verbal, pero le pediría que realizara el conjuro como si fuera una bruja principiante.

-Claro.

La profesora se apartó y Sophie se aclaró la garganta y volvió a subir su varita.

-Cerilla en aguja – dijo en tono suave pero firme.

Como era de esperar, la cerilla se transformó en una brillante y fina aguja. La profesora le dio las gracias y separó a la clase en dos grupos, de forma que Sophie se ocupara de ayudar a la mitad y Draco al resto.

El chico se pasó el resto de la clase bastante malhumorado. No solo había tenido que madrugar para ir a esa aburrida clase, sino que no había logrado siquiera que la Gryffindor le prestara un segundo de atención.

Cuando terminaron la clase, la profesora les pidió a Malfoy y a ella que se acercaran a su mesa.

-Sé que para ustedes estas clases son demasiado fáciles y que no les ayudan mucho para sus ÉXTASIS, especialmente los prácticos. Así que he pensado que podrían también acudir a ayudarme con los alumnos de cuarto. He mirado sus horarios y pueden asistir perfectamente.

Sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, se encaminó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir se giró y dijo:

-Esta tarde a las tres, después de la comida, ¿de acuerdo?

Y, diciendo esto, desapareció, dejando a los dos alumnos solos en el aula.


	35. El Pensadero

En cuanto la profesora desapareció, la bruja de Gryffindor se encaminó hacia la puerta, sin mirar a Draco ni un segundo. En ese momento el rubio reacciona. Se supone que todo esto se ha montado para que pueda meterse con ella, ¿no?

-Eh, Slumber – le llama, poniendo el tono con mayor nivel de desprecio que pudo.

La chica se paró en seco y subió y bajó los hombros, mostrándole a Draco que acaba de dar un largo suspiro. Lentamente se giró. Su cara mostraba un gran agotamiento, mucho más que antes, como si hubiera estado manteniendo la compostura y finalmente se hubiera derrumbado. No solo parecía agotada físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Parecía incapaz siquiera de sobreponerse a Draco.

Entonces, algo cambió en las intenciones de Draco. Ya no quería reírse de ella y vengarse por haberle ganado tantos asaltos. Solo quería acercarse a ella y sostenerla, como hizo hace unas semanas, porque realmente daba la sensación de que de un momento a otro iba a caer al suelo, rendida por el agotamiento.

Un gesto de impaciencia se pintó en el rostro de la joven, que esperaba a que Draco le dijera el motivo por el que la había llamado. El chico se dio cuenta y se aclaró la garganta. Tenía que actuar rápido.

-No estaba prestando atención. ¿Se supone que tenemos que venir a las clases de cuarto o a las de quinto?

Ella suspiró. Había colado.

-A las de cuarto, Malfoy. A las tres, hoy. Estate más atento para la próxima, no soy tu secretaria.

La chica desapareció antes de que Draco pudiera añadir alguna gracia. Y la tenía, como siempre. Pero en lugar de decir nada, salió del aula para dirigirse a la Sala de los Menesteres. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, aún tenía ciertas obligaciones que tenía que cumplir. Quisiera o no.

Sophie llegó a Aritmacia antes que el resto de sus compañeros y se sentó en su sitio habitual. Apoyó los codos y se acarició la sien con la yema de los dedos. Había empezado a sentirse mareada otra vez y durante la clase de primer curso, en un par de ocasiones, escuchó esas horribles voces. Pero pudo sobreponerse y aguantar las formas hasta el final.

Ya hacía casi un mes que habían comenzado los mareos y desmayos, y Sophie había aprendido a controlarlos un poco. Pero los dolores de cabeza eran otro tema. Después de un rato controlando su respiración y masajeándose la sien, el malestar fue desapareciendo y para cuando sus compañeros llegaron se encontraba mucho mejor.

La clase terminó y Sophie se despidió de Hermione para ir a hablar con Dumbledore, prometiéndole hablar con ella a la hora del almuerzo. Llegó al despacho del director y se detuvo antes de tocar. ¿Y si no podía atenderla? No había avisado. Qué imbécil. Bueno, ya que había ido hasta ahí, no perdía nada por probar. Levantó el puño para llamar a la puerta y esta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Un sonriente Dumbledore le miraba desde el fondo de la estancia.

-Sophie, amiga mía. Pasa, pasa, por favor – Sophie obedeció y se adentró en el majestuoso despacho-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Sophie?

-Verá, señor, quería hablar con usted de algo que lleva sucediéndome unas semanas…

-¿Tiene algún problema? – dijo, preocupado.

-Oh, no exactamente, señor. Quiero decir… No me ocurre nada que me esté haciendo daño…

-Bueno, tus ojeras no opinan lo mismo, Sophie. Dime ¿estás durmiendo?

-No mucho señor. De hecho, lo que quiero tratar tiene mucho que ver con mi sueño.

-Vaya, Sophie. Me tienes confuso y en ascuas. Por favor, siéntate y cuéntame. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? ¿Un té, quizá?

-Sí, por favor – con un movimiento de dedos, dos tazas de té se sirvieron delante en la mesa -. Verá… Desde hace unas semanas me están ocurriendo algunas cosas… raras. Sueños, para ser más precisos. Sueño cosas… cosas que son sucesos reales. Pero sucesos que son imposibles que yo pueda conocer o recordar.

-Cuentame esos sueños, Sophie. Bueno –dijo, como si hubiera tenido una brillante idea -. Mejor muéstremelos.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Sophie, tendiéndole la mano para que levantara. La joven lo hizo y se acercaron a lo que Sophie reconoció como un Pensadero.

-Bien, quiero que pienses en esos sueños y que cuando los visualices acerques tu varita a la sien, como deseando extraerlos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sophie asintió e hizo lo que le había indicado. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo sueños, ordenándolos. La casa del Valle de Godric, ella en la cuna, la Orden del Fénix, las batallas y, por último, el sueño de la mansión y Voldemort. Acercó la varita a su cabeza y después la alejó muy lentamente. Sintió como si estuviera tirando de una pequeña piel muerta de su cuerpo. Era una sensación rara que no llegaba a ser desagradable. Cuando la sensación pasó, abrió los ojos y Dumbledore, asintiendo, agarró suavemente su mano y dirigió la varita al Pensadero, soltando una fibra brillante proveniente de la varita dentro. El recuero de Sophie calló en el interior y se mezcló con la sustancia. Sophie había obviado a conciencia los sueños relacionados con Draco Malfoy, no necesitaba que Dumbledore le explicara qué fallaba en su cabeza para soñar esa clase de cosas.

El profesor le invitó a meter la cabeza con él en el Pensadero y juntos se introdujeron en los sueños de Sophie. Él, observándolos y estudiándolos detenidamente. Ella, reviviéndolos y observando detalles que antes había pasado por alto. Como ese momento en el que sus padres hablaban con los Potter, ella estaba en una alfombra, rodeada de juguetes y acompañado de un pequeñajo de grandes ojos verdes. Pudo ver muchas caras que ahora reconocía en la Orden del Fénix y entre los Mortífagos. Y, cuando llegaron al sueño relacionado con Voldermort, fue capaz de distinguir más partes de la conversación, que iba sobre La Copa de los Tres Magos.

Cuando terminaron, Dumbledore le dirigió de nuevo a la mesa en silencio y se sentaron, sin pronunciar ni una palabra aún.

-Sophie, esto es…

-¿Son cosas de mi imaginación o son cosas reales, señor?

-No puedo responderte con total seguridad a eso, Sophie. Pero me arriesgo a decir que son reales. Lo que he visto ahí, relacionado con la Orden, me resulta tan familiar… Y la casa de los Potter… está destruida. Es imposible que pudieras haberla visto después de que ellos murieran y por entonces tú no llegabas al año. Y realmente es la casa, la reconocería en cualquier lado. Creo que realmente son recuerdos, Sophie.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que recuerde todo eso? En los que aparezco, no llego ni al año. Y en el resto no había nacido o no estaba presente. Es como si…

-Como si fueran recuerdos de otras personas, así es.

-¿Cómo es posible? – dijo, con un hilo de voz.

-No lo sé, Sophie. Realmente no tengo respuesta a eso – dijo, suspirando-. Querida, vete al almuerzo. Lo consultaré y me informaré. Investigaré y en cuanto sepa algo te avisaré. Mientras tanto, si vuelves a soñar algo, lo que sea, o vuelve a ocurrir algo extraño, no dudes en hablar conmigo.

-De acuerdo.

La chica se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Le temblaban un poco las piernas. Tenía la esperanza de que el director pudiera darle una respuesta, pero ni él se la había dado.

-Sophie – le llamó.

-¿Sí?

-No te preocupes. No va a pasarte nada.

-Gracias, señor.

Salió del despacho y se dirigió al comedor. Posiblemente todo el mundo estaría ya allí. Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a sus amigos: les contaría qué pasaba en cuanto hablara con Dumbledore. Y realmente quería hacerlo. Tal vez ellos tuvieran alguna respuesta.


	36. Clase de Transformaciones

Entró en el Gran Comedor mordiéndose el labio. Buscó con la mirada y vio a sus amigos, esperándola en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cogiendo una bocanada de aire, se sentó al lado de Harry, que le miraba preocupado.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Es por Dumbledore? – Sophie asintió -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sophie cogió otra bocanada de aire y comenzó a narrar todo lo sucedido. Les narró todos los sueños que había tenido durante semanas y que se los había mostrado a Dumbledore, que no supo darle una respuesta. Sus amigos escucharon paciente y atentamente, sin interrumpirla. Cuando la chica terminó, todos la miraban. Y después miraron a Harry.

-Sophie… - dijo este, con la cabeza agachada. Entonces Sophie se giró hacia él -. Ese sueño… El de Voldemort. Yo lo tuve hace un par de años. Y no es un sueño. Ocurrió de verdad, Sophie.

La chica guardó silencio unos minutos. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera real? ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera haberlo soñado?

-Entonces eso significa que…

-Que el resto de sueños pueden ser reales también – murmuró Hermione. Y todos asintieron -. Todos tienen sentidos. Tus padres estaban en la Orden del Fénix durante la Primera Guerra. Lucharon contra Voldemort. Y eran amigos de los padres de Harry…

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que yo vea esas cosas? ¡En la mayoría ni siquiera estaba! ¡Ni había nacido!

-¿Cómo es posible que Harry viera todas esas cosas que durante estos años?

-Un vínculo… - dijo, esta vez, Ron.

-Exacto, un vínculo.

Sophie estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa y Harry, al notarlo, le posó su mano en la rodilla.

-Pero ¿con quién?

-¿Tus padres, quizás?

-Eso podría ser en la mayoría de los sueños. Pero no con el último. No hay alguien que se repita en todos los sueños.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin encontrar respuesta posible. Se quedaron así un rato, sin percatarse de que todos se habían levantado ya de la mesa. Entonces Sophie, recordando que tenía que ir (de nuevo) al castigo, miró a Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿qué hora es?

-Las tres menos cinco, ¿por qué?

-¡Mierda! Tengo que irme, McGonagall quiere que también vayamos a las clases de cuarto – se apresuró a explicar, levantándose de la mesa y alejándose. Entonces, como si hubiera recordado algo, paró en seco y se giró -. ¿Nos vemos después de esta clase?

-Yo tengo Adivinación – suspiró Ginny.

-Y yo Estudios Antiguos – añadió Hermione. Todos le miraron. Nadie entendía cómo podía con tantas asignaturas.

-¿Ron? ¿Harry?

-Si Lavender no me encuentra sí que podré, así que cuenta con… ¡Ay! – se quejó, miró a Hermione y esta le dedicó una mirada con la que el chico se calló y solo añadió unas palabras -. Bueno, en realidad posiblemente quede con ella, así que mejor que hagáis planes Harry y tú. Solos. Sin mí – dijo, mirando a Hermione, como preguntándole si con eso bastaba.

Sophie intentó disimular su cara irónica. No era tonta y se les notaba demasiado que querían dejarles a solas. Pero no dijo nada sino que les siguió el juego.

-¿Qué te parece, Harry? ¿Nos vemos después?

-Claro – contestó, tan bajito e inseguro que Sophie no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Genial. Pásame a buscar por el aula de Transformaciones.

De nuevo llegaba tarde. McGonagall se iba a enfadar. Suspiró y tocó la puerta. Como esa misma mañana, la puerta se abrió sola y Sophie entró, excusándose ante la profesora, que aceptó sus disculpas y le hizo acercarse a su escritorio, junto a Draco. Se puso a su lado sin prestarle apenas atención y se apoyó en la mesa, escuchando a la profesora soltar el mismo discurso de esta mañana sobre que serían sus conejillos de indias. Sophie se echó el pelo a un lado, acalorada. En esa clase hacía demasiado calor para toda la maldita ropa que se veía obligada a ponerse por el frío invernal del castillo. Se quitó la túnica y la dejó en la mesa, cuidadosamente doblada. Pero seguía teniendo calor. Se sacó el chaleco con todo el cuidado del mundo, pero no pudo evitar que su camisa se levantara. Maldita sea, pedazo de espectáculo para los chicos de hormonas revolucionadas de cuarto. Se colocó la camisa y aparentó normalidad, mientras miraba de reojo como muchos de los alumnos le miraban, expectantes, como si esperaran que siguiera quitándose piezas de ropa.

¿Cómo narices se las arreglaba Slumber para dar la nota siempre? Desde el momento que llegó a la clase, muchos de los mocosos se le quedaron mirando, como si fuera desnuda. Y ya no hablemos del momento que empezó a quitarse ropa. Primero la túnica, mostrando a toda la clase sus largas piernas y su torso, marcado por el chaleco. Draco se atrevería a decir que era la primera alumna que se veía atractiva con el maldito uniforme. Pero para colmo de los colmos, se quitó el chaleco, haciendo que se le levantara la camisa y mostrara a toda esa panda de niñatos revolucionados su vientre plano, dejándoles a todos (incluso a él, aunque le cueste admitirlo) con ganas de que la camisa blanca siguiera subiendo. Encima, por cada pieza que se quitaba, una oleada de su perfume le llegaba a Draco. Le estaba costando mucho mantener la mirada apartada de ella y mucho más prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo la pesada de McGonagall.

-…hechizo que el señor Malfoy nos va a mostrar – escuchó decir de repente a la profesora.

Draco le miró, desconcertado, y después al resto de las personas del aula. Slumber pareció compadecerse de él y, después de suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco, le indicó con gestos que le había pedido que les mostrara a los alumnos el conjuro Snufflifors. "Gracias" pensó. Aunque nunca lo diría y menos en público. Se acercó al libro y sin siquiera preparación conjuro el encantamiento, transformando el tomo en un pequeño ratón gris. Volvió, victorioso, a su sitio.

-Bien, veo que estos niveles de magia ya los dominan pero, ¿qué tal si probamos algo más entretenido? – dijo McGonagall, provocando la duda en todos -. Como espero que recuerden, a partir de tercero introducimos a los alumnos en la historia y conocimiento de los animagos y la conmutación. Pero sé que incluso eso les resultara fácil, ¿verdad Malfoy? – dijo, con todo sarcástico -. Así que, en relación con la animagia, ¿por qué no le hacen una demostración a sus compañeros de sus habilidades en la transformación humana?

Sophie miró a la profesora, sorprendida. ¿De verdad les estaba pidiendo que usaran hechizos de transformación humana?

-¿Con nosotros mismos o…? – preguntó.

-Uno al otro, por ejemplo. Señorita Slumber, un paso al frente. Bien, eso es. ¿Se ve capaz de transformar a su compañero en algún animal, por ejemplo?

Sophie no cabía en su gozo. Sabía la respuesta perfecta.

-¿Sirve un hurón, profesora?

No podía ser verdad. No podría ser que esa maldita profesora le estuviera dando permiso para transformarle en hurón. Hasta McGonagall tenía que recordar que ESO ya le había pasado. No podía hacerlo. No podía permitir esa putada.

-Por ejemplo. Pero no seas cruel, Slumber. También recuerdo ese incidente. Intente convertirle en… ¿gato?

Eso estaba mejor. Disfrutó al ver la cara de decepción de Slumber. No iba a salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. Draco obedeció el gesto de la profesora para que se adelantara y espero a que la chica actuara.

Después de un destello, en el lugar donde antes estaba Malfoy apareció un elegante gato de color rubio muy claro con unos penetrantes ojos grises. Realmente era bonito.

-¡Excelente, señorita! – dijo, mientras todos los alumnos le aplaudían.

La chica sonrió y lanzó el hechizo para devolver al rubio a su aspecto habitual. El chico se tambaleó un poco hasta recuperar el equilibrio y después se sacudió la ropa y se peinó con los dedos.

-Bien, muy bien. Probemos algo más difícil. ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó a los alumnos de la clase.

Una chica de Ravenclaw, de larga melena rubio cobrizo, levantó la mano.

-Podrían intentar transformarse a sí mismos. Ya sabe, probar si pueden hacer animagia… - dijo, tímidamente.

-¡Excelente idea, Bloom! Bien, los dos, al frente. Conocen el procedimiento, ¿no es cierto? Bien, prueben, inténtenlo. Quién sabe, tal vez de aquí salga un animago – bromeó, pensando que era imposible.

Y tanto que era imposible. Sophie llevaba años probando el procedimiento, sin ningún resultado. Ser animago era tan raro que no había ni una decena registrados actualmente. Aun así, obedeció a la profesora y se puso de nuevo en el centro de la clase. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, pasando su varita por encima de su cabeza, como si estuviera rociándose agua.

A esta vieja se le iba demasiado la calabaza ya. ¿Cómo iban a intentar hacer animagia? Todos los alumnos lo intentan durante años, sin éxito. ¿Qué narices le hacía pensar que esta vez algo sería diferente? Cuando vio que la Gryffindor obedecía, se resignó e hizo lo mismo, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en los pasos a seguir. Pero no pasó nada, como era de esperar.

La clase terminó y todos los alumnos salieron. Draco fue el último, detrás de Slumber. Aunque cuando salió, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Harry ya estaba allí cuando la clase terminó y ella salió y Sophie, al verlo, se acercó corriendo a él. Tenía ganas de pasar un rato con su amigo y despejarse un poco. Pero el saludo de Harry sorprendió a Sophie. Le abrazó al llegar a su encuentro y la inclinó suavemente en el aire, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente. Sophie no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó, apretándole la mano a modo de respuesta.

La escena más cursi y patética de la historia. Así describiría Draco lo que vio al salir de Transformaciones. Ver al cararrajada levantando a la chica en el aire, como si se tratara del final feliz de los cuentos que le leía su madre cuando era un bebé, le dieron ganas de vomitar. O así fue como interpretó el rubio ese nudo en el estómago.

En cualquier caso, al ver esto, solo quiso alejarse. Y fue lo que hizo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la Sala de los Menesteres. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en la pareja.


	37. El patio de Hogwarts

Draco, después de asegurarse de que nadie le seguía, entró en la Sala de los Menesteres con una manzana en la mano. Últimamente, de lo poco que comía, la mayoría era fruta. Tal vez fuera porque, inconscientemente, el olor le resultara agradable, o quizá por ser un alimento ligero, pero era lo único que su apagado cuerpo no rechazaba.

Se dirigió directamente al mueble que él mismo había tapado con una sábana. Llevaba días trabajando en él, intentando que ese maldito trasto funcionara. Tal vez de esa forma por fin le dejaran en paz. A él y a su familia. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Tiró la sábana al suelo, la cual había cogido ya polvo en dos días, y destapó el armario Evanescente.

Con un suspiro de resentimiento, sacó su varita. Los primeros días se había sentido orgulloso de ser capaz de repararlo, hasta contento con su trabajo. Pero, a medida que iba avanzando y se daba cuenta de lo que conllevaba conseguir arreglarlo, ese sentimiento se fue apagando, sustituyéndolo por un profundo abatimiento. E incluso miedo. Pero, quisiera o no, tenía que hacerlo. Y lo sabía.

Muy lejos de allí, en uno de los patios de Hogwarts, Sophie y Harry discutían sobre quién ganaría el partido del día siguiente entre Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw.

-¡Venga ya, Harry! Ravenclaw tiene mejor buscador que Hufflepuf. Cogerán la snitch mucho antes de que Hufflepuf pueda darse ni cuenta.

-Sí, pero su guardián no dejará que entre ninguna. ¡Y tienen dos cazadores increíbles! Podrán superar la puntuación incluso sin conseguir la snitch.

-¡Diez galeones a que gana Ravenclaw! – apostó, defendiendo la casa de su familia.

-¡Que sean veinte!

-Eh, eh, eh. Que tú cuentas con una gran herencia familiar que te hace casi rico. Pero yo dispongo de una paga muy escasa.

-¿No estabas tan segura de tener razón? – se burló el chico.

-Una cosa es que confíe en el equipo y otra es que me arriesgue a que un golpe de suerte de Hufflepuf me deje sin cerveza de mantequilla durante tres semanas, querido. Seré muchas cosas, pero tonta no.

-Permíteme que dude eso, Slumber – dijo una voz femenina y prepotente detrás de ella.

Sophie se giró, dispuesta a atacar verbalmente a alguna estúpida Slytherin. Puede que estuviera de mejor humor que estos días, pero eso no significaba que quisiera aguantar tonterías.

Pansy Parkinson le miraba con aire de superioridad. Detrás de ella, los dos gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle le respaldaban.

-¡Pansy, querida! – dijo, llena de sarcasmo -. Qué placer verte por aquí. Pero dime, ¿cómo es que no estás lamiéndole el culo a tu rubio favorito? Se me hace tan raro verte sin él… Aunque ya veo que te ha prestado a sus matones defensores, ¿eh?

-Vaya, qué interesada te veo en el paradero de Draco – soltó, con voz celosa y arrastrando las palabras. Esto descolocó a Sophie, que no entendió el comentario, pero aun así se rio.

-¿Yo? ¿Interesada en dónde está el hurón de pelo oxigenado? Creo que estás bastante confundida. A ti, en cambio, se te ve muy perdida sin él. Tal vez si lo buscas por las clases vacías lo encuentres, aunque quizá no esté solo – dijo, guiñándole un ojo para patear más a la Slytherin.

-Te crees muy graciosa, ¿no? ¿Crees que vales algo, Slumber? Porque debería quedarte claro que no es así.

-Guau. No saques las garras, gatita o podrías acabar cayendo en el agua.

-Uh, amenazas. ¿Quién saca las garras ahora?

-Simplemente lárgate Parkinson, ¿quieres?

Las chicas se miraron desafiantes durante unos minutos pero finalmente Pansy gruñó y se alejó, seguida de los gorilas.

-¿Qué narices le pasaba a esa? - preguntó Harry.

-No tengo la menor idea – murmuró la chica sinceramente.

Y lo cierto era que solo Pansy lo sabía. No se consideraba una chica tonta. No lo era. De hecho, era muy perspicaz y capaz de quedarse con esos detalles que la mayoría de la gente pasaba por alto. Puede que por eso era la única que se había percatado de la fijación de Draco con esa estúpida de pelo color chocolate. Pansy, en todos los años en Hogwarts, había sido consciente de que Slumber era la única Gryffindor que gozaba de la paz de Draco. Éste nunca se metía con ella. Pero Pansy lo había achacado a que era una chica de buena familia y buen estatus de sangre. Pero todo eso perdió sentido a comienzos de ese mismo año escolar. Algo en Draco cambió con respecto a esa maldita niñata el mismo día que la vieron sentarse por primera vez con Potter y sus patéticos amigos. La cara de Draco mostró puro odio y comenzó a soltar cosas como "Mira a Slumber, ya se dejó contaminar por esa bazofia de gente" o "¿cómo ha podido ser tan imbécil de juntarse con el carrarajada y sus amigos los indeseables?". Después de ese día, Slumber se convirtió en su punto de mira. Le insultaba y atacaba como nunca había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con los sangre sucia. Estaba realmente obsesionado. Y era peor cuando la veía con Potter. Intentaba por todos los medios hacerles la vida imposible cuando estaban juntos. Y Pansy sabía por qué. Draco estaba celoso. Celoso de Potter. Y eso le ponía celosa a ella. Por eso había actuado así. Porque la odiaba. La odiaba desde que comprendió por qué Draco nunca se metió con ella durante años, por qué de vez en cuando le pillaba mirando a la esquina donde Slumber solía sentarse. Lo comprendió todo y empezó a odiar con todo su ser a esa estúpida.

-Oye, Sophie – dijo Harry.

La chica, que estaba mirando sus botas llenas de nieve, le miró.

-Dime.

-Me estaba preguntando… ¿Te ha llegado la invitación de Slughorn para la cena de Navidad?

-Sí, ¿a ti también, no? ¿Ya sabes a quién vas a llevar? – dijo mientras veía como el chico se ponía un poco más pálido de lo habitual.

-De eso mismo quería hablarte… Verás… Yo… Em… - empezó a balbucear el mago.

Sophie ya había entendido qué era lo que Harry quería hablar con ella: iba a pedirle ir juntos a la cena.

-Harry – le dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole. El chico dejó de balbucear y le miró -. ¿Qué te parece sin vamos juntos?

-Me encantaría – contestó, mientras se reía.

Harry agarró la mano que Sophie tenía en su hombro y la apretó, dejándola sobre sus rodillas sin soltarla. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a la chica, sonriendo mientras le miraba a los ojos. Entonces arrugó un poco el ceño y acercó su otra mano a la mejilla de la chica. Al separarla, tenía un pequeño copo de nieve.

Volvía a nevar.


	38. Los pasillos de las mazmorras

Al día siguiente decidieron ir al partido de Quidditch. Aunque realmente no tenían mucha relación con alguno de los jugadores, la apuesta entre Harry y Sophie había ido a más y Ron y Ginny se habían apuntado. Lo único que necesitaron para convencer a Hermione fue decirle que Lavender no iría al partido (odiaba el Quidditch y solo iba a los de Gryffindor por ver a su "Ro-Ro").

Se reunieron con Luna en las gradas, que les había guardado un sitio. Se sentaron mientras discutían de nuevo por las apuestas. Ginny opinaba igual que Harry, mientras que Ron pensaba como Sophie. Hermione, al no sentir mucha pasión por el deporte, se había limitado a recoger el dinero de la apuesta, que había subido a galeones por cabeza. Luna les miró muy interesada.

-Oh, ¿estáis apostando? ¡Qué divertido! – exclamó con su tono habitual. Sacó 15 galeones del bolsillo y se los tendió a Hermione -. Apuesto 15 galeones por Ravenclaw, claro.

Por desgracia para Luna, Ron y Sophie, Cho chang perdió la snitch de vista en el último segundo y Summerby aprovechó su descuido para atraparla, finalizando el partido con una diferencia de 50 puntos a favor de Hufflepuf. Después de regodearse de la victoria, Harry y Ginny acordaron invitar en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade a cervezas de mantequilla con sus ganancias a todos sus amigos, consiguiendo así una tregua entre ellos.

Entran en la sala común y Sophie sube a la habitación a quitarse la ropa húmeda y fría y ponerse algo seco. Entra en el baño y decide darse una pequeña ducha, para calentar el cuerpo. Se quita la ropa y espera que el agua se caliente. Se recoge el pelo con una pinza, dejándolo enrollado por encima de su nuca. Sophie se mira al espejo. Estando desnuda se percata mejor del cambio que ha pegado desde el incidente con el collar. Siempre había sido de tez bastante pálida, pero su cuerpo había adquirido un tono grisáceo, casi imperceptible, pero que ella podía observar al tratarse de sí misma. Además estaba más delgada de lo que le gustaría admitir. Si su madre le viera… Se giró, para observarse totalmente. Mierda. Había perdido culo. Encima que ya tenía poco. Se metió debajo del agua ya caliente y se relajó. Se dijo a sí misma que empezaría a comer más. Entonces, y sin saber por qué, pensó en que no había visto a Malfoy en todo el día. No habían tenido clases juntos, cierto, pero tampoco lo había visto en las comidas, ni por los pasillos. ¿Es que había estado atenta a ver si lo veía y todo? Claro que no. Posiblemente sí que se hubieran cruzado, pero no lo habría visto. Además, aunque no lo hubiera visto en todo el día, ¿qué más le daba a ella?

Cerró el agua y salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en una toalla. Rápidamente, se vistió y salió del cuarto de baño. Se había entretenido más de la cuenta. No pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa al encontrar a Ginny, Parvati y Hermione sentadas en la cama de la última. Al verla salir del baño, las tres sonrieron y algo le dijo a Sophie que tenía que ver con ella.

Y no se equivocaba.

-Sophie… - dijo Parvati. Viniendo de Parvati lo más seguro es que fuera algún cotilleo.

-Ajam… - contestó, distraída la chica mientras se peinaba la melena en una trenza simple.

Y, de nuevo, no se equivocaba.

-He oído que vas a ir con Harry a la cena de Navidad…

Sophie levantó la ceja y las miró. Las tres tenían la vista fija en ella, esperando su reacción, divertidas. Malditas cotillas. Deberían trabajar para El Profeta. No se les escapa una.

-Sí.

-¿Y…? – preguntó, en esta ocasión Hermione.

-Y nada. Solo vamos a ir juntos, como tú vas a ir con… ¿con quién vas a ir, por cierto?

Hermione se puso roja.

-No estamos hablando de eso ahora. ¡Cuenta los detalles!

Correjía. Deberían trabajar en Azkaban. Realizando los interrogatorios.

-Es que no hay detalles. Ayer decidimos ir juntos – dijo, haciéndose de rogar. Sabía perfectamente qué querían oír, pero iba a hacerles sufrir un rato. Al menos se divertiría con la situación incómoda que estaba viviendo.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! ¿Quién se lo pidió a quién? – insistió Parvati.

La chica suspiró. No, no iba a hacerse de rogar. Quería terminar con eso cuanto antes.

-Se lo pedí yo a él. Pero solo cuando vi que él me lo iba a pedir a mí y que no se atrevía.

-Típico de Harry – dijeron las tres, casi al unísono.

-Y eso es todo. Además, ¡no seáis cotillas! ¿Acaso yo te he preguntado a ti, Ginny, sobre mi hermano?

-No, porque ya te lo cuenta todo él. Y si quieres te lo cuento todo encantada. Tu hermano es un encanto y me encanta. Fin. – dijo, riéndose.

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero, antes de bajar, se giró, sonriendo con malicia.

-Hermione, aun no has respondido… ¿Con quién irás tú?

La chica se puso más roja aún que las cortinas de la habitación y balbuceó que era una sorpresa, desapareciendo por las escaleras más rápido que un centauro corriendo por el bosque.

-¿Quién será que no quiere contarlo? – dijo Parvati. Las otras dos se encogieron de hombros. No tenían ni idea pero, aunque la tuvieran, tampoco lo dirían delante de Parvati si Hermione había decidido no contarlo.

En el piso de abajo, Lavender ya se había pegado a Ron como una lapa y Hermione había desaparecido. Harry esperaba a las otras dos chicas apoyado en un escritorio, hojeando el dichoso libro de Pociones.

Ginny se lo arrancó de las manos y se lo pasó a Sophie, como hacían siempre que le veían con él. Sophie usó su varita para hacerlo flotar por encima del alcance de Harry y cuando el chico se encontraba a una distancia prudencial, lo mandó a un cajón que cerró mágicamente.

-Venga, vamos a cenar – concluyó -. Ron, ¿vosotros dos os venís o ya os dais por cenados después de…esto? – bromeó, refiriéndose a la nueva sesión de morreos que habían tenido la pareja.

Lavender se quedó con Parvati un rato en la habitación, mientras que el resto se dirigía al Gran Salón. Hermione apareció un par de minutos después, argumentando que se había ausentado por ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca aunque todos (menos Ron) sabían que era porque no soportaba ver al pelirrojo con Lavender.

Mientras se tomaba un pedazo de pudding que se había obligado a comer, lo vio. Draco entró en el Gran Comedor, con ese paso elegante y esos aires de superioridad con los que iba siempre. Sus miradas se cruzaron apenas dos segundos y después Sophie apartó la mirada. ¿Eran cosas suyas o Malfoy tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos? Era como si… como si hubiera llorado. Pero eso es imposible. Era Malfoy. Dudaba que supiera llorar siquiera.

Aun así, no logró quitarse la idea de la cabeza en toda la noche. Ni siquiera cuando Seamus hizo explotar un pájaro de papel que intentaba simplemente prender. Ni siquiera cuando Ron se atragantó al meterse en la boca siete pastas a la vez. Ni siquiera cuando Harry le preguntó si estaba bien y ella, casi involuntariamente, dijo que sí. Por algún motivo no dejaba de pensar en qué narices había hecho a Draco Malfoy llorar, si es que eso era posible.

Por eso, cuando terminó la cena, no dudó un segundo en esperar pacientemente a que él se levantara. Finalmente lo hizo, solo. Harry ya había ido a la Sala Común con Ginny. Y Ron y Hermione tenían que vigilar esta noche junto con Ravenclaw. Sin dudarlo, se levantó y caminó unos cuantos pasos detrás de Malfoy. Algo le decía que no iría directamente a su sala común. Aunque dudo un momento cuando Malfoy bajó las escaleras a las mazmorras. Aun así, continuó siguiéndole hasta que, en lugar de torcer hacia su sala común, se dirigió al otro lado y desapareció detrás de una pequeña puerta de madera. "Ya he llegado hasta aquí. Si me pillan, al menos que me pillen después de ver qué se trae entre manos" se dijo, cogiendo fuerzas. Caminó hasta la puerta y escuchó. No se oía ninguna voz. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y entró, cerrándola tras de sí.


	39. La despensa

Lo que Sophie no había calculado al entrar a la habitación es qué narices pensaba hacer después. Y menos aún se había planteado la opción de que la habitación tuviera el tamaño de un cuarto de la limpieza. Y muchísimo menos que fuera una despensa llena de botellas de bebida.

En el mismo instante que cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se arrepintió de no haber pensado un poco más sus acciones. Y más se arrepintió cuando se encontró a Malfoy mirándola como si su presencia allí fuera la cosa más imposible del universo. Aunque si Sophie lo pensaba un poco, tenía sentido la reacción del chico. ¿Qué narices hacía allí? Y en ese momento sí que decidió darse de cabezazos contra la puerta por imbécil. O ser invisible. Eso hubiera estado muy bien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Slumber? – preguntó el rubio, que seguí en la misma postura que le encontró al entrar: con una botella de whisky a medio camino de su boca y apoyado contra la pared.

-Yo… - titubeó. Tenía dos opciones. O le decía la verdad a Malfoy (cosa realmente patética y sin sentido) o improvisaba algo en cuestión de segundos. Miró las innumerables botellas de alcohol -. Lo mismo que tú, supongo.

Malfoy se separó de la pared y bajó la mano, sujetando la botella por el cuello y dejando colgar su brazo. Miró a Sophie, como interrogándola con la mirada, y puso una mueca que oscilaba entre la curiosidad y la sorpresa, sin salir de sus aires de prepotencia.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué se supone que hago, según tú?

-Beber – se apresuró a decir -. Estás bebiendo. Y yo vengo justo a eso.

Draco abrió los ojos, realmente sorprendido, y soltó un pequeño sonido semejante a una carcajada.

-Sophie Slumber, ¿emborrachándose? ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos hábitos?

-Desde que paso más tiempo del debido contigo. Todo se pega, ¿no?

Malfoy puso una mueca y subió los hombros, con aire de suficiencia.

-Está bien, si has venido a beber, ¿quién soy yo para detenerte? – dijo, pasándole la botella -. Aquí tienes.

Sophie le miró y después miró la botella que el chico le ofrecía. Le estaba retando, estaba clarísimo. No terminaba de tragarse la excusa que le puso. ¡Y con cuanto sentido! Sophie no había bebido en su vida. Como mucho un par de copas de champán o vino en ocasiones especiales. ¿Pero whisky? Le repugnaba el olor. Pero no se iba a dejar vencer por Malfoy. No iba a quedar en ridículo de esa manera. Apretó los labios y agarró la botella. Sin pensárselo, acercó la botella a su boca y le dio un sorbo, tragando lo más rápido que pudo. Ahora comprendía por qué esa dichosa bebida se llamaba whisky de fuego. Intentó disimular la cara de asco y le pasó la botella a Malfoy de nuevo.

Y, milagrosamente, el chico pareció convencido. Cogió la botella y se sentó en el mismo sitio donde antes había estado apoyado, con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada, apoyando la mano con la botella en la rodilla. Era curioso pero, incluso en esa postura en la que cualquiera parecería un sucio borracho, él seguía desprendiendo elegancia por todos lados. Maldito Malfoy, ¿es que siempre tenía que estar perfecto? ¿Y por qué narices había pensado eso?

Como si notara su mirada, Malfoy la miró.

-¿Es que vas a quedarte ahí parada toda la noche?

-Solo estaba… pensando.

-¿En mí? – preguntó, sarcástico.

-En qué beber – aclaró.

-Puedes beber de esta hasta que nos la acabemos. No eres una sangre sucia, no vas a contagiarme nada.

-Tal vez tú a mí sí. No estoy muy segura que la gilipollez no sea contagiosa – dijo, molesta por lo que acababa de decir.

-Tú misma – dijo, volviendo a mirar al frente y tomando otro trago.

Sophie miró las estanterías. Ni siquiera sabía qué era cada cosa. Y tampoco quería arriesgarse a coger algo peor que el maldito whisky. Resopló y se sentó al lado de Malfoy, pero guardando las distancias. Puso su mano, en señal de que le pasara la botella y cuando lo hizo, pegó un trago. No sabía tan mal como el primero. Y decidió darle otro. Total. Como decían los muggles, "de perdidos al río".

-Cuidado, Slumber, si no quieres acabar cayéndote por los rincones – le advirtió el rubio. Pero Sophie no le hizo caso y pegó otro sorbo. Se le cogía gusto a la dichosa bebida -. Está bien, Gryffindor, ¿no te enseñaron a compartir? – dijo, cogiéndole la botella de entre las manos.

Al cabo de menos tiempo del que deberían se habían terminado la botella y Draco abrió otra. Pegaron varios tragos cada uno. Sophie se encontraba mareada, pero no como cuando tenía esos horribles desmayos. Era un mareo curioso, casi agradable. Al pasarle la botella a Malfoy, apoyó el codo en su rodilla y con el brazo sujetó su cara, mirando a Malfoy. Tenía ganas de preguntarle cosas. Y notaba como las preguntas le quemaban en la garganta, muriendo por salir. Se sentía… espontánea. Y bocazas.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de la existencia de este cuartito maravilloso? – dijo, arrastrando las palabras de una forma que provocó que Malfoy pusiera esa mueca suya similar a una sonrisa.

-Porque soy prefecto y porque soy Slytherin. Y porque soy listo. ¿Estás borracha, Slumber?

-Cállate, Malfoy. No estoy borracha. Estoy… menos yo que hace un rato. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué tú pareces igual?

¿Igual? La habitación le daba vueltas. Lo que pasaba es que estaba más acostumbrado a fingir un estado de sobriedad. Y la presencia de Slumber influía, le hacía mantenerse en guardia.

-Costumbre, supongo. ¿Y cómo es que tú acabaste aquí?

-Casualidades de la vida – dijo la chica. Puede que estuviera un poco… distinta. Pero ni por asomo le diría a Malfoy que le estuvo siguiendo -. Ahora pregunto yo.

-¿Es que estamos jugando a contarnos verdades?

-Cállate. ¿Por qué tú, don perfecto Malfoy, está bebiendo este… veneno en este cuartucho a estas horas de la noche?

-¿Veneno?

-Sabe fatal, eso hay que admitirlo – dijo la chica, sinceramente.

Draco le miró en silencio, divertido, un momento. La Slumber borracha era tan… sincera.

-Bueno. Si es veneno digamos que entonces lo hago porque considero que hay cosas dentro de mí que tengo que matar.

Sophie le miró, sorprendida por la respuesta. El Malfoy borracho era tan… abierto.

.Qué profundo.

-Me toca. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué hace una chica como tú, en un lugar como este, haciendo cosas como estas?

-¿Sinceramente? No tengo la menor idea.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Sophie quería seguir preguntando tonterías, pero su boca se dignaba a obedecer. Finalmente se abrió, sin siquiera pedirle permiso al cerebro, y formuló la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Y a Malfoy le sorprendió tanto como a ella misma lo que acababa de decir. Había sonado tan inocente, tan débil, tan… indefensa ante él. El chico la miró, ella pudo notar su mirada, pero no dijo nada.

¿Acababa de decir lo que él había oído? Había sonado dolida, indefensa… Había sonado como si le importara que él fuera así con ella. No pudo evitar mirarla, tenía que asegurarse de que había escuchado bien y que no era cosa del alcohol. Que no estaba loco.

-¿Así como?

-Ya sabes… - dijo la chica, sin dejar de mirar al suelo. La voz le temblaba y había dejado de arrastrar las palabras -. Hay días que parece que no existiera para ti, otros en los que me haces la vida tan imposible que me dan ganas de ahogarte en el lago… Y después hay momentos en los que eres…bueno conmigo – dijo. Y entonces sí que el miró. Directamente a los ojos, clavando su mirada en los de Draco, derritiendo el hielo de los suyos -. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a veces me odias y otras…?

Sí. No estaba loco. Sophie estaba diciendo lo que él creía haber oído. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? Ni él mismo estaba seguro de tener una respuesta racional. Y menos ahora, con el alcohol dominando sus sentidos. Se levantó. Necesitaba alejarse de ella. Al menos unos centímetros. Le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué narices se supone que podía contestar a eso?

¿En qué narices estaba pensando? ¿Es que no podía estarse callada? ¿Por qué había dicho todo eso? Solo ella podía ser tan estúpida. Y encima, si hubiera recibido una respuesta, podría haber quedado en una simple conversación de borrachos, de efectos del alcohol. Pero él se había limitado a mirarla y a quedarse pálido. Después se había levantado y alejado de ella, dándole la espalda. Pero lo peor no era eso, no. Lo peor era que su boca seguía queriendo soltar gilipolleces.

Y lo hizo.

-¿No vas a responderme? – dijo, levantándose y acercándose a Malfoy. Su mano se posó en su hombro y notó como el chico se ponía tenso de repente.

Entonces se giró y miró a Sophie directamente a los ojos. Pero no como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Malfoy le había mirado con asco, rabia, sarcasmo, superioridad, indiferencia, curiosidad e incluso con preocupación. Pero nunca le había mirado de ese modo. De esa forma que parecía casi tierna.

Dio un paso hacia ella. E, instintivamente, ella dio otro hacia atrás, topándose con la puerta. Pero Draco volvió a dar otro paso, colocándose muy cerca de Sophie.

Levantó su mano y la llevó a la mejilla de ésta, acariciándola tan suavemente que fue un simple roce, como si tuviera miedo de, por tocarla demasiado, se rompiera. Sophie se estremeció y notó como su piel se erizaba. Su pulso y su respiración iban cada vez más deprisa. Él llevó su mano hasta la boca de Sophie, acariciando con su dedo sus labios, provocando que la chica entreabriera levemente la boca. Estaba cada vez más cerca. Y Sophie cada vez podía pensar menos. Entre el alcohol y la situación, el último vestigio de racionalidad que le quedaba, voló en ese instante en el que el chico dejó de mirarle a los ojos y posó su gris mirada de hielo, ahora encendida como el fuego, en los labios de Sophie. Ella no se movía. No podía hacerlo. O tal vez no quería. Lo que importaba era lo que estaba pasando, o lo que iba a pasar. Él estaba tan cerca que casi no distinguía cuál era su respiración y cuál la del rubio. Pero justo en ese momento, apartó las manos y las apoyó a ambos lados de Sophie, convertidas en puños apretados. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se alejó un poco de ella.

-Vete – murmuró.

-Yo… - intentó decir Sophie, pero la frase se ahogó en su garganta.

-Solo vete. Antes de que me arrepienta.

Y Sophie no se quedó a averiguar a qué se refería. Le obedeció. Salió de la pequeña habitación y corrió por el pasillo. Subió las escaleras, con la respiración entrecortada, sin parar. Llegó al pasillo del sexto piso y corrió hasta sus escaleras, dándole el viento helado que se colaba por las ventanas, despejándole un poco las ideas. No paró de correr hasta que llegó al cuadro de la señora gorda, a la que le dijo la contraseña con voz temblorosa. No se detuvo más hasta que llegó a su cama, tirándose en ella y metiéndose dentro sin siquiera quitarse la ropa.

Tenía ganas de gritar, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. No entendía qué había pasado. Y tampoco entendía por qué se sentía tan furiosa de que el chico la echara. Cerró los ojos fuertemente e intentó no pensar más en ello y quedarse dormida. Con un poco de suerte lo conseguiría antes de que Hermione volviera de su ronda nocturna.

Draco, después de darle un par de puñetazos a las paredes, se dirigió a su sala común. Había armado demasiado ruido y lo que le faltaba era que le pillaran fuera de la cama a esas horas. Se quitó la ropa bruscamente y se metió en la cama. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado, porque ya era bastante duro haber tenido que echar a Sophie como para recordarlo una y otra vez.


	40. Clases de Pociones

Sophie despertó la primera esa mañana. Se metió en el baño sin hacer ruido y se lavó la cara. Y solo entonces se dio cuenta: no había soñado. Era la primera noche desde hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba. Y se le notaba en la cara el haber dormido del tirón. Estaba radiante. O, por lo menos, no tan apagada como ayer.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Era cosa del azar? ¿O era por algo que había hecho? Reconstruyó el día anterior. No había hecho nada que no hiciera normalmente. Clases, quidditch, gozarse un morreo de Lavender y Ron, estar con Hermione, Ginny y Harry... Y alcohol con Draco Malfoy. Eso sí que no lo había hecho antes. No lo de estar con Draco Malfoy. Muy a su pesar, no era la primera vez. Pero sí que era la primera vez que se veía un par de botellas de whisky. ¿Es que el alcohol le había hecho no soñar? Recordó las palabras de Malfoy: "hay cosas dentro de mí que debo matar". Tal vez se refiriera justo a eso. A que el alcohol ayudaba para acallar los demonios, ¿no?

Se puso el uniforme de la escuela lentamente mientras revivía la noche tan extraña que había tenido el día anterior. Seguía sin comprender qué clase de hechizo aturdidor le habían dirigido a las neuronas para actuar de esa forma. El cómo acabó siguiendo a Malfoy (y para qué) seguía siendo un misterio. Lo único que no era un misterio es el por qué se quedó a beber con él: su estúpido orgullo Slumber, acompañado con su lado Gryffindor, incapaz de echarse atrás. O, como diría su tía, su cabezonería propia de un muggle. Aunque eso solo podía aplicarse al principio porque después el alcohol tomó las riendas de su cuerpo.

Mientras buscaba unas dichosas medias que ponerse, recordó la estúpida sucesión de preguntas que le hizo, seguida de la pregunta final, superando en estupidez al resto con creces. "¿Por qué eres así conmigo?" _Así. Conmigo. _Como si realmente le doliera. Como si le importara que Malfoy fuera un maldito bipolar con el que Sophie nunca sabía con qué lado se iba a enfrentar cada vez que se topaban. Aunque tampoco le importaba, ¿verdad?

Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en la cama. ¿Dónde narices estaban todas sus medias? Llevaba días buscando unas y no había forma de encontrarlas. Y era una tortura tener que ir sin medias por ahí, sobre todo cuando se quitaba la túnica y hasta Ron se le quedaba mirando las piernas, como si fueran esos muslitos de pollo que tanto le gustaba devorar en la cena. Era bochornoso.

Siguió reconstruyendo la noche, aunque a partir de ahí todo estaba bastante borroso. Y mejor así. Porque no quería recordar como Malfoy se acercó a ella dispuesto a… Bueno, que no lo recordaba y punto. Era mejor no recordarlo. Pero no pudo evitar que su piel sí que lo recordara y se erizara. Dichoso Malfoy. Y ¿por qué hacía tanto calor de repente en esa dichosa habitación? Gruñó para sus adentros y se acercó a Hermione, para despertarla. Con un poco de suerte conseguirían llegar al comedor antes de que Lavender decidiera desayunarse a Ron. Otra vez.

Con los pies tiró de sus sábanas de seda esmeraldas hasta que estuvo totalmente destapado. Tal vez supiera a veneno, pero el whisky iba de miedo para poder dormir bien por las noches. En la habitación todos seguían durmiendo y Crabbe, como no, roncando como un troll.

Ya había amanecido, así que se levantó y se metió en el baño para darse una buena ducha. Se preocupó en dar un buen portazo, para que ese maldito gorila se despertara y dejara de atormentarles con sus ronquidos.

Prefería mil veces bañarse en el baño de prefectos, pero a esas horas posiblemente estuviera ocupado, sin contar con la multitud de gente que habría por los pasillos y que no quería aguantar. Cuando el agua estuvo caliente, quitó la ropa interior, la única pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta, y se metió debajo, dejando que el agua le cayera por todo el cuerpo. Al pasarse los dedos por el pelo, el tacto del agua caliente le ardió en los nudillos. Los miró. Estaban en carne viva. Y entonces los recuerdos le volvieron a la mente, de sopetón, como un jarro de agua fría. Slumber, bebiendo y emborrachándose a su lado. Preguntándole cosas. Resultaba tan espontánea así, sentada con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, apoyando las manos en el suelo y dejando que su cada vez más largo pelo cayera en pequeñas ondulaciones por todos lados. Era tan… Bah. Mejor que dejara de pensar en eso. Pero no pudo. Recordó entonces el momento en que ella preguntó por el comportamiento de Draco, sonando indefensa, clavándole sus brillantes ojos verdes, esperando una maldita respuesta. Y fui ahí cuando Draco no perdió el control sobre sí mismo. Sin darse cuenta se acercó a ella, acariciándola como si intentara asegurarse de que ella estaba ahí realmente. Y estuvo a punto de besarla. Otra vez. Por tercera vez. Pero esta vez no por fastidiarla. Ni porque ella no estuviera consciente. Esta vez quiso hacerlo porque su cuerpo lo deseó. Y quiso que ella también lo deseara, que lo supiera…

Aunque en el último momento, lo que él reconoció como un ápice de cordura, le detuvo. O quizás no fue cordura, sino miedo. No. Qué tontería. Fue cordura. Estaba borracho. Fue todo culpa del alcohol. Y gracias a que consiguió entrar en razón la echó de allí. Pero, ¿por qué estaba tan furioso consigo mismo?

Se agitó la cabeza y salió de la ducha. Sería mejor que se dejara de gilipolleces de una vez. Salió de la sala común con Zabini y Pansy, que eran los únicos ya preparados, y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Sí, tenía que dejarse de gilipolleces y olvidarse de la noche anterior de una vez.

Aunque eso no fue posible, teniendo en cuenta que lo primero que vio al entrar en el comedor, fue a Slumber salir de él, acompañada de la sangre sucia y Potter.

Sophie, Hermione y Harry fueron los primeros en llegar a Pociones. El profesor, que estaba totalmente hechizado con Harry, se distrajo hablando con él. Mientras, Hermione y Sophie se sentaron en sus sitios habituales. Sophie notó como Hermione le miraba.

-Sophie…

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde estabas anoche?

Sophie, sin mirar a su amiga, abrió mucho los ojos. No podía ser que la hubiera pillado. Maldita sea. De verdad que a Hermione no se le escapaba una.

-¿Cómo? – dijo, haciendo como si no entendiera a que se refería su amiga.

-Anoche, mientras hacía la guardia, alguien pasó corriendo por el pasillo paralelo al que yo estaba en el sexto piso. Fui a ver quién era y, aunque solo pude verle de espaldas, me pareció que eras tú. ¿Eras tú?

Bien. Las cosas estaban así: o le soltaba la mentira del siglo a Hermione diciéndole que no, con la esperanza de que le creyera y dejara el tema o… Le decía una verdad a medias.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hacías por los pasillos a esas horas?

-Pues… No podía dormir y decidí ir a dar un paseo, para despejarme.

-¿Y por qué estabas corriendo?

-Porque me di cuenta de la hora y escuché pasos. Pensé que era un profesor y salí corriendo a la Sala Común.

Hermione le miró, estudiando sus palabras. Finalmente sonrió. Se lo había tragado.

-Qué boba. Mira que no recordar que estábamos nosotros de guardia…

Harry se unió a ellas en el momento que empezaban a entrar todos los estudiantes. Lavender, pegada al culo de Ron, Katie Bell, que le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Sophie, Neville y Romilda Vane, seguidos por algunos Slytherin como Pansy Parkinson o… Draco Malfoy.

Sophie se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver entrar al rubio. No se había percatado de que tenían clase juntos y verle después de lo de anoche le resultó demasiado raro. Le ardían las mejillas cuando éste le dedicó una mirada disimulada mientras se sentaba al lado de Parkinson. ¿Por qué narices hacía tanto calor en esa clase?

Maldita sea. No se acordaba de que tenía clase con ella. Y encima ahora se quitaba la túnica. Y, como no, llevaba el chaleco apretado y la falda corta, sin medias. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse? Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, echando sus mechones rubios para atrás. Tenía que concentrarse en la clase y punto.

La clase fue una tortura para Sophie. A Slughorn no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ponerles a preparar Amortentia. Parecía estar tentando a las ratitas de su clase a usarla. Solo había que ver cómo miraba Romilda a Harry. Sophie se jugaba el brazo a que le encantaría darle a beber todo el caldero. "Vaya poción más absurda" pensó. "¿Quién querría hacer que otra persona se encapriche de ti falsamente?" se dijo. Ella nunca sería capaz de utilizar algo así en nadie. El amor tenía que llegar de forma natural, no forzándolo con un mejunje de comino e hinojo.

Por fin, la clase terminó.

-Bien, queridos. Trabajaremos en esta poción durante las próximas tres semanas hasta terminarla, ¿de acuerdo? El que consiga elaborarla correctamente, será aceptado en el Club de las Eminencias. Y bueno, los que ya sean miembros… Ya buscaremos otra recompensa – dijo, sonriendo y posando la mano en su gran barriga.

Sophie apenas escuchó sus palabras, sino que recogió rápidamente y salió de allí. Llevaba toda la clase sin poder evitar mirar a Malfoy, que, para colmo, también le miraba de vez en cuando. Había sido… Raro. Sí. Esa era la palabra exacta. RARÍSIMO. Por suerte ahora tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch y podría despejarse un rato.


	41. Una clase en desuso

Sophie adoraba el Quidditch desde que, con ocho años, su padre le llevó a ver su primer partido de las Arpías de Holyhead. Y, desde ese momento, empezó a adorar a las cazadoras. Cuando tuvo edad, comenzó a volar y a aprender a jugar con su hermano. Y con el paso de los años el Quidditch se convirtió en una de sus formas de despejarse.

Hasta ese día.

En el entrenamiento fue fiera y eficaz. No falló un solo tiro que lanzaba con tal intensidad que Ron llegó a apartarse en uno de ellos. Jugó lo más intensamente que pudo, intentando despejarse, concentrándose en el juego. Pero cuanto más intentaba dejar la mente solo en el juego, más pensaba en Malfoy y sus sueños, y más se enfurecía, lanzando cada vez más fuerte.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, todos le felicitaban, incitándole a jugar de esa forma tan letalmente precisa en el próximo partido. Sophie les respondía, bastante distraída. Llevaba dándole vueltas a una cosa mucho rato.

Ya no pensaba en el imbécil de Malfoy. Por lo menos no en la escenita que habían montado. Sino que pensaba en el alcohol. Nadie le había dado una respuesta exacta al por qué de esos sueños que tenía. Y mucho menos una solución. Pero parecía que ella sí había encontrado una forma de poder dormir, al fin. Y, bueno, si era a base de emborracharse… Como decía su hermano: "las situaciones extremas requieren medidas desesperadas". Y esto tenía de las dos.

Después de la ducha se sentó en la cama. No tenía nada que hacer. Ron estaba con Lavender, Hermione y Ginny tenían clases y Harry había ido a ver a Dumbledore. Bufó, mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada la estancia.

Encima de su baúl descansaba el vestido aún sin abrir que su hermano le había mandado. Podría probárselo. Aunque prefería esperar. También podría ir a Hogsmeade a ver si consigue algunas medias. En su mesilla los girasoles aún estaban en su máximo esplendor. Y, al lado, el libro que lleva intentando leerse desde principio de curso.

Podría pasarse la tarde leyendo.

Después de sopesar las opciones, decide que es la que más le apetece.

Se pone un pantalón elástico, un suéter de punto y unos botines estilo "ugg" y baja al salón con el libro, dispuesta a devorarlo al lado de la chimenea. Había algunos alumnos de los primeros cursos y algunos de séptimo abajo. Pero como no estaban armando escándalo, Sophie se sentó donde había planeado y se puso a leer.

Al terminar el décimo capítulo decidió levantar la mirada a su alrededor. Cormac McLaggen y dos chicos más de séptimo se habían sentado en el sillón más cercano a ella y estaban sobre la cena de Navidad de Slughorn.

-Es una pena que no halláis entrado en el Club, chicos. Pero tal vez podáis asistir a la cena de Navidad – dijo, mirando de reojo a Sophie y hablando lo suficientemente alto para asegurarse de que la chica escuchaba – si conseguís que alguien os lleve de invitado.

Ella fingió no oírle y siguió leyendo. Pero McLaggen no iba a cansarse.

-Slumber – le llamó. Ella levantó la mirada y subió la ceja, como si no fuera con ella -. ¿Te he presentado ya a mi amigo Paul Fletcher? – dijo, señalando al chico de su derecha. Un rubio oscuro de ojos marrones.

-No, ¿por?

-Resulta que él tiene mucho interés en conocerte – murmuró, dándole un empujón al chico -. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Te he visto jugar al Quidditch. Eres realmente buena. Y dicen que le rompiste la nariz a Draco Malfoy, muy buena – le sonrió. No era como McLaggen, parecía simpático y… con cerebro.

-Gracias. ¿Fletcher, verdad?

-Llámame Paul, por favor – contestó, con una sonrisa tímida y llevándose la mano a la nuca.

Sophie le devolvió la sonrisa a modo de respuesta e intentó volver a esconderse detrás del libro. Ahora venía la parte en la que Paul le decía sí…

-¿Tienes ya acompañante para la cena de Navidad?

Y Sophie no pudo reprimir la sonrisa irónica que le salió.

-¿Enserio tienes tantas ganas de ir a esa cena, _Paul_, que llegas al extremo de preguntar a los miembros del club si estarían dispuestos a llevarte?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo…

-Pues lo siento pero ya tengo pareja – le interrumpió. Cerró su libro y se levantó -. Con un poco de suerte encuentras a alguien que te haga el favor.

Se alejó en dirección a las escaleras. Mientras subía pudo escuchar como el chico le decía a su amigo McLaggen "¿ves? Ahora he quedado como un completo imbécil".

Dejó el libro y se puso la túnica encima de la ropa. Pronto sería la hora de cenar y no tenía muchas ganas de seguir aguantando idiotas. Además, tenía plan para esta noche. Cenaría temprano y después les diría a sus amigos que iría a la sala de estudio a escribir unas cartas. Y después probaría su teoría yendo a la despensa de las mazmorras.

Cenó a solas con Ginny y Hermione. Harry aún no había vuelto y Ron y Lavender estaban muy ocupados el uno con el otro. Se apresuró a terminar y, excusándose con sus amigas, se fue a las mazmorras, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía.

Draco ni siquiera probó bocado. Tenía el estómago demasiado cerrado. Se había pasado la tarde en la Sala de los Menesteres, intentando que ese maldito armario funcionara. Y no había conseguido nada nuevo. Lo único que quería era encontrar una maldita excusa para poder largarse a beber.

Y encontró ese momento en cuanto el idiota de Goyle tiró encima de Blaise una bandeja llena de pudin. En cuanto Blaise se levantó, dispuesto a matar a Goyle, y todos comenzaron a mirarles, Draco se escabulló de la mesa y logró salir del comedor. Bajó a las mazmorras y abrió la puerta de la despensa. La cara que se le quedó al ver a Slumber allí de nuevo cogiendo una botella de whisky de fuego, es indescriptible.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí, Malfoy!? – exclamó, al verle.

-Eso mismo debería decir yo, no crees.

Sophie frunció el ceño y apretó el labio. Estaba pensando una respuesta, eso seguro.

-Solo venía a por una botella. Ya me marchaba – dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta -. Todo tuyo.

-No voy a dejar que te lleves esa botella para que los estúpidos de tu casa se la beban en alguna especie de fiesta – murmuró, impidiéndole el paso.

-No voy a compartirla con nadie – aclaró, poniendo un gesto de terquedad, como si Draco hubiera dicho la mayor tontería del mundo.

-Ah y si es para ti sola, ¿dónde pretendes beberla sin que nadie te vea, miss inteligencia?

-Pues… pensaba hacerlo aquí, hasta que tú llegaste.

-Podemos beber los dos aquí.

-No sin acabar molestándonos. Esto es muy pequeño.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos y después ella la bajó. En realidad, Draco sabía que tenía razón: esto era muy pequeño para los dos. Pero no exactamente para que acabaran molestándose, sino para acabar de otra forma.

-Está bien. Tengo una idea.

-Sorpréndeme, hurón.

-Deberías controlar esos modales, Slumber. Recuerda que soy prefecto y puedo cortarte el grifo de alcohol tan fácilmente como delatándote a los profesores.

-¿Me vas a contar ya tu idea?

-Esto es muy pequeño, es cierto. Además, está cerca de mi sala común y del despacho de Snape. Y no queremos que nadie nos pille aquí, ¿verdad?

-Creo que es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo – sonrió, tan falsamente como pudo hacerlo notar.

-Bien. Pues te propongo lo siguiente: cojamos las botellas que necesitemos y vayamos a algún aula en desuso. Entre los dos le echamos un conjuro silenciador potente y ¡tachán! Espacio y tranquilidad para que los dos bebamos todo lo que queramos.

Draco esperó la respuesta de la chica, que tardó lo suyo. Finalmente suspiró y le tendió la mano.

-Trato hecho.

Cada uno cogió cuatro botellas (una gran exageración pero era mejor que sobrara a que les faltara) y se dirigieron a una de las clases que ambos sabían que estaba sin ser usada y lo suficientemente alejada de despachos y alumnos. Entraron y la silenciaron, además de hechizarla mágicamente para que solo pudiera abrirse por dentro. Después cada uno se puso en una esquina. Sophie se sentó al fondo de la clase, encima de una mesa, y colocó la botella abierta entre sus piernas. Draco cogió la silla del escritorio del profesor y le dio la vuelta, poniendo hacia delante el respaldo y apoyando los codos en él. Estaban frente a frente, en silencio, bebiendo y sin decirse nada.

-Tengo una pregunta – rompió la chica el silencio.

-¿Ya estás borracha, Slumber?

-No. Estoy perfectamente. Solo me ha surgido una duda.

-Tú dirás – le invitó él, dándole un trago largo a la botella.

-Hay bastantes aulas en desuso. ¿Por qué los dos en una y no uno en cada una?

En realidad, no se le había ocurrido eso. Solo le surgió la idea en la cabeza de desaparecer de la despensa y la opción de un aula vacía le pareció buena. Pero no iba a decirle eso. Era un Malfoy. Siempre tenía razones para hacer las cosas.

-Pues por tres cosas. La primera: el conjuro silenciador es más potente y durará hasta que nos vayamos y si hubiéramos estado solos posiblemente tendríamos que haberlo reforzado de vez en cuando. La segunda: si nos pillan, nos pillan a los dos – finalizó, dando otro sorbo a la botella. El no haber cenado le estaba afectando y el alcohol estaba subiendo antes.

-¿Y la tercera?

-¿Qué?

-Has dicho que había tres razones. ¿Cuál es la tercera?

-Muy fácil. Siempre es menos triste beber acompañado, aunque sea de una Gryffindor.

Y con esto terminaron la conversación. No hablaron más en toda la noche. Exceptuando alguna estupidez que decía alguno de los dos de vez en cuando y algún insulto que se dedicaban, por no perder la costumbre. Pero esa noche no hubo preguntas ni situaciones raras. Solo dos personas bebiendo en una habitación vacía, con la luna como única iluminación y mirándose furtivamente.

Ya muy pasadas las dos de la madrugada, decidieron que era hora de irse. Habían bebido cerca de una botella y media cada uno y el alcohol había dominado de sobra su conciencia. Escondieron las botellas y salieron. Se despidieron con un "ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie esto, Malfoy" y un "ni en sueños, Slumber" y desaparecieron, yéndose cada uno en una dirección.

Draco se acostó y se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente. Estaba tranquilo y olía a frutas y whisky.

Sophie calló rendida en la cama. Esa noche sí que soñó, pero solo con un rubio casi plateado vestido totalmente de negro que la llevaba por una habitación llena de objetos viejos y raros, de la mano. Pero esto, Sophie no lo recordaría al día siguiente.


	42. Hogsmeade

Pasar las noches en el aula vacía del segundo piso se hizo una costumbre para Sophie y Draco. Sus amigos ni siquiera preguntaban a Sophie por esas salidas nocturnas. Simplemente lo atribuían a un insomnio por las pesadillas. Los de Draco no se atrevían a preguntar. Durante las siguientes tres semanas se reunieron en esa habitación para beber y hacerse compañía en silencio. Al principio las únicas palabras que se soltaban eran algún que otro insulto, pero en los últimos días, en momentos de ebriedad, habían llegado a hablar, aunque siempre sin salirse de la línea de la intolerancia mutua. Y siempre a distancia. Nunca llegaron a sentarse cerca.

La vida fuera de esa aula seguía de la misma manera: insultos en los pasillos y enfrentamientos en clase. Pero, aunque no lo admitieran, muchas veces se encontraban a sí mismos mirando al otro.

El método del alcohol, aunque no muy ortodoxo, había mejorado el sueño de Sophie que, aunque no dejó de tener esos sueños al cien por cien, sí conseguía dormir del tirón la mayoría de las noches. Y eso mejoró mucho su humor. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus amigos o entrenando y los fines de semana iban a Hogsmeade. Su hermano seguía escribiéndole y contándole novedades de sus estudios y de Ginny. Y Ginny parecía igual de encantada con su hermano. Habían sido unas semanas buenas.

Draco, por otro lado, también había logrado relajarse un poco y, aunque seguía arreglando el armario, al menos no se pasaba el día pensando en eso. Comía más y se pasaba el día de mejor humor (dentro de su continua apatía). Seguía siguiéndole el juego a Pansy, pero rehuía de acostarse con ella. Cuando llegaba la noche, iba animado a esa cita no pactada que tenía con Slumber cada día y pasaban horas bebiendo y distrayéndose de los problemas que tenían fuera de esa clase. Disfrutaba de esos momentos, aunque ni en sueños lo admitiría. Además, se estaba esforzando en conseguir ese pase al Club del profesor de Pociones. Por algún motivo quería ir a esa maldita fiesta.

En definitiva, esas horas perdidos en esa aula en desuso les gustaban a los dos. Y les hacían bien.

Y esa mañana en Pociones, un día antes de la cena de Navidad, el humor de ambos no pudo ser mejor.

Sophie revisaba su Amortentia distraídamente mientras ayudaba a Ron con la suya. Quería que el chico consiguiera el premio. Tal vez así consiguiera que Hermione y él pasaran una noche juntos. Pero llevaba un par de días dudando que lo consiguiera. La poción del pelirrojo dejaba mucho que desear.

Dejaron que reposaran los veinte minutos restantes mientras el profesor les explicaba la preparación de una poción calmante muy simple, para matar un poco el tiempo de espera.

comenzó a pasar por las pociones una a una. Ni la de Neville ni la de Hermione estaban mal, pero no estaban perfectas. Con Crabbe y Goyle no tardó mucho en decidir que estaban demasiado lejos de ser un filtro amoroso. Pansy y Ron, desgraciadamente, recibieron una respuesta similar: sus pociones no estaban mal del todo, pero no estaban bien tampoco. La de Sophie y Harry, como era de esperar, no fueron las elegidas, ya que ambos la habían hecho mediocre con la esperanza de que Ron consiguiera superarles. Y eso dejaba la poción de Romilda y Malfoy como finalistas.

Draco esperó mientras el profesor comparaba su Amortentia con la de Vane, decidiendo cuál ganaría. Su cara era de indiferencia, incluso de aburrimiento, pero lo cierto era que por dentro deseaba ganar. Quería ir a esa fiesta. Pero Slumber no tenía nada que ver, claro.

-Bueno – dijo Slughorn, sacándole de sus pensamientos –, ya he decidido al ganador… o ganadora. Creo que el filtro más poderoso de esta clase, que posiblemente conseguiría que todos quedáramos absoluta y tontamente prendados del elegido, es el de… Romilda Vane, enhorabuena, querida – dijo.

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Y, para su propia sorpresa, Sophie tampoco pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada.

La clase terminó y Harry desapareció con Hermione sin querer decirle a Sophie a dónde iban. A ella le recordó a sus padres el día de su cumpleaños, que le hacían lo mismo un rato antes de aparecer con montón de regalos. Regalos. Recordó que iba a ayudar a Ginny a elegir algo para su hermano en Navidad. Le dio los sus libros a Ron y salió apurada hacia la puerta principal de Hogwarts, donde habían quedado.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde decidiéndose entre un ejemplar único de una primera edición de un libro sobre sirenas en el atlántico o unos guantes de cuero marrones. Al final decidieron que el libro sería la mejor opción y Ginny lo compró.

Mientras pagaba, Sophie se quedó mirando los objetos de la tienda. Tenía pensados y encargados los regalos para todos sus amigos, excepto para Harry. Y no tenía idea de qué regalarle. Vio un ejemplar de coleccionista de Quidditch a través de los tiempos. ¿Eso le gustaría?

-Si estás pensando en Harry, creo que lo que más le va a gustar que le regales será algo personal. Algo tuyo, de casa – le susurró Ginny antes de alejarse con una media sonrisa.

Definitivamente, siempre lo sabía todo.

Antes de volver a Hogwarts, pasaron por Las Tres Escobas y pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla para cada una.

-Ginny, ¿con quién vas a ir a la cena de Slughorn?

La chica como respuesta, se empezó a reír.

-Pues no llegué a invitar a nadie. Así que estaba pensando llevar a Luna. Llevaría al imbécil de Ron, pero no creo que sepa sobrevivir sin los morros de Lavender toda la noche.

A la hora de la cena volvieron a encontrarse con Harry y Hermione, los cuales dijeron que "habían estado ocupados con temas de Navidad".

Después de la cena, cuando sus compañeras ya estaban dormidas, Sophie se escapó de nuevo al aula vacía, a tener otra de esas extrañas noches que no había querido plantearse.

Cuando llegó, Draco ya estaba allí, bebiendo y sentado donde normalmente se sentaba ella.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir – dijo.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? – él le respondió encogiéndose de hombros e invitándola a sentarse a su lado, ofreciéndole la botella, que hoy era diferente.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado. Era la primera vez en semanas que estaban cerca.

-Hidromiel.

-¿Se ha acabado el whisky?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué bebemos otra cosa?

-Es una ocasión especial – contestó él, clavando sus ojos en ella.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Es la última noche que pasaremos aquí hasta después de Navidad – explicó, sin dejar de mirarla. Pero al ver la expresión de la chica, dudó -. ¿No?

-Mañana también estaremos en Hogwarts.

-Sí, pero estarás en la cena de Slughorn.

-Podría pasarme después de la fiesta… - murmuró, sin mirarle.

-¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo?

-No lo sé… Yo solo… Bah. Déjalo.

Los dos guardaron silencio. ¿Qué narices acababa de pasar? Sophie se había sentido imbécil. ¿Por qué se le habría ocurrido que Malfoy querría pasar su última noche con ella? ¿Y por qué ella iba a querer pasarla ahí dentro? Pegó un trago a la botella, mirando a la pared de enfrente.

-Yo… no quería decir eso – escupió Malfoy.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella, extrañada. No sabía por dónde iba a salirle él. En realidad, nunca lo sabía.

-Quiero decir que… bueno… - balbuceó. Maldita sea. Era un Malfoy. Y los Malfoy nunca hablan sin seguridad. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se aclaró la garganta -. Bueno que podemos venir aquí mañana también. Por mí no hay ningún problema. No tengo nada mejor que hacer – dijo, añadiendo algo de resentimiento a la última frase.

Sophie notó a lo que se refería el chico con las últimas palabras.

-Tú querías ir a la fiesta, ¿verdad?

El chico apretó los labios y guardó silencio un momento. Le cogió la botella a Sophie y bebió un par de tragos.

-Sí. En realidad sí.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, solo es una estúpida fiesta llena de alumnos y amigos del profesor. No va a ser una gran noche.

Draco sabía perfectamente todas esas cosas. Pero quería haber ido. Aunque ahora que habían decidido pasar la noche de mañana en esa aula también, la fiesta había perdido interés.

-Amor propio, supongo.

La conversación finalizó ahí. Demasiado habían hablado ya. Esa noche se fueron temprano, pues se suponía que Malfoy estaba haciendo guardia. Como cada noche, cada uno cogió su dirección sin despedirse. Pero esa noche, antes de que Sophie torciera la esquina, Malfoy le llamó.

-Slumber – dijo, mientras la chica se giraba -. Mañana a media noche. No llegues tarde – hizo una pausa, como si quisiera decir algo más pero no consiguiera hablar -. Buenas noches.

Y se alejó, sin darle oportunidad a la chica a contestar.

Era la primera vez que se despedía de ella, y que le deseaba las buenas noches. También era la primera vez que pactaban verse al día siguiente.

Sophie se alejó también, pensando en todo esto.

Definitivamente, había sido una noche bastante rara.


	43. El camino a la fiesta

La mañana previa a las vacaciones de Navidad fue un caos. Los alumnos estaban demasiado inquietos por las fiestas como para atender a las clases y los profesores solo querían un descanso.

Pero los alumnos de sexto aún eran civilizados en comparación con lo que se encontró Sophie cuando entró en la clase de Transformaciones de primer año.

Los alumnos hablaban y reían a voz en grito, sin prestar atención a la profesora McGonagall, que ordenaba silencio una y otra vez mientras Malfoy miraba la escena divertido desde detrás de esta.

-Esto es imposible - le dijo la profesora cuando Sophie se acercó -. ¡Son unos salvajes!

-¿A que ahora ya no parecemos tan malos, profesora? – dijo Malfoy, provocando una risa sostenida de Sophie que disimuló tosiendo.

-Muy gracioso, señor Malfoy – le reprochó la profesora.

A Sophie se le había ocurrido la forma de poner orden después de escuchar como hablaban de las vacaciones y de la navidad los niños.

-Profesora… - empezó, dispuesta a ofrecerle ayuda.

-Ahora no, señorita Slumber – le interrumpió, suspirando -. Tengo que encontrar la forma de que estas fieras me obedezcan.

-Es que se trata de eso – insistió -. Están alterados porque es Navidad. Son niños. ¿Qué tal si prueba a distraerles con eso? – propuso -. ¿Puedo intentarlo?

-Por supuesto. Cualquier idea me sirve.

Sophie, poniéndose en el centro de la tarima, sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo no verbal que había aprendido de su hermano.

Entonces en la clase empezó a nevar y poco a poco todos los chicos fueron callándose y observando cómo nevaba.

-¡Está nevando! ¿Por qué? – dijo un chico de Ravenclaw.

-Porque yo he hecho que nieve – dijo Sophie –. Y si me hacéis caso os puedo enseñar a hacer cosas parecidas.

La idea les resultó agradable, pues al momento todos ocuparon sus asientos y prestaron atención a la Gryffindor.

Draco miraba la escena algo divertido. Era increíble. Había logrado domar a las fieras ella sola. Debería plantearse el dedicarse a la política o a la enseñanza con ese poder sobre las masas y dejar la idea de ser aurora a un lado. Aunque, mirándolo mejor, también se le daría bien. Sería capaz de convencer a cualquiera de abandonar el lado oscuro. Al menos, a él le convencería. McGonagall le dedicó una mirada, incitándolo a que ayudara a Sophie y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, se acercó a la chica. Esta les explicaba a los mocosos cómo convertir un perchero en un árbol de Navidad y objetos pequeños como plumas o tinteros en pequeños Papá Noel muggles que caminaban y deseaban una feliz navidad.

-Slumber – le llamó. La chica levantó la mirada, preguntándole qué quería -. La profesora dice que te ayude.

-Vale. ¿Sabes hacer esta clase de encantamientos?

-Si la pregunta es si alguna vez me he puesto a hacer estas tonterías, la respuesta es no. Pero supongo que me lo puedes explicar rápidamente y yo explicarle a los críos.

-O también puedes enseñarles tú algo. Esta asignatura se te da, algo sabrás, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no creo que a estos niños les interese aprender cómo hacer aparecer muérdago, y el resto de trucos McGonagall no los aceptaría.

-Pues ala, explícale a esas chicas de Ravenclaw lo del muérdago. Seguro que les resulta interesante, galán – dijo, sarcástica.

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco mientras Malfoy se alejaba. Muérdago. Draco Malfoy haciendo aparecer muérdago. Eso era nuevo. Siempre se había imaginado que eran las bobas que babeaban por él las que lo aparecían, no él. Aunque tal vez solo supiera hacerlo, pero no lo usara… Bueno, ¿qué más le daba a ella?

La clase transcurrió sin más incidentes y cuando terminó, al ser la última del día, Sophie se apresuró a ir lo más pronto posible a prepararse para la fiesta. No lo había pensado, pero ni siquiera había abierto el regalo de su hermano. Tal vez no le sirviera, o no fuera de su talla o…

-Sophie – le llamó la profesora -. Buen trabajo el de hoy. Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por haber controlado a la clase y haber sido capaz de dirigir de esa manera a los alumnos. Sería una profesora excelente – la chica le dedicó una sonrisa -. En cuanto a usted, Malfoy, gracias también por embelesarme durante toda la clase a las chicas. Al menos las ha mantenido distraídas. Diez puntos para Slytherin por colaboración. Y por haber logrado trabajar en… equipo durante estas semanas, veinte puntos para cada uno. Y ahora váyanse a disfrutar de sus últimos momentos antes de las vacaciones. Felices fiestas.

Malfoy y ella salieron sin dirigirse la palabra. Aún recordaban la situación rara de la noche anterior y ninguno quería verse inmerso en algo parecido. Al menos por el momento. Esa noche ya se vería.

Para más incomodidad, fueron por el mismo pasillo vacío durante todo el camino hasta el pasillo principal. Cuando llegaron allí, cada uno cogió la dirección hacia su sala común, sin siquiera mirarse. Ya habría tiempo por la noche para las cosas raras.

Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con Ron y Harry en una mesa jugando al ajedrez.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Habéis visto a Hermione?

-Está arriba, con Ginny – contestó Ron distraídamente.

Sophie asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero se paró cuando Harry le llamó.

-Me preguntaba que… esta noche… ¿A qué hora quedamos? – dijo, nervioso. A Sophie le parecía adorable cuando se ponía así.

-Quedamos en el pasillo de la sala de la fiesta a las ocho, ¿vale? – y sin esperar respuesta, subió. Aún tenía que enfrentarse a su traje.

En la habitación, Hermione y Ginny tenían lo que parecía ser una crisis de moda. Varios vestidos habían sido desperdigados por la cama de Hermione y las chicas estaban probándose vestidos como locas.

-¡Sophie! Menos mal. ¿Cuál te gusta más? – dijo Hermione, señalándole tres vestidos.

Sophie no lo dudó y señaló el de en medio, un bonito vestido con escote en pico y de color pastel que tenía el corte a la altura de las rodillas.

-¿Y yo? – preguntó Ginny.

-Creo que el azul oscuro… Quedará precioso con tu pelo – dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Sorprendentemente, las chicas quedaron conformes y Hermione guardó todo, excepto los vestidos elegidos, con un golpe de varita en el baúl. Sophie cogió el paquete y lo sostuvo entre las manos. ¿Cómo sería? Fuera como fuese, no tenía otro. Empezó a abrirlo. Tendría que ponérselo, le gustase o… ¡Le encantase!

El vestido era simplemente precioso. La parte de arriba era de escote corazón, sin mangas, negro y ceñido hasta la altura la cintura. Después empezaba a caer una falda vaporosa rosa palo que por encima tenía una capa de tul negro. Además en la unión entre falda y parte alta, había una cinta negra que iba atada con un lazo al lado izquierdo. Era de un estilo bailarina retro de lo más elegante. Le encantaba.

-¿Ese es tu vestido? – Preguntó Hermione -. ¡Sophie! Es precioso. ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

-Su hermano – dijo Ginny sonriendo -. Yo lo ayude a elegirlo – comentó. Sophie le sonrió y le abrazó. Ahora todo tenía más lógica. Adoraba a su hermano, pero la moda no era lo suyo.

-Gracias, Ginny. Es perfecto.

Después de darse una ducha, se vistió. Con el traje se puso unos tacones negros de salón a los que le añadió unos pequeños toques de reflejo rosa. Incluso para la moda la magia venía bien. Ya vestida, se peinó. Decidió recurrir a la magia también y utilizó una poción alisadora, haciendo que su larga melena oscura le callera por toda la espalda hasta casi la cadera. Se lo echó hacia atrás colocándose una diadema negra con pequeñas piedras de bisutería y se puso un poco de brillo de labios. Para cuando terminó, ya eran las ocho menos cuarto, por lo que cogió su varita y se fue. Bajó las escaleras hasta el piso de la fiesta y se tropezó por el camino con varios chicos que la miraron, haciéndole sonreír. Se sentía bonita.

Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos a la sala de la fiesta, pasando el rato antes de ir a cenar, cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo. Llevaba un vestido negro y rosa sin mangas. El color del vestido resaltaba aún más su oscuro pelo suelto, cayendo como una cascada por toda su espalda. Además lo llevaba liso. Y esos tacones, alargando aún más sus piernas… Además el conjunto, tan oscuro, contrastaba a la perfección con su tez pálida y sus grandes ojos verdes. Estaba guapísima y ni siquiera su lado orgulloso de Malfoy le impidió pasar por alto eso. Slumber estaba realmente impresionante. Cuando vio que la chica se acercaba, se levantó, sin pensarlo, como un resorte. La chica le miró mientras pasaba por su lado y se arriesgaría a decir que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque a lo mejor le sonreía a Potter, que le esperaba unos veinte metros más allá con cara de idiota. Pero no fue capaz de acusar a Potter por poner esa cara, hasta a él se le había quedado. La vio alejarse y reunirse con ese idiota y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Bueno, tal vez pasara con él esa estúpida fiesta, pero a medianoche se vería con él. Sin embargo, mientras se alejaba para ir al Gran Salón, comenzó a dudar de ser capaz de aguantar hasta medianoche.

Decir que estaba preciosa se hubiera quedado demasiado corto. Ese vestido, al propio estilo de una bailarina, le hacía parecer una princesa. Y una princesa realmente hermosa. No pudo esconder la sonrisa de bobo mientras ella se acercaba a él, sonriéndole. Iba a ser una noche maravillosa, eso seguro.

Cuando vio a Malfoy, algo dentro de ella volvió a sentirse decepcionada de que no acudiera a la fiesta. Pero bueno, a medianoche tendría Malfoy para rato. Pero ¿por qué narices acababa de pensar en eso? Entonces vio a Harry esperándola y mirándola fijamente, muy cerca de la puerta a la fiesta. No paraba de sonreír, y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Le dedicó una mirada y una disimulada sonrisa a Malfoy y siguió caminando hacia Harry. Iba a ser una noche maravillosa, eso seguro.


	44. La noche de la fiesta

El despacho de Slughorn había sido transformado en una enorme sala llena de gente, con las paredes y el techo cubiertos por telas de color esmeralda brillante y toques dorados. La gente reía y hablaba animadamente mientras la música se oía de fondo. Sophie pudo ver tanto a alumnos del Club como a otros magos de mayor edad, amigos del profesor, supuso. En cuanto entraron, Slughorn se acercó a ellos, sonriendo.

-¡Harry, querido! Oh, veo que has invitado a la señorita Slumber como acompañante. Buena elección – sonrió, tocándose la barriga.

-En realidad, me invitó ella a mí, señor.

-¡Oh, una chica decidida! Eso me gusta. Tiene carácter, joven, como su madre. Y es usted igual de brillante. Serás una aurora excelente. ¡Los dos lo seréis! – dijo, con gran entusiasmo -. Disfrutad de la fiesta, queridos.

El resto de la noche transcurrió muy rápidamente. Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo con Ginny y Luna y escondiendo a Hermione de McLaggen, el que resultó ser su invitado sorpresa además de un baboso. Harry y Sophie apenas habían pasado tiempo a solas ya que Slughorn les presentó a la pareja a la mayoría de sus invitados. Mientras Harry hablaba con un vampiro amigo del profesor, Sophie aprovechó para escabullirse alegando que iba al servicio.

La escena que se encontró al volver era lo que menos se esperaba: Flitch aguantaba a Malfoy por la chaqueta de su traje y le explicaba a Slughorn cómo le había visto merodear por los alrededores de la fiesta. El rubio se soltó bruscamente y admitió haber intentado colarse. Entonces Snape, que por algún motivo estaba en la fiesta, le sacó de allí casi a empujones, yéndose con él.

¿Por qué narices querría colarse Malfoy en la fiesta? No parecía su estilo. Miró un reloj que había en la pared. Eran más de las once y media. Buscaría a Harry y le diría que se iba a dormir, que estaba muy cansada. Le daba pena dejarle solo pero tenía que irse. ¿Tenía? En realidad, no. Solo se trataba de ir a una maldita clase a beber en silencio durante un par de horas. ¿Realmente prefería eso a quedarse con Harry en la fiesta? Era raro, pero una parte de ella le decía que se fuera. Aunque la otra le decía que quería quedarse. Con Harry.

Harry. ¿Dónde narices estaba? No le veía desde que Snape se llevó a Malfoy y la sala tampoco era tan grande. Tal vez ¿se hubiera ido? No, qué tontería. Harry no se iría sin avisarla. Quizá haya salido a tomar aire. Sí, era lo más probable. Salió después de decirle a Hermione que iba a buscar al chico.

Pero tampoco lo encontró en el pasillo, ni en los alrededores. A lo mejor sí que se había ido. En ese caso, no tenía mejor plan que ir al encuentro de Malfoy. Se alejó del pasillo, un poco molesta porque Harry le hubiera dejado sola sin siquiera avisarle.

¿Qué significaba lo que Malfoy le había dicho a Snape? Habían hablado con palabras a medias, casi en clave, y Harry no había podido sacar mucho sobre seguro. Pero había entendido algo de una misión que le habían encomendado a Malfoy y algo de una promesa inquebrantable… ¿Qué significaría todo aquello? ¿Serviría esto para demostrar que Malfoy era un mortífago?

Harry se dirigió de nuevo a la fiesta, apretando un poco el paso. Se había ausentado demasiado tiempo y no quería dejar a Sophie más tiempo sola. Casi no habían podido estar juntos y le apetecía poder pasar un rato con ella. Tal vez consiguiera sacarla de la fiesta.

O tal vez había salido ella sola. La vio, caminando en dirección a las escaleras. ¿A dónde iba?

-¡Sophie! – le llamó.

La chica se giró y pareció sorprendida de verle.

-¡Harry! Te estaba buscando. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Cogiendo algo de aire – mintió.

-Me lo imaginé… Eso ahí dentro ya resulta agobiante.

Las palabras de la chica le dieron a Harry una brillante idea.

-¿Y si pasamos de volver a la fiesta y vamos a algún sitio donde podamos respirar? – ella pareció dudar -. O si lo prefieres nos podemos ir ya…

-¡Oh, no! No te preocupes. Vale. Vayamos a sentarnos a algún sitio, estos zapatos empiezan a matarme.

Justo cuando había decidido irse, Harry había aparecido. Sonaba a chiste y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco… ¿triste? Desechó el pensamiento mientras se sentaba junto a Harry en unos de los bancos pegados a las ventanas. Fuera volvía a nevar y el viento silbaba. Sophie se estremeció. Puede que el vestido fuera precioso, pero que no tuviera mangas no ayudaba con el frio. Harry se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y se la pasó por los hombros a Sophie.

Ella le miró y le sonrió, agradeciéndoselo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía nervioso. O más de lo normal.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado? – le preguntó mientras jugaba nervioso con sus manos.

-Bien, aunque no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ¿eh?

-Bueno, podemos recuperarlo un rato ahora.

Sophie volvió a sonreírle. Algo dentro de ella le decía que el sitio donde debía estar en ese momento no era ese.

-Estás preciosa, Sophie, de verdad. El vestido es muy bonito.

-Gracias, Harry. Es un regalo de mi hermano, aunque lo escogió Ginny.

-¿Ellos dos están…?

-¿Juntos? Creo que aún no, pero algo me dice que lo estarán. Se han comprado regalos de Navidad y no paran de escribirse cartas.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece?

-Me encantaría tener a Ginny como cuñada. Y mi hermano es un encanto, le hará feliz. Y si los dos son felices, yo también.

-Y siempre podrás recordarles que fuiste tú quien los presentó – bromeó.

-Cierto – rio Sophie -. ¿Vas a pasar la Navidad con los Weasley?

-Así es. Tú con tu familia, ¿no?

-En realidad solo con mi hermano. Mis padres están en paradero desconocido para mí aún. Mañana salgo por la mañana hacia mi casa a recoger algunas cosas y después iremos a España a pasar las Navidades allí.

-Vas a estar lejos, ¿eh? – dijo, con un tono en su voz algo entristecido.

-Bueno, poseemos una maravillosa red Flu y mi hermano es mayor de edad, podremos Aparecernos en cualquier momento en casa de los Weasley para molestaros un rato. Y no creo que a Ginny le importase – rio Sophie.

Harry también rio y apoyó su mano en la rodilla de Sophie. Estaba ardiendo. Se quedaron un momento mirándose y sonriendo en silencio. Entonces vieron algo que brillaba encima de sus cabezas. Levantaron la vista y pudieron ver como una fina rama llena de pequeñas hojas y diminutas flores blancas aparecía, creciendo poco a poco. Muérdago.

-Muérdago… - susurró Sophie, sin dejar de mirar la pequeña planta.

-Muérdago – repitió Harry en un murmuro.

La chica bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry clavados en ella. Y vio cómo se acercó, muy despacio, a ella, aproximando sus caras. Un mechón de pelo de Sophie, que ya se había quitado la diadema, calló en su cara. Harry levantó la mano y se lo quitó suavemente, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Y dejó la mano ahí, en su mejilla, acariciándola. Después de tantas veces que habían estado en esa situación, era la primera vez que no había sido un accidente, y era la primera vez que no estaba nerviosa. Bueno, quizás un poco. Sabía que Harry estaba esperando una señal de ella, un permiso para seguir. Y así lo hizo.

Poco a poco, ella fue rompiendo la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Se quedaron quietos, mirándose, con sus labios casi rozándose. Ninguno de los dos respiraba. Y entonces, Harry cerró los ojos y posó sus labios en los de Sophie. Y Sophie le respondió.

Se besaron, dulcemente. No como había besado a Karl hacía años o a ese amigo de su hermano con el que estuvo saliendo. Ni siquiera fue un beso como el que le había dado Malfoy. Fue un beso como los de las películas de muggles. Lento, romántico, primerizo.

Y así estuvieron hasta ya muy pasada la medianoche, besándose y sonriéndose a medias. Dejando salir eso que llevaban meses reprimiendo. Sophie había olvidado por completo a donde se dirigía hacía media hora, a Malfoy y a todo el mundo. Nada le importaba ahora mismo. Solo ese instante. Con Harry. Porque ahora mismo, el resto del mundo no importaba. Se sentía feliz con él. Más feliz que nunca.

Draco la esperó durante una hora. Después comenzó a beber. Sabía que ella no aparecería, que estaría con el imbécil de Potter en la fiesta. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que se quedara, que esperara, que tal vez ella aparecía. Y ahí se quedó, esperándola y bebiendo whisky de fuego mientras miraba a una botella de champán que había traído.

A la una decidieron que sería mejor irse a la sala común y se despidieron en las escaleras hacia la habitación de Sophie. Harry le besó y le deseó las buenas noches y ella subió, sonriendo. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los tacones. Y entonces, encima de la mesilla, vio los girasoles y el libro muggle. Y se acordó de Malfoy. Algo dentro de ella le hizo volver a calzarse y salir corriendo hacia el aula en desuso. Era tarde, pero quizás seguiría allí.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio, sentado en el suelo al lado de una ventana, con una botella en la mano.

-Llegas tarde – le dijo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Estabas con Potter, verdad? – siseó.

-¿Qué más dará eso?

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. ¿Qué más da?

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué estás así? Cualquiera diría que estás celoso, Malfoy.

-¿Celoso? – repitió, abriendo mucho los ojos y levantándose -. ¿De qué? ¿De ti y de Potter? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿A caso tú yo somos algo? ¿Si quiera somos amigos? No. Tú y yo simplemente somos dos personas de mundos diferentes que han jugado durante un mes a tener algo en común durante unas horas cada noche. Pero fuera de aquí no somos nada. Porque ni aunque quisiéramos, podríamos. Es algo imposible. Así que ¿por qué iba a estar celoso de ese imbécil?

Se había parado delante de Sophie, que permanecía inmóvil. No sabía el motivo, pero las palabras de Malfoy le dolieron más de lo que se imaginaba y notaba como los ojos le ardían. Pero tenía razón. Ellos no eran nada. Fuera de esas cuatro paredes era imposible que pudieran pertenecer al mismo mundo. Pero, aun así, aun sabiendo que tenía razón, le dolía oírlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperaba otra cosa? ¿De verdad su subconsciente era tan iluso? Él era un Malfoy y ella… Bueno, ella no era como él. Era imposible siquiera planteárselo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Hemos hecho el imbécil durante un mes, jugando a vivir en un mundo que no existe más allá de esta habitación. Porque es cierto, tú y yo no podemos ser nada fuera de aquí. Así que creo que es mejor que dejemos de jugar a esto, porque ya es suficiente. Se acabó. Adiós, Malfoy.

Y salió de la clase justo en el momento que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Le dolía. Le dolía y no sabía por qué. Caminó, lejos del aula. Era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. No volver a verse así sería lo mejor. Eso fue lo que pensó mientras se metía en la cama y cerraba los ojos.

Draco seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio, mirando la puerta por la que Sophie se había ido. ¿Por qué había dicho todo eso? No lo sentía. Aunque intentara mentirse a sí mismo, sabía que no lo sentía. Y por culpa de su estúpido orgullo Malfoy, le había hecho daño a Sophie y había conseguido perder ese único momento del día en el que se sentía un poco bien.

Se fue a su habitación y se acostó. Tal vez, en el fondo, era lo mejor, ¿no?


	45. El compartimento de El Expreso

Sophie estaba guardando las últimas cosas en el baúl cuando Hermione y Ginny entraron corriendo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Al quería. O peor…

-¡Harry y tú os habéis besado! – dijeron casi al unísono.

…algo sabían.

-De verdad – masculló Sophie, cerrando el baúl -. ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepáis todo?

-Si esta mañana hubieras ido al desayuno te hubieras enterado – dijo Ginny.

Se había saltado el desayuno. No se había querido levantar alegando que estaba muy cansada y que comería algo más tarde. Aunque la verdad era que quería evitar estar fuera de la sala común el máximo tiempo posible antes de irse. Intentaba no encontrarse con Malfoy después de anoche. Por eso se había quedado todo el rato dentro de territorio Gryffindor, haciendo tiempo hasta la salida del Expreso.

-¿Qué pasó en el desayuno? – preguntó la morena, levantando la ceja.

-Le preguntamos a Harry por la hora a la que volvisteis, que por qué estabas tan cansada si nosotros os habíamos visto iros de la fiesta a las once o así.

-¿Y os lo contó?

-No – explicó Ginny -. Se puso nervioso y nos contestó que "habíais ido a dar un paseo". Y entonces Ron bromeó diciendo: "¿estuvisteis teniendo un momento romántico?". Y Harry se atragantó con el zumo. Y se delató. Y ya ahí sí que nos lo contó – concluyó -. Pensabas contárnoslo, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bueno, detalles – pidió Ginny, sonriendo y mirando a Hermione, que también sonreía.

-¿Detalles?

-Detalles – repitió.

-¿Qué detalles queréis? Fuimos a pasear, eso es cierto. Nos sentamos en un banco del pasillo porque los malditos tacones me mataban… Por cierto, deberían inventar una poción o un hechizo para el dolor de pies porque la verdad que se pasa muy mal cuando…

-¡Sigue! – le dijeron las chicas.

-Vale, vale… A ver, ah sí. Bueno, eso. Nos sentamos en un banco y hacía frío, así que me dejó su chaqueta y se puso un poco más cerca de mí. Empezamos a hablar y apareció el muérdago. Nos quedamos mirándonos y empezó a acercarse y…

-¿Y? – dijeron impacientes.

-Es obvio, ¿no? Nos besamos. Ya está.

-¡Eso no son detalles, Sophie Slumber! ¿Quién besó a quién? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Fue romántico, dulce, pasional? Bueno, seguro que fue dulce, es Harry. ¿Cómo se despidieron después?

-¡Frena, Ginny! A ver, poco a poco. Mmm… ¿quién besó a quién? Bueno, él fue el primero en acercarse, después yo continué rompiendo distancia. Pero al final fue él, creo. Estuvimos un rato besándonos y riendo entre besos, Ginevra. Y claro que fue dulce, es Harry. Aunque fue romántico. Como en las películas…

-¿Las qué?

-Cosas muggles. Historias de amor, Ginny. Como en esas novelas que lee tu madre – le explicó Hermione -. Continúa, Sophie. ¿Cómo se despidieron?

-Pues… con un beso… - recordó Sophie.

-¿En la mejilla? – interrogó Ginny, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-En los labios…

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué?

-Sophie, espabila. ¿Estás feliz? ¿Fue un error? ¿Te alegra? ¿Qué?

-Pues…

-¿Estáis juntos?

-Ginny, por favor – le paró Sophie, suspirando -. No fue un error, pero no puedo responderte al resto. Ahora, coged vuestras cosas y vámonos. No quiero perder el tren.

Sus amigas dejaron de insistir. Era obvio que Sophie no quería seguir hablando de Harry. Aunque Ginny había dado con la pregunta clave: ¿estaban juntos? Sophie supuso que lo descubriría pronto pero ¿quería ella estar con Harry? Le dio vueltas a la pregunta mientras guardaba a Yumi en la jaula y mandaba el equipaje de camino al tren. Adoraba a Harry y se lo pasaba muy bien con él. Era un gran amigo y un fuerte apoyo pero ¿una relación? ¿Los dos? Sophie bajó las escaleras para reunirse con sus amigas. Debería buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta antes de que alguien más la formulara. Hermione y Ginny le esperaban apoyadas en el sillón junto a Ron y… Harry. El chico, al verla, sonrió y ella, sin siquiera ordenarlo, hizo lo mismo. Y en ese momento supo que, aunque no tuviera respuesta a la pregunta de si realmente quería estar con él, sí que sabía que quería intentarlo.

Consiguieron un compartimento vacío que compartieron con Luna, aunque al poco desapareció para ir a repartir El Quisquilloso por el tren. Ron y Lavender habían decidido "darse un tiempo" y por fin podían pasar un rato con el pelirrojo sin que ella estuviera por los alrededores. Hermione, ante eso, parecía estar más simpática con Ron, aunque al rato se escapó con la excusa de su trabajo como prefecta. Harry sacó un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores y él y Ron comenzaron a comerlas, mientras que Ginny y Sophie las miraban con algo de recelo, temerosas del sabor que podía tocarles. Finalmente se atrevieron a coger una. A Ginny le tocó una con sabor a café y a Sophie con sabor a coco. En cambio, Ron no tuvo la misma suerte y probó una con sabor a calcetín sucio, haciendo que casi se atragantara. Después de un rato riéndose de él, comenzaron a hablar de los planes para Navidad.

-Sophie, tu hermano me contó que vais a pasar las navidades solos. Hablé con Ron y decidimos escribirle una carta a mamá. Está encantada de que vengáis a pasar las navidades con nosotros a la madriguera.

-Muchas gracias, chicos – sonrió la amiga -. En cuanto lleguemos a Londres hablaré con mi hermano para contárselo.

-¿Y le vas a contar también lo vuestro? – dijo Ron, riéndose.

-Claro. Y después le hablaremos a la señora Weasley y a los gemelos sobre tu babosa relación con Lavender Brown – contraatacó Harry.

Al llegar a Kig´s Cross, su hermano ya estaba allí y, después de saludar cálidamente a Sophie, le dedicó un tímido saludo a Ginny, debido a que los Weasley andaban cerca. También saludó a Hermione, Ron y Harry, que se puso un poco nervioso, aun sabiendo que Nick desconocía que él y Sophie eran más que amigos.

Los Weasley se acercaron también y Molly Weasley le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sophie.

-¡Sophie y Nick Slumber! Es un placer veros, chicos. Oh, mírate, Sophie, eres la viva imagen de tu madre, aunque con los ojazos de tu padre…

-¿Conoce a mis padres? – preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto! Mis hermanos estaban en la Órden del Fénix original. Además, por su trabajo de aurores, alguna vez los he visto por el Ministerio – añadió el señor Weasley.

-Bueno, bueno. Basta de tanta charla. Aún les queda un largo viaje hasta casa y a España, querrán descansar. ¡Nos veremos en la madriguera, queridos! – se despidió la señora Weasley, alejándose con su marido.

Ron se despidió de Sophie y Nick y se alejó. Ginny abrazó a su amiga y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a Nick. Harry besó a Sophie en la mejilla y se despidió rápidamente de su hermano. Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando como los Weasley y Harry se perdían entre la gente. Cogieron el equipaje de la chica y se alejaron también.

-Bueno, hermanita, ¿tienes algo que contarme?


	46. La casa de los Slumber

Antes de irse, los padres de Sophie habían deshabilitado la chimenea, así que los hermanos Slumber utilizaron la red Flu más cercana a su casa: la del bar muggle llevado por una familia de magos amigos de los Slumber.

-¡Hola, chicos! – les saludó la señora Carter cuando llegaron a través de la chimenea.

-Hola, Caroline – sonrió -. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

-Pues ya ves, chiquilla – suspiró -. Por aquí como siempre. No tenemos un trabajo muy difícil – rio -. Los muggles son muy aburridos. Charlotte vuelve por Navidad, ¿sabes, Nick?

Sophie reprimió una sonrisa. Charlotte era la hija de los Carter y tenía un año menos que Nick. Había sido muy amiga de Sophie y Nick durante toda la infancia y en Hogwarts, cuando Sophie entró en Gryffindor, Charlotte fue de las pocas de su casa con la que pasaba tiempo. Además de una buena amiga de Sophie, ella y Nick eran como uña y carne. Pero la señora Carter siempre tuvo otros planes para ellos dos y llevaba años intentando que fueran más que amigos, aunque sin ningún éxito, pues ninguno de los dos parecía haber mostrado interés en el otro nunca. A decir verdad, Charlie, como la llamaban, era casi la única chica que no había caído rendida a los pies de Nick, pero él tampoco lo intentó nunca. Y no porque ella no fuera guapa, porque lo era. Siendo tan esbelta como era, con esos ojos azules y el pelo rubio cenizo, y esa sonrisa que siempre tenía, era normal que la señora Carter quisiera que acabara con Nick. Realmente harían buena pareja. Pero ellos eran amigos y no tenían intención de dejar de serlo.

-¿Sí? Pues esperamos verla, ¿verdad Sophie? – dijo, esquivando un poco las intenciones de Caroline.

-Cierto. No la vemos desde principios de verano. ¿Cómo le va por París?

-Oh, está encantada. Dice que ahí es todo más… mágico – soltó, riéndose como si hubiera contado un chiste graciosísimo -. Bueno chicos, no os distraigo más, querréis llegar a casa.

-En realidad – aclaró Nick -, solo estamos de paso. En un par de días saldremos hacia España.

-Vaya, qué pena… Bueno, Charlotte llegará mañana. Pasaos por aquí y tomaremos un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. ¿También pasareis la noche de Navidad en España?

-¡No! – se apresuró a decir Sophie, antes de que su hermano abriera la boca -. Los Weasley nos han invitado a pasarla con ellos. Te lo iba a contar ahora, Nick – añadió, dirigiéndose a un colorado Nick.

-¿Con los Weasley? ¿Con toda la familia Weasley? – dijo en un hilo de voz, poniéndose más colorado.

Sophie sonrió. Rara vez veía a su hermano sonrojarse.

-Sí Nick. Los Weasley, ya sabes. Ron, Ginny – murmuró, poniendo énfasis en el nombre de su pelirroja amiga.

Nick se puso más rojo aún. A Sophie el empezaba a divertir la escena.

-No sabía que fuerais amigos de los Weasley – intervino la señora Carter, retorciendo un mechón de su rizada melena castaña.

-¿Los conoces? – se interesó Nick.

-Eh, sí, bueno… - balbuceó nerviosa, moviendo sus ojos grises de un lado a otro -. Bueno, querréis descansar y yo tengo que ir a ayudar a Collin antes de que pierda el control del bar.

Se despidieron y salieron por la puerta de atrás, para evitar que los muggles le vieran cargar un baúl y una lechuza desde la trastienda. Caminaron hacia su casa, en silencio. Sophie le daba vueltas al comportamiento de la señora Carter. Primero, no sabía nada de que sus padres no estaban en casa, por lo que parecía. Y segundo, lo nerviosa que se había puesto en la última parte de la conversación con respecto a los Weasley.

Nick, delante de él, abrió la verja para entrar al jardín delantero de la casa de los Slumber. Sophie podía verle solo el cuello, pero lo tenía colorado. Posiblemente pensaba en Ginny. Tal vez a la hora de la cena le hablaba de Harry. O tal vez no. Por ahora, quería hablar de los Carter.

-¿Has visto lo rara que estaba la señora Carter? – preguntó directamente.

-Caroline siempre se comporta de forma rara. Eso no es nada nuevo – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que su hermano sacaba su varita y abría la puerta. ¿Es que Nick nunca veía nada raro en ningún sitio? Decidió no insistir con él. Nick era demasiado inocente para estas cosas. Solo veía lo que la gente quería que él viera. Pero Sophie, en cambio, había sacado el instinto que su tía Mery decía que era propio de los Slumber. Aunque a veces se equivocaba, claro. Y tal vez Nick tuviera razón y solo fueran paranoias de Sophie.

La casa tenía todas las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas. El brujo las abrió con un toque de varita y el gato negro de su madre salió de detrás de un sillón y se restregó por las piernas de Sophie.

-¿Mamá dejó a Chili aquí? – pregunto extrañada mientras lo acariciaba.

-Sí, al parecer.

-¿Y no te parece raro, teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo hace?

-Tal vez no podía llevárselo, Sof.

-En ese caso, lo hubiera dejado con alguien.

-A lo mejor no tenía a quien dejárselo – teorizó su hermano, sentándose en el sillón de color volcán del salón.

-Venga, Nick. ¿Mamá dejando al gato solo?

-Sophie, ¿qué insinúas? – dijo, mirándola y levantando una ceja.

-No insinúo nada. Solo digo que es raro – bufó -. Todo es raro – murmuró después, entrando en la cocina.

Allí, Chili esperaba frente a su plato de comida. Justo en el momento que el reloj marcó las en punto, el palto se llenó del habitual paté para gatos que comía el gato negro. Nick, que también había entrado en la cocina, miró a Sophie.

-¿Ves? Mamá lo tiene todo pensado.

-Sigue siendo raro.

-Lo que tú digas, enana. ¿Qué quieres cenar?

Sophie se dirigió al recibidor y, con un golpe de varita, mandó el baúl a su habitación y agarró la jaula de Yumi.

-Si vas a cocinar tú, cenaré ranas de chocolate – bromeó, mientras subía las escaleras.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Puso la jaula de Yumi en su habitual sitio y le abrió la rendija y la ventana, por si quería salir. Después, ordenó al baúl que sacara las cosas y, en su lugar, mandó algunas piezas de ropa a una especie de bolso que su madre le había regalado con un fondo casi infinito. Dejó que el trabajo se hiciera solo y se sentó cerca de su lechuza, resoplando.

Aún no había pensado en un regalo para Harry. Recordó lo que Ginny le había dicho: "algo personal". Pues como no le regalara unos calcetines usados…

Miró a su alrededor. Sus estanterías estaban llenas de libros de todo tipo y de estupideces muy variadas. Plumas que coleccionaba, fotos de vacaciones con su familia, objetos muggles como relojes o tazas, bolas de nieve que llevaba coleccionando desde los seis años…

Se acercó al estante y miró las bolas. Muchas de ellas eran compradas en el Callejón Diagon y muchas otras eran muggles. Había de toda clase: con un búho azul dentro, con una bailarina que bailaba cuando la agitabas, otra con un Hogwarts en miniatura… Después tenía otras mucho más curiosas, que ni siquiera eran bolas, sino especie de botellas. Las tenía de todos los colores y con todas las magias en su interior. Entonces una pequeña al fondo le llamó la atención. Alargó la mano y sacó una pequeña bola. Era bastante pequeña y tenía forma de botella. Sophie la recordaba, la había hecho ella misma con un pequeño frasco de pociones viejo cuando tenía doce años.

Ese día estaba nevando en Hogwarts y todos andaban en los patios, jugando y paseando. Ella, en cambio, les observaba desde una ventana de la sala común mientras leía un libro. Charlie pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, pero también tenía amigas, por lo que muchas veces Sophie estaba sola.

Nunca había sido problema para ella pero, por algún motivo, ese día se sentía más insignificante que nunca.

Cuando era pequeña, su madre le regalaba una bola de nieve cada vez que estaba triste, pero Sophie no tenía ninguna en Hogwarts. Por eso decidió hacerse una.

Agarró el bote de cristal y, cogiendo su varita, hizo aparecer dentro del bote un millón de diminutos copos de nieve y un pequeño ciervo blanco.

Al poco tiempo de crearla, descubrió que la intensidad de la nieve caía a diferentes velocidades y cantidades, dependiendo del estado de ánimo de Sophie.

Nunca supo por qué puso un ciervo dentro, pero ahora que la veía, algo le recordó a Harry.

Su "bola" de nieve. Era personal. Y le recordaba a él.

Ya tenía regalo de navidad.


	47. La mansión Malfoy

Draco se sentó en la ventana mientras jugaba con su anillo. En el piso de abajo oí a su madre discutir con su padre y su tía sobre Lord Voldemort, como siempre. Los dos mortífagos estaban enfadados con Draco por haber fallado y su madre le defendía. "Es solo un niño" decía. Qué tontería. Draco sabía perfectamente donde se había metido. Y sabía perfectamente que ya no había vuelta atrás. Si fallaba, el Señor Oscuro le mataría. A él y a toda su familia. Aunque no le importaría que matara a su tía Bellatrix. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía la culpa de todo esto al meter a su familia en este mundo en la Primer Guerra Mágica.

No pensaba bajar. Llevaba todas las vacaciones evitando estar con su familia el mayor tiempo posible. Los elfos domésticos le traían la comida a su habitación y él se excusaba diciendo que debía estudiar. Solo abandonaba su dormitorio cuando sus padres salían y él aprovechaba para pasear por los jardines de la mansión, cubiertos de nieve.

Era curioso, pero esos ratos en el jardín era el único momento en el que Draco se sentía un poco bien.

Pansy le escribía casi a diario, pero Draco le ignoraba. Al igual que a Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise. Con la única persona que había hablado era con Nott. Tal vez porque era el único imbécil que no le lamía el culo por un poco de atención. O tal vez porque fue el único que le habló de un tema interesante en su primera carta, informándole sobre una emboscada a la casa de los Weasley cuando estuvieran reunidos con la Orden del Fénix.

Al recibir esa noticia, Draco no pudo alegrarse más. Con un poco de suerte conseguían librarse de alguno de ellos. O de Potter. Cada día odiaba más a ese huérfano de mierda.

La emboscada sería el día de Navidad, por lo que era mañana. Sus padres no habían hablado nada aún. Tal vez ni lo supieran. Pero estaba seguro de que su tía no se perdería el espectáculo.

De repente, oyó como su familia dejó de discutir y guardó silencio. Un silencio sepulcral.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

El Señor Oscuro.

Draco, sin salir de su habitación, lanzó un hechizo para afinar su oído. Tal vez consiguiera enterarse de algo interesante. Después de todo, él estaba metido en el juego hasta el fondo.

-Llevaré a cabo la misión con mucho honor, mi señor – dijo su tía -. Y mataré a esa chica entrometida personalmente.

"¿Chica?" pensó Malfoy. No creía que se refiriera a la pequeña Weasley.

-Mi querida Bellatrix, siempre tan fiel – se oyó decir al Señor Oscuro -. Confío en ti para eliminarla. Debe morir. Al igual que sus padres lo harán en cuanto logre encontrarlos.

-Mi señor, si me lo permite, ¿por qué son tan peligrosos?

-El matrimonio no lo es, ni tampoco su hermano. Es la joven la que me preocupa. Tiene demasiado poder. Y debemos aprovechar ahora que aún no lo sabe para acabar con ella. El resto de su familia… Bueno, morirá porque me gusta hacer trabajos limpios, Lucius.

Estaba claro que no hablaban de los Weasley.

-Claro, mi señor.

-Bien. Bellatrix, tú y Greyback iréis a la casa de los Weasley mañana en la noche acompañados de un par de mortífagos y acabareis con ellos, ¿de acuerdo? No matéis a Potter. Traédmelo con vida.

Draco oyó el habitual sonido que producía el Señor Oscuro cuando se iba. Su tía y su madre murmuraban. Hizo un esfuerzo para escucharles.

-¿Por qué querrá matar a esa chica? – preguntó su madre.

-No lo sé, Narcissa. No pongo en duda las órdenes de mi señor. Y si él ordena que la mate, lo haré encantada. Mañana la pequeña Slumber estará muerta – masculló.

Había dicho Slumber. ¿Querían matar a Sophie? Pero ¿por qué?

Draco se estaba poniendo más pálido que de costumbre. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía permitir que la mataran.

Salió de la habitación y se pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Intentó poner su cara de indiferencia habitual y entró en el salón donde estaban sus padres y su tía.

-¡Draco! – Le dijo su padre - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero ir – dijo, secamente.

-¿Ir a dónde, hijo? – preguntó su madre.

-A casa de los Weasley. Mañana. Quiero ir contigo, tía.

Bellatrix puso una sonrisa torcida y se acecrcó a él.

-¿De verdad? – Sonaba orgullosa – Sabía que dentro de ti corría la verdadera sangre de los Black. El Señor Oscuro estará muy complacido de que quieras ir, más deberíamos preguntarle…

-Pues hagámoslo.

Su tía le dedicó otra sonrisa rota, de esas que solía poner y le hacían parecer más desequilibrada de lo habitual. Sacó su varita y, despidiéndose con un gesto de la familia Malfoy, desapareció.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después su madre posó su brazo sobre él.

-Draco… ¿Por qué haces esto? No es necesario que…

-Lo hago porque quiero. Avisadme cuando Bella vuelva. Quiero darme una ducha.

Salió de la estancia sin mirar a sus padres y subió a su habitación. Entró en el baño y abrió el grifo. Sin siquiera esperar a que el agua se calentara, se metió dentro y apoyó los codos en la pared. Estaba algo mareado.

Ya se había asegurado un puesto en el asalto. Ahora podría intentar evitar que mataran a Sophie pero ¿cómo? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo lo haría sin acabar muerto él o descubierto?

Tenía que pensar qué hacer.

Por el momento, se vistió con su habitual pantalón negro y camisa gris que solía llevar por casa y se sentó en la cama.

Muy lejos de allí, Sophie y su hermano salían de un bar de Sevilla llamado "Escobas y Dragones" donde habían estado tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla con los compañeros de estudio de Nick. Las vacaciones para ella no habían ido muy bien, pues volvía a soñar. Tampoco había hablado mucho con sus amigos. Ni con Harry. Pero ya mañana los vería a todos, así que eso le animaba un poco.

Entró en la habitación de la casa de Gary en la que estaba instalada y se quitó la ropa, sustituyéndola por un pijama y se metió en la cama, dispuesta a pasar la última noche en España.


End file.
